


The Storm Awakens

by CaptainAmericaGirl, Yayume



Series: The Storm Series: A Gotham Fan Fic [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaGirl/pseuds/CaptainAmericaGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up where "A Storm Rising" left off, Edward and Oswald will continue their adventures together in Gotham. The storm has awakened, and how will Gotham escape the chaos that is coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Riddler

The cell in Arkham was dark even when it was light outside. The dimly lit, flickering lights added to the gloom of the environment. This was the type of atmosphere that catered to me. I was growing to adore this place; I was home.

However, I did want to be outside of my prison walls to wreck havoc upon the city. There would be a time for that, as Joker had told me. Gotham was not going anywhere.

I spent a lot of time looking after Jonathan Crane. The boy needed help; I could be his help. We spent most of our joint sessions passing notes since we could not directly speak to one another. The boy enjoyed my riddles and I thoroughly enjoyed hearing about the fear escapades he would have every night he closed his eyes.

I made a name for myself here in Arkham; everyone knew of me and to never cross me. I did, however, hate the orange jumpsuit they made me wear. It was absolutely dreadful.

### Leslie

"I think we should make our move tonight," spoke Leslie to Oswald, coming to his club one evening. "Harley has clued Riddler in on her little scheme for Joker. He's ready to assist her at any moment. Jim and Harvey are out on an important stakeout. We have a window."

### Oswald

"Then let's take it, Lee. Any window I can get, even a small one, I'll gladly take," I spoke to her from behind the bar. "I'd offer you a drink, but I both feel that we should be sober for this break."

"Lee, as you probably know, breaking Riddler out of Arkham will not necessarily bring Edward back. I am not even sure how to bring him back, or if I even can anymore…," I paused, feeling the tears begin to burn in their ducts. "It's been over six months since Ed was locked in there, and at least five of them Riddler has been in possession of Ed's body."

I slammed my fist on the counter, startling Leslie slightly.

"I'm sorry for that, Lee. These past six months have also done something to me as well. I need Nygma here to keep me sane, just as I did for him. What I earlier said was more of a warning that the man we are planning on breaking out is not your step-brother. He will not hesitate to kill you. Please stand behind me if you insist on coming on this jailbreak. I know that Ed would be devastated if anything happened to you."

"Harley has told me things," Leslie responded to me once I calmed down. "I trust you Ossie," she smiled.

I walked around the bar to where Leslie sat. I held out my right hand to her; the other held my umbrella.

"Shall we?"

### Leslie

She knew Oswald had changed once Edward had disappeared. She feared for him just as much as she feared for her step-brother. However, she was interested in meeting this Riddler in the full flesh.

She took his hand, getting to her feet before sending a text message to Harley to have her collect Riddler for his part.  
\---  
Harley left her small office and dropped by Riddler's cell to find he was asleep.  
\---

### Riddler

I was awoken by a soft voice calling my name. I sat straight up, looking to Harley. I blinked and got to my feet, crossing to the bars of the cell. "Yes?" I asked with a smirk.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, letting me out of the cell. "I need to see Joker tonight."

"Anything for you, my dear," I chuckled before walking out to the utility closet at the end of the hall.

### Leslie

Leslie drove the two of them to Arkham and parked the car around back near the door they would be escaping out of.

"Come on, Oswald," she whispered and led him to the back door, texting Harley as they walked together.

She looked around nervously as if she expected them to be caught. She had never done anything like this before and it was giving her the shakes.

The sound of unlocking a door made Leslie jump. The door cracked open and Harley poked her head out; blonde pigtails stood out as her most noticeable feature.

"Hey darlings," she smiled brightly, letting them inside.

"So, I got the Riddler back in his cell," she explained as she led them down the hallway, unlocking the ward's door.

"I figure the feed has about a ten minute loop, so please hurry," she nodded, letting them walk inside and closing it behind them.

Leslie walked with Oswald to the right cell and stopped in front of it, looking in to the figure sitting on the end of the bed.

### Riddler

I was humming quietly to myself, my back to the door of the cell, but raised my head when I heard footsteps stop right in front of the bars.

"Harley?" I questioned, "Done with him that fast?" I sneered and turned my head.

I blinked when I saw Leslie standing there, and then frowned as I noticed Oswald standing next to her.

We locked eyes momentarily and I got to my feet, walking towards the bars.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Oswald rolled his eyes at my question before responding, "As much as I hate the idea of helping /you/ out, I am here to break you out of this sorry place."

Leslie nodded in agreement, "It's time for you to come home," she smiled faintly.

I looked to Leslie and leaned my face against the bars, reaching through and playing with her long curls, twirling them around my finger. "Ah, sister," I chuckled lowly, "Cobblepot," I added, "I don't want to leave, you see?"

Oswald chuckled right back at me.

"Really? There is someone who cannot wait for a chat by the fire that was promised. Are you really going to break that promise, Riddler dear boy?" He smirked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at his response. "Where do you get off calling me dear boy, and what do you know of the letter I wrote to Gertrude?" I snarled snatching him by the lapels of his suit and slamming him up against the bars of my cell, staring him dead in the eyes. 

Leslie shrieked and tried to grab my arm to release Oswald. 

I snarled in her direction and shook her off.

### Oswald

"Leslie, please stand back. I'll take care of this," I held up my arms so she could come no closer to us.

I looked Riddler in the eyes. Mine were steely and cold. My nose wrinkled in a sneer.

"I can call you whatever the fuck I want to Riddler because I could care less about _you_ personally! I have quite a few bones to pick with you...the most recent being your late night trysts with my mother,"I paused, sighing, "I am willing to look past all of it because she is the happiest I have ever seen her while reading all of your letters. I hate to admit it, but you are good for her, Riddler. If you come with us, you can continue to make her happy."

_What would make me happy would be to have Nygma back..._

I sighed again at that thought.

### Riddler

I bared my teeth at him, still having a tight hold on his lapels while holding him against the bars. "Our business is none of your concern," I whispered angrily. 

"....but I guess it's time I came back into the streets of Gotham," I added, releasing him finally. 

Harley walked over with the keys, unlocking my cell door. "There ya go, sugar," she beamed. 

I walked through the door and stood facing her. "Thank you," I grinned and kissed her cheek before looking to Leslie and Oswald. 

"I still don't like this idea." 

"It'll be better for you…," Leslie trailed off, rushing over and hugging me tightly. 

I stopped and looked to the top of her head and grunted. I just stared down at her. My eyes began to soften as I just melted into her. 

I wrapped her in an embrace, breathing near the side of her head before pulling away to look at Oswald. 

The wildness in my eyes was gone, but they were still full of darkness. 

I reached out and grabbed Oswald’s hand, interlacing our fingers for just a long precious moment before Riddler snapped back into action. 

I pulled sharply away from Leslie and walked towards the door after Harley, growling under my breath.

### Oswald

Feeling his hand in mine after so long, my mind went blank. I even forgot to breathe for a short moment.

_I'd know that touch anywhere! It's 'his' touch! Nygma is still in there...Riddler does not have complete control!_

I mouthed ‘I love you’ to Nygma as he grabbed my hand, hoping he saw it in the moment before Riddler gained control of Edward's body again.

I caught up with Leslie and leaned over, whispering to her, "Lee, he's still in there somewhere. Could you feel it too?"

"I did," she answered, looking up to me for a moment as we followed Riddler and Harley out.

### Riddler

Harley opened the door for us again. I whispered in her ear how to fix the security system before walking towards Leslie's car, climbing into the back seat. 

It had started to pour down rain; I didn't mind getting wet.

Leslie darted to the car and flung open the door, clambering inside and starting the vehicle

### Oswald

"We're leaving," I grunted at him as I hit him with my umbrella before I pushed Riddler into the car and then sat in the seat next to him.

"Drive, Leslie," I crossed my arms across my chest and allowed myself to be lost in thought during the drive to my apartment. 

_Nygma is in there somewhere...How can I break him out? I have got to think of something..._

I highly doubted that Riddler would agree to stay here as Leslie pulled up to my apartment that should've been ours so long ago.

As we stood in front of the entrance, I gestured to the door, saying the word that I had been longing to tell Nygma for the past six months. 

"Welcome home!" I smiled as warmly as I could, pretending that just for a second Nygma was standing here with me, and not Riddler.

### Riddler

I looked out of the car after Oswald and recognized the building, of course. The side of my lip curled in slight disgust. I would be staying with him? 

I just looked to Leslie. "I can't stay with you why?" I asked.

She looked back to me and sighed, shaking her head. "Jim and I live together…," she trailed off. "Not sure that would be a great idea really," she giggled. 

I sighed and got out of the car, walking after Oswald. This greatly annoyed me, having to stay at his place. Edward might have wanted to live with him, but I sure didn't. 

"Can I stay with Gertrude?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't," Oswald turned to to look at me with an annoyed look on his face that said, " _I'm tired of dealing with your shit right now._ "

"I lied about my mother. I only used her as a bribe to get you to agree to come with us. If you didn't share the same body as Edward, I wouldn't have even cared to break you out. You get to deal with living here. That is final!" 

He pointed his umbrella at me, "Now walk!" Oswald ordered.

I blinked at him as he aimed the umbrella at me. "You see, Cobblepot," I growled, stepping towards him, "I'm not scared of you; you're not going to hurt me. You're not going to hurt Edward, so your threats are meaningless."

I flicked his umbrella to the side. "You do not tell me what to do, darling," I sneered.

"I know that Ed would rather die than to see you causing a ruckus on the streets of Gotham. I'd be happy to oblige him. I would rather kill him than see you for the rest of my life.  
So just try me Riddler! I am done playing!" Oswald let a warning bullet fly, grazing past my right ear.

"Listening to me will make this a lot easier for the both of us."

I jumped as he sent the warning shot; this man wasn't playing around. I grunted as I walked with him to the elevator.

"What are you going to do, Cobblepot? Keep me prisoner here? Why even bother getting me out?"

"I didn't bother getting _you_ out, Riddler. I was getting Edward, _MY_ Edward out of Arkham. I know that environment was part of the reason you gained control of his body so easily," Oswald responded.

"He is not _gone_ or _dead_ as you suggest. I saw a glimpse of him break through tonight. I will help him break your hold on him. Until he comes back, it's not going to be fun for you, Riddler," Oswald smiled at the thought. A small but evil, slightly psychotic, smile.

### Riddler

I stared at his smile and curled my upper lip in rage. "Yeah, we'll see about that, Cobblepot," as I walked off the elevator into his pent house. 

I looked around at the place. Of course, it was familiar. I looked down to the god-awful orange jumpsuit I was wearing and just picked at the sleeve.

### Oswald

"No need to worry, Riddler. Those boxes in the bedroom are filled with Edward's clothes. You can go pick something out, even use the tub or shower if you'd like."

I walked into my kitchen, debating as to whether I wanted a strong drink, but I still wanted to honor Nygma's wish for me to stay sober.

### Riddler 

I sighed and stalked off to find these boxes filled with my things. 

After I took a hot shower, I changed and slipped out to the living room to find Oswald. 

I didn't say anything to him as I went and sat on the couch. "Thank you," I told him after a short silence, figuring I'd better start playing nice.

### Oswald

"You actually have manners? That's something new…," I came to join him on the couch but still kept my distance. I was still very suspicious of Riddler's motives. He was never nice and polite. Perhaps my warning shot had scared him a bit.

I smiled faintly and chuckled internally at the thought that I could scare the man that once had scared me. Being feared, I was beginning to like that feeling. I wanted all of Gotham to fear me.

I let out a big, long, maniacal laugh.

### Riddler

I perked an eyebrow at his laugh, looking to him. "I can have manners when I wish," I simply responded. 

We sat there in silence once again; I didn't want to speak to him and he didn't want to speak to me. That was fine. I ended up dozing off and just fell asleep where I was sitting, chin sunk to my chest. 

At least I felt safe here. As long as I played my cards right, he wouldn't do anything to me. Though something was awakening inside of me that I hadn't felt in months and I was more focused on keeping him suppressed.  



	2. Chapter 2

### Oswald

Not able to handle the awkward silence, I got up from the couch and headed for my bathroom. I needed to relax and take some time to think. Today’s events had drained me not just physically, but emotionally as well. It was so hard to see the face of the man that I loved contorted into the crazy mask of Riddler. I knew he was in there, but how could I reach in and pull him out?

I watched my claw foot tub fill with warm water as the gears in my head continued to turn. When it was sufficiently full, I dipped my toes in first before sinking my whole body up to my neck into the water. I rested my head against the rim of the tub as I continued to think. The hot water calmed my nerves, and my mind became clear. 

What if there was some way to reach Nygma while Riddler is unconscious? Everyone needs to sleep, right? Even Riddler. I could whisper into his ear all that I wanted to tell Nygma these last six months. It was also a very dangerous plan. Riddler was not a man to be messed with. I was willing to die trying this plan if there was even the slimmest chance that it could bring Nygma back to me.

After staying in the tub until my fingers were sufficiently pruney, I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist.

As it was my apartment, I did not care to dress myself before bed. I was always confined to my neatly kept suits all day, so I liked to keep it casual at home when not entertaining guests.

I walked out of my bathroom, heading for the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water. I looked over to the couch, still seeing Riddler on the sofa. His eyes were closed and his chest gently moved up and down. Seeing Riddler sleeping on the couch, I almost thought Nygma was there instead with how peaceful his face looked.

I set the glass of water down on the island, seeing this as my opportunity that I should not miss.

I walked over to the back of the couch and bent my head down, placing my mouth close to his right ear.

“Neg, I felt your touch for a brief second tonight. I know that you are still in there. I will always be here for you. I found it written somewhere that penguins take care of their chicks by resting them on their feet to keep them warm. I always have and I always will.”

I paused as I saw Riddler stirring a bit, but he still stayed unconscious.

_Perhaps, Nygma is fighting Riddler and trying to break through!_

“I love you, Edward Nygma. You are more perfect than you can ever imagine. I will be waiting right here, where I always have been, for your return; ready to welcome you to your new home and our new life together. You are my reason for living. Don’t give up the fight because I will never stop fighting for you. This I promise you, Neg.” 

I then lightly placed my lips on Nygma’s right temple. I knew full well that if Riddler woke up now, I was a dead man. If, however, Nygma broke Riddler’s hold on him, it would be worth the risk.

### Riddler

I stirred at his words and shifted my weight to the side. Inside of me was this awful warm feeling. It felt like a bout of acid reflux but it subsided as Ed came through.

### Nygma

Feeling his lips on my temple, my eyes fluttered open. I looked around quickly before moving my head to the side, my nose running against Oswalds jaw.

"Oswald?" I asked weakly.

My eyes were not the same, but they were me; not the craziness that I shared an alter ego with. They were dark and sad, hiding things behind them.

### Oswald

I had closed my eyes when I kissed his temple. I pulled away slightly as I felt his nose brushing against my jaw, fearing that I had just awakened Riddler from his slumber.

When I heard a weak voice call out my name, I looked at his face but saw no trace of Riddler in his eyes. I could still see that this Nygma I was looking at was not the same sweet Nygma that I knew before he was locked up in Arkham.

I bent over the back of the couch, wrapping him in his arms. Tears falling from my eyes on to his shoulder.

I struggled for the right words to say to him after so long. All I could choke out was, "Neg, welcome home."

### Nygma 

I took in a deep breath, feeling his arms around me. I had longed for this all those months in Arkham; however, I had convinced myself I would never feel his embrace again. 

I ran my hands along his arms and gripped them, listening to his words and his breathing. 

"Thank you," I whispered, looking to him as a tear snaked its way down my cheek. 

I searched his face for a few moments before pulling him over the back of the couch and into my arms, falling to my back on the cushions. I wasn't sure how long I would have with him; once Riddler came to, it would be over. I wasn't going to waste these moments by being without him in my arms. 

I swallowed hard as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. 

"I have missed you so much," I whispered into his skin as I buried my head into his neck. 

My fingers traced the back of his neck and into his hair, just gripping it softly. I breathed in his scent deeply. 

I was at home in his arms, and right now that was all that mattered.

### Oswald

Feeling Nygma's light touch on my skin, I closed my eyes as each one intensified. My head tilted back as his fingers gripped the hair near the nape of my neck.

My breath caught in my throat from feeling his touch and breath on my neck. There were so many things that came to my mind in this moment: things I wanted to do, placing my touch on his skin. However, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind for later. I could not know how long this moment with Nygma would last. I wanted to treasure this moment I had with him.

I turned to face Nygma, and gently wrapped him up in my arms.

"I have missed you too. I was a mess without you. After the night you got locked up, I have not touched alcohol. Well, there was one time that Leslie and I toasted to our plan to break you out, but the binge drinking stopped. There was no way I wanted to die before seeing you again if it was something I could control."

"I am so happy to have you here with me, Neg. I wanted this to happen six months ago."

"In waiting for you, I decided to open one box. I found your memory scrapbook, Neg. I am not sure if I was supposed to look through it or not, but I did. Those last two pages, Neg, are your true feelings? I am honored. No one has ever given me such a compliment. I will always protect you and keep you warm. I am not sure I can balance you on my feet though…," I chuckled.

### Nygma

I managed a chuckle at the scrapbook mention. "Those are my true feelings," I whispered as tears flooded my eyes. "I made that before I went into Arkham, after Leslie gave me a copy of that photo as I asked her too…," I trailed off, looking away as I wiped my eyes.

I took in a breath, "Thank you for staying away from the alcohol Oswald. I was so terrified when I couldn't see you. I was more scared of you leaving though. I didn't know if I'd ever get out of that place," I choked. "I had nightmares that I would get out as an old man, our life just wasted, and you would have found someone else. Not that I could blame you," I whispered sadly. "I'd just rather be locked up forever than be outside of those walls alone," I wheezed as my chest started to tighten.

### Oswald

Seeing the tears falling, my left hand began wiping Nygma's tears away.

"Shhhh, shhh, everything is alright, Neg. I fought to try and see you. The nurse at the front desk got to know me so well that I didn't even need to ask if I could visit. She would just shake her head sadly at me when she would see me walking in. Most of the time, I would turn around and leave frustrated. A few times, I pretended to be Lee's patient so we could talk in private."

"When the letters stopped, that was when I came undone. I killed many with my umbrella over that time. People fear me now, and I love it. I gained respect in this town, but it was all meaningless and empty without you. I would never leave you for someone else. Edward Nygma, you are the only one for me."

"I risked my life whispering in your ear tonight. It was well worth the risk. I got you back," I smiled at him with tears welling up in my own eyes. My lips pressed lightly against his left eye.

### Nygma

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks as he spoke. "You will always be my Emperor Penguin," I whispered as he kissed the side of my face. I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

I didn't want this to end; I just wanted to hold him forever. I knew, however, that it would not last; and that broke my heart.

"Don't give up on me," I breathed. "I'm trying so hard Oswald."

"I will never give up on you, Neg. I will die trying before I ever give up on you," Oswald said, looking me straight in the eyes while stroking my head and running his fingers through my hair.

"This I promise you! Forever and always."

I looked to him as his eyes held me and I nodded. I must have looked like a crumbling, hot mess.

"He convinced me it would hurt less if I let him consume me. I didn't want to hurt anymore; it hurt so much. Like I was being torn apart. So I just let him. I couldn't take the agonizing nightmares anymore. The feelings. I was so used to being alone until you came in and turned my entire life upside down and inside out. Now I can't ever be alone."

"I will take all of that pain and hurt away if you let me, little chick. You are mine forever. This emperor penguin will never let you go. You will never feel the coldness of the world again. These arms will always be here for you," Oswald said to me sweetly.

I gripped him tightly at his words. "I trust you," I whispered with a soft smile through my tears.

I leaned over and kissed him lovingly, resting my forehead against his as I closed my eyes. "I love you," I breathed.

As quickly as I was able to come through, Riddler had found his way out finally. Our little moment was gone as he snapped through.

### Riddler 

I jerked back sharply and snarled at Oswald. I untangled myself quickly from his arms and got to my feet. I checked if my clothes were still on as his were not.

"Ugh, get dressed," I grimaced, feeling my shirt under my hands before stalking off to the spare room.

I had to leave before I tore him apart. I needed to collect myself. It was so much easier in Arkham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We thought it was about time that Ridder and Gertrude had another scene together...
> 
> ...and yes we shamelessly ship them ;3

### Riddler

I walked up to Gertrude's apartment: a smuggled bottle of Oswald's best wine in one hand, a bouquet of dark red roses in the other.

I knocked on her door, however, there was no answer. I listened against the door for any movement and decided she just wasn't home.

So I leaned against the side of the frame and braced myself with my foot on the other side.

I was wearing a dark green suit I found in Edward's closet, a bowler hat to match, and a purple undershirt I took from Oswald.

I began to hum as I kept myself entertained while I waited for her.

### Gertrude

I had stepped out for a bit because my apartment had become lonely and stuffy since Riddler had gotten himself locked up in Arkham. The letters were entertaining but did not hold the same interest for me as the real thing.

I had come to take a walk in the moonlight; occasionally abducting people and forcing them into Riddler's chair of secrets. With him locked up, I felt it was my duty to keep up with his experiments. I gained a few secrets worth using, but mostly I found it more fun to keep the power on a bit longer than was safe. I cackled as they died. I let them float down the river after their breathing ceased.

I also stumbled upon the vials of Plague in the small fridge inside of the warehouse. I took one just in case anyone decided to fuck with me and abduct me again. I always kept it close to my person where one would not look.

I left the warehouse and the moon was completely obscured by the clouds, making Gotham even darker than it was. A light rain was falling.

I walked at a fast pace to keep from getting soaked before I arrived at home. I shook myself off as I entered my apartment building. My hair was crazier than usual, but I would just have to deal with it until I could get to the brush in my apartment.

I turned the corner, entering the hallway to my apartment to find a man standing outside of it. I was afraid it was another one of Fish's men. I ran at the man and tackled him to the ground.

Once he was on the ground, I could see the man's face clearly. I blinked a few times, not believing that _he_ was here right in front of me.

"Riddler?" I blinked again still a bit stunned. "What are you doing here? I thought that you had gotten yourself locked up in Arkham."

### Riddler

I was stunned when the woman tackled me to the floor but I subdued her to where she would recognize me.

However, the roses fell and the wine rolled to the side as well, I chuckled at her strength.

"Yes, Gertrude, it is me. I told you in my letters I would get out to see you, didn't I?" I asked her, helping her to her feet. I brushed off my suit and straightened the jacket.

"Geez woman, you still have strength."

"I am sorry, Riddler dear. I thought you were one of those nasty men that had tried to drown me way back, lying in wait for me to come home. I should've known by the color of your suit that it was you."

Gertrude picked up the roses, admiring them with a smile. "Are these for me?"

"You shouldn't have, Riddler dear, but thank you all the same.”

"Of course they are," I responded, picking up the bottle of wine. "And so is this. Just a little something.” I shrugged.

"You haven't had any threats or concerns with those men recently have you?" I then asked, narrowing my eyes.

### Gertrude

"No. A few of them Oswald tracked down when he went mad over Eddie being locked up. The others got the 'chair treatment' before I got a little too excited and killed them with it," I smiled a devilish smile, remembering their screams of agony.

"It really is such a lovely machine, Riddler dear. So easy to use. I hope you don't mind that I was looking after it for you while you were gone. I had no idea when you'd be back. I got so bored without you, Riddler," my smile faded for a brief moment.

"Oh, where are my manners? Do come in," I said as I unlocked my door, letting him step in first. I followed after closing my door and locking it. 

I went to the kitchen to search for a vase to put the roses in. Once filled, I placed them on the dining room table.

### Riddler

I watched her move about the apartment, thinking to myself about my chair; I could imagine her using it.

"Course I don't mind," I laughed at that. "Beautiful invention, isn't she? I'm happy someone was putting her to good use while I was away. You are the only one who knows."

"It still works as well as the night you showed it to me. I also found Eddie's Plague in a fridge at the warehouse and took one for myself tonight. You never know when one will need it…," Gertrude trailed off.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it was for protection purposes," I responded, smiling as I removed my jacket and sat down on the couch. "As long as no one can get their hands on it."

"Oh, they'd have to strip search me to find it. Believe me, I keep it very close," she smirked as she sat next to me on the couch.

"That's a good thing then," I nodded. "That vial is the most precious secret of Gotham," I chuckled as I watched her. "Did you enjoy my letters?"

"Yes, very much, though it was not as entertaining as the real thing. Oswald got a hold of one of them, and jumped to conclusions as always. He seriously believes that I fucked his boyfriend," she laughed at that. "So how is that boy you took in? Jonathan was it?"

She leaned in closer to me.

"He did mention something about that," I laughed. I then blinked at her question about Jonathan. "Ah yes, Crane's boy. I hope he's okay; with me on the outside now, he's not going to get the help he needs. Though I helped him deal with his demons the best I could."

"That is good," she laid her head on my chest, turning her head up to look up at me. "I did miss you very much. Killing people is only so entertaining on your own...I needed a partner," she smiled weakly at me.

I smiled down at her, adjusting my sitting position so her head wouldn't fall.

"Well I'm here now," I responded gently. "I missed you as well dearie," I added.

An uncomfortable feeling rose at the bottom of my stomach. That acid reflux feeling again.

Edward, seriously, fuck off already.

I clenched my jaw slightly, just looking to Gertrude. I wasn't sure what I felt. Maybe it was just being alone in Arkham. Maybe it was the greatest feeling in the world fucking with Eddie's head. Maybe it was the pleasure I got from Oswald's resentment from me hanging out with his mother. I just knew what I needed to do in that moment. She was laying her head on me; that was new.

I leaned in, holding the back of her head steady. I wasn't sure exactly what was happening but as soon as it started, it was over.

Edward came charging through; probably from the fear of me kissing his boyfriend's mother.

### Nygma

I blinked wildly at what I was about to do and jerked my head back.

Ah, what in the hell? Riddler, you creep!

_Hahahaahaha, oh you like it._

Gross.

I looked to Gertrude, trying to hide the pain in my face from the confusion I was experiencing.

"Gertrude, hello," I murmured, sitting her up right. "This...is...awkward."

### Gertrude

I blinked, "Oh Edward...what a pleasant surprise," I said without much expression in my voice.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

He looked around my apartment and then down to what he was wearing, He grimaced slightly. He then just got to his feet and collected the jacket from the chair.

"Oh, I...uh...I don't know actually," he murmured, rather embarrassed at that point.

"I think...we were about to kiss. Or you and...him were. As much as I adore you Gertrude, I'm taken," he chuckled weakly. "I...uhh.. I should really go," he murmured, shuffling towards the door.

"Goodbye, Eddie dear. Give Oswald my love," I remained seated on the couch. I broke open the bottle of wine that Riddler had brought for me. I drank straight out of the bottle, not caring one bit.

"Damn…," I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought about putting up the chapters that we have done slowly so you don't have to wait once you catch up with what we have done. However, I have been so touched with all of your comments that I have decided, "To hell with waiting! I'll post all that we have edited and complete."
> 
> Enjoy!

### Nygma

I rolled my eyes and sighed weakly as I reached the apartment building and took the elevator up.

I let myself into Oswald's pent house; the lights were all off. It was late. I took off the jacket and hat, going towards the spare bedroom. I passed the master bedroom and stopped in front of the open door for a moment as I was removing the purple shirt. I should return it to his closet. I knew it was his from the ridiculously short arm length compared to mine.

I put it with his other clothes and walked around the bed. I didn't stay in here because I was scared of Riddler doing something to Oswald. I was also scared of Oswald witnessing my night terrors. However, I needed him more than ever now. Or I was going to break apart again and Riddler would win.

I slipped out of my soaking wet slacks and went to his side of the bed to rub his arm gently, looking down at his peaceful face.

### Oswald

Feeling a touch on my arm, I stirred in my sleep and slowly woke up, rolling over. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

I jumped back at first, thinking that Riddler was coming to kill me for earlier. When I looked closer, I could see that Riddler's craziness was gone from Nygma's face.

"Neg, you scared me," I whispered loudly to him. "I thought you were Riddler coming to kill me for earlier," I chuckled to him.

I patted the open side of my bed with my left hand.

"This spot is always for you. You have no need to ask if you can join me," I smiled up at him warmly.

### Nygma

"Maybe I'll stay for a little bit," I whispered, crawling underneath the covers next to him.

"No, I assure you it's just me," I chuckled weakly. I decided to not tell him where I had been that night; it was embarrassing enough to have witnessed it.

I moved closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth; it had been so cold in Arkham.

### Oswald

"I'm glad! He wasn't too happy to see my naked body on his. I think the only reason I escaped unscathed was because he still was fully clothed," I laughed lightly.

I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling the base of his neck. It was so great to not have the other side of the bed empty any longer. I smiled even larger now.

"Say Neg, what asks but never answers?"

### Nygma

"A question?" I asked with a smile at that. I missed my riddles. I was just growing tired of the giant one living inside of me.

I stroked his arm with my fingertips as we laid there. It was nice to hear his voice and feel his warmth after so long.

### Oswald

"Not the answer I was looking for, but also a valid answer," I chuckled, thinking that I had stumped him but, of course, he had one upped me again.

"The answer I thought of was an owl. Sleep well Nygma dear. You can always feel safe and secure in these arms," I kissed the base of his neck before settling in for the night. My body was as close as I could get to Nygma's, feeling the warmth radiate off of his body, and breathing in his scent.

,h3>Nygma  
I chuckled gently at his answer. "Alright, you got me, Oswald," I whispered. As I felt his breathing lighten up as he went to sleep, I stared off into the darkness of his room.  
I was afraid of falling asleep. I was afraid of what lay beneath my eyelids. I couldn't let Riddler put me to sleep because he may do something to Oswald; especially since he wanted to do things with Gertrude and I wouldn't let him.

Sleep, however, overtook me and I fell into a deep sleep. The nightmares started after a couple of hours. I never remembered much from them; just maniacal laughter, images of blood and lightning, figures killing one another, and the laughter again. Then there was me laying on the cold ground.

I began to toss back and forth in the bed, then I started to kick.

"Stop," I whined. "Stop!"

I sat straight up in the bed, screaming and grabbing my hair in my hands.

"STOP!" I kept screaming over and over.

### Oswald

I was sleeping very lightly when I felt Nygma stir. When he began thrashing in the bed, I ducked out of the way to avoid one of this elbows but could not avoid getting kicked. Luckily, I moved a few inches so his kick made contact with my upper thigh and not my 'little Oswald'.

When the screaming began, I got out of bed and walked to his side of the bed. I looked him in the eyes. I could not tell if he was asleep having a nightmare or if he was awake. 

"Shhh, shhhh. Neg, everything is going to be alright. I'm right here. Your emperor penguin is right here," I whispered calmly to him before wrapping my arms around him. One hand began stroking his head. The other rubbed his back gently.

"I love you, Edward Nygma. Whatever storm hits, we will face it together. I will always make space for you under my umbrella, so you won't get soaked by the rain."

"Neg, shhh, shhhh," I said, still holding Nygma in my arms while trying to help him fight whatever was causing this behavior.

### Nygma

I couldn't tell when Oswald was trying to console me. I was fighting some invisible force while still screaming. 

The Riddler's maniacal laughter came after the screams until I was able to realize it was a nightmare and not reality. 

The entire ordeal lasted a good twenty minutes or so. When it passed, I sank back, realizing Oswalds arms were around me. I began to sob hysterically, grabbing his arms as I wrapped my arms around him. 

I couldn't stop shaking; it was so bad I feared I was hurting Oswald. I managed to pull back. My chest was begging for air as I gasped to revive my lungs. 

I couldn't speak for a bit after I managed to start calming down. I just lay silent in his arms with my eyes closed but I was still very much awake. 

"I am so sorry," I choked out.

### Oswald

I began wiping his tears away with quick but gentle movements.

"Neg, look at me. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here with you always. Even if you push me away, I will stay." 

I began wiping Nygma's tears away lightly with my lips. I tasted the salt with every contact my lips made.

### Nygma

The tears kept coming. I was nothing but an emotional wreck anymore since Arkham. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be okay. 

I sucked in a breath at his comforting words and nodded. My arms still hung loosely around his neck as I leaned into his chest. 

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked him weakly once I could form coherent words. Anything to get my mind off what just happened.

### Oswald

I paused my comforting kisses that had now traversed his whole face in their pursuit to catch all of Nygma's tears. My lips were on his left cheek before I stopped, turning to look him in the eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing myself. I was so glad that you agreed to my offer after what seems so long ago. I cannot picture a life without you in it anymore, Neg. It's you or life just isn't worth living for me. I don't know when these feelings first came to be, but they only got stronger when you were locked up in Arkham. I am the luckiest man alive to have you, Mr. Edward Nygma," I smiled softly at him before giving him pecks on each cheek.

Nygma   
I smiled softly at his words, looking up to him through tearful eyes. I stroked his cheek with my fingers as my eyes fell to his lips. 

I was calmer now, but I couldn't shake the feelings I had deep inside. I was worried what changed me in Arkham might make Oswald come to despise me.

I leaned up and kissed him passionately while slipping my hands up in his hair. I preferred to tell him I loved him through my actions.

### Oswald

When Nygma began kissing me, I was the happiest man alive. It had been six months since we had contact like this. I trembled as I felt his fingertips on my scalp.

I reached down so my own hands ran through his hair, which caused his hair to look rather wild.

Each action Nygma made in our exchange of lips, I mirrored. 

My breathing had already increased and was being released inside of Nygma's mouth. It was like I had done an intense workout. I struggled to catch my breath but only broke the surface to come up for air.

### Nygma

Feeling Oswald's reactions against me, I deepened our kissing. I gripped his hair firmly, forcing him to lay back on the bed. 

I wasn't sure how far Riddler would let me go but I was going to test his limits. He had taken more from me than I could talk about; this was payback in a way. It was also for me. I missed my lover. 

I slipped in between his legs, kneeling there as I leaned over his torso and continued to kiss him. I took care of his bad leg to not hurt him. 

I moved my lips from his and started my way down his neck, leading to his shoulder. My forehead leaned against his shoulder as I caught my breath. My chest was still tight.  
Oswald shifted under me after a few moments, bringing me back to reality. I leaned up to nip his lower lip.

"Sorry," I whispered, biting on his lower lip a bit harder. I pulled at it before releasing it and returned to kissing his shoulder. 

I trailed my lips down his arm and back up, then down his chest and torso. I trailed my lips lightly against his skin to where his tiny body hairs would tickle him. 

When he let me know where the sensitive areas were located, I took my time placing my kisses. I left my hands laying on his shoulders, gripping them gently. 

I tugged at the lining of his boxers with my teeth, growling playfully.

Hearing Oswald whimper, I let the elastic band snap back against his skin and sat up, taking his bad leg in my hands and massaging it. 

I took my time just running my fingers over his skin and massaging the muscles that I knew ached him a lot.

"Trust me," I whispered gently into his ear, nipping the tip of it with a smile before kissing him forcefully. 

Like a switch just flipped inside of me. 

I groaned into his mouth as my hands moved down the sides of his body, grabbing his hips and pulling his lower half of his body up to where he'd have to wrap his legs around me, which he complied with. 

I then lifted him up to where he was balancing against my lower waist, my hands bracing his back so he was up against me.

Oswald had the advantage here as he sat taller than me. I just grinned up to him. I managed to back us off the bed, standing up slowly as I made sure my footing was right. 

I had gotten stronger while I was in Arkham. I'm sure that came from the Riddler part of me. I at least could carry Oswald. 

I kept my eyes on his as I walked him to the bedroom door which I kicked closed and leaned his back up against it, letting him slide down my body some to where I could kiss him again. One hand braced on the wall behind his head, and the other slipped to his waist keeping him securely against me.

Flashbacks came back from the night we christened my apartment and I chuckled, releasing my lover for just a moment so we could lose the rest of the garments we were wearing. 

I grabbed Oswald's waist and hoisted him back up against the wall. The man was trembling against me. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was but I didn't show it as my lips pressed firmly against his. 

My tongue forced its way into his mouth as my fingertips dug into his side. 

I did something I had never done before or really even thought of doing; I took Oswald passionately. 

He cried out sharply into my mouth at the first thrust but didn't tell me to stop. I took that as my permission slip and continued. 

The feelings were different from our encounters before, I could understand why Oswald was so keen on being the dom; it was unexplainable to have him at my mercy, which I showed none. 

When we both finished, my legs were shaking so bad I felt like I was going to drop Oswald. I carried him back to our bed and laid him down. I collapsed next to him with my breathing extremely labored.

### Oswald

As I laid where Nygma had placed me, I was still trying to take in what just happened. My breathing was showing zero signs of calming anytime soon.

I wanted to say many things to Nygma, sweet things, but all of the pleasure I was still feeling was overriding the signal from my brain to my mouth. I just opened and closed it a few times and then finally decided on keeping it closed until I regained control of my speech.

I looked at Nygma with a dopey little smile on my face. As I stared at him, I thought about how tenderly Nygma had handled me. I was surprised at how much I wanted him to dominate me tonight. I actually had been thinking about what it would be like for a while ever since he had asked if I trusted him. 

As my breathing stabilized, I reached over and stroked Nygma's cheek.

"I love you, Edward Nygma, and nothing you can do will ever stop making me love you," I smiled warmly at him before snuggling into his chest. My arms embraced him, clung to him, not wanting to let him go.

I turned my face up to look at him. "Sweet dreams, love."


	5. Chapter 5

### Leslie

"The Captain's going to have my head if I don't find the cause of the breakout at Arkham."

Detective James Gordon was sitting at the dinner table across from Leslie. They just finished dinner so he set his napkin down on the table next to his empty plate.

"Dinner was wonderful, love," he smiled warmly to her.

"Thank you," Leslie smiled to him.

She would never tell him anything of what she had been involved with that night her and Oswald broke Edward out of Arkham. She would take it to her grave if she had to; she loved the man before her but her loyalty laid with her family.

She felt Jim was close to proposing to her which worried her a bit. She wondered if she could keep her lives separate from one another. The life in which she still saw Oswald and Edward, and her life with the Detective.

"What happened that night exactly?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. The woman who oversaw the night shift was found unconscious next to her desk, the baseball bat laying next to her. Keys were gone, and the only prisoner that had disappeared was Edward Nygma. I immediately turned to his partner in crime Oswald but found nothing. Said he was no longer interested in Edward's services as he lost his only valuable position in GCPD over his antics. So Nygma's disappeared into the wind."

Leslie nodded weakly at that. "I miss him. I thought he was better off in Arkham," she whispered sadly.

"He was Leslie. I'll find him," nodded Jim.

She nodded sadly and began clearing the table to put the dishes in the sink.

"Well I have to go, babe," noted Jim, grabbing his coat and kissing her gently. "See you later."

Leslie looked after him and sighed while washing their dishes before going to get dressed. She wanted to go see Oswald and hopefully Edward. She had stayed clear of them for about a month now.

She got to Oswald's club and slipped inside, going directly to the VIP room. She knocked on the door.

### Nygma

I was sitting inside of the room. Oswald had just stepped out for some wine but water for me. I didn't want to drink. I had fought Riddler back for the moment. I needed to stay focused.

Everything was wearing on me. Bags had formed under my eyes. I just seemed absolutely exhausted all the time. Riddler and myself were in a raging war underneath the skin; unfortunately, I wasn't sure who would win the next round.

My darkness was growing worse, along with the night terrors. I felt so bad for Oswald having to wake up and deal with them, so I moved myself back out of our room and into the spare bedroom where I could scream away.

I looked up at the knock. I fidgeted for a moment before standing and going over to the door. However, I knew I shouldn't open it. What if Jim Gordon was on the other side? I would wait for Oswald.

### Oswald

I was walking back to the VIP room when I saw a familiar figure standing outside of it, waiting by the door.

"Lee, what a pleasant surprise! How have you been?"

"I've been alright. I have missed seeing both Neggy and Ossie sooo much!" she said while giving me a hug and smiling sweetly.

I returned her smile. "Lee, come join me. I was just about to break open this bottle of wine."

I opened the door the way that I had told Nygma would be my signal that I was the one entering the room.

"Neg, look who I found lurking about outside my private room!" I winked at Leslie as she rolled her eyes at me.

### Nygma

I looked up to Leslie and smiled softly. "Les," I commented, gently getting to my feet and hugging her.

"Edward," she gasped weakly when she pulled away from me.

"You look like hell," she commented while quietly looking me over.

I just shrugged and took the water glass from Oswald as I sat down. "I feel like shit," I murmured.

"Did Arkham really take that much of a toll on you?" she asked, coming to sit next to me and taking my hand in her own.

"Coming out of Arkham did this to me," I responded, looking down to her hand holding my own.

She blinked.

"It's exhausting fighting yourself constantly Les...Riddler wants to come out but I want him to stay away. Though by doing that, I have to welcome the night terrors he leaves me. It sucks."

She looked to me quietly as her training and knowledge kicked in. "I think you just need to talk about it. Let it out," she nodded, rubbing my shoulders. "You literally look like you haven't eaten in a week. Or slept."

"I get night terrors if I sleep and I can't keep Oswald up twenty-four hours a day for he's a busy man. He has things to do so he needs to have rest."  
"So do you..."

I just shrugged at her comment. "I have nothing to do but sit in a chair and stare at walls all day."

Leslie glanced to Oswald quietly then back to me and kissed my cheek. "Look, tell me what you're feeling."

I shook my head. "I don't want a therapy session, Leslie."

### Oswald

I stood back and gave Leslie and Nygma there space as this was their first meeting since he had broken out of Arkham.

I stepped in as I could tell that this conversation was bothering Nygma.

"All that matters now is that we have Nygma back, Lee, and that he is not in Arkharm."

I went to sit on Nygma's other side.

"Neg, I told you that I wasn't going to let you walk this alone. Why won't you rely on me? I don't like seeing you suffer by yourself," I stroked his cheek lightly.

### Nygma

I looked to Oswald softly as I grabbed his hand in my own and kissed the top of it.

"You have a city to take over soon Oswald," I whispered to him. "I'll figure it out. I don't need to keep you up all night and day. You'll fall apart too," I smiled weakly, nuzzling my nose against his hand while closing my eyes. "Just knowing you're here helps."

### Oswald

"I'll fall apart without you, Neg. That already happened over these past six months. I did things I regretted to cope with our separation. Some I didn't, like tracking down a few of the thugs that tried to drown my mother. That was quite fun."

I chuckled a bit, remembering finding Fish's men one by one.

The first I found in the dark of the night at the warehouse district. I made him walk to the edge of the pier before I shoot him off of it to be carried away by the current.

The second I took my sweet time with. I had kidnapped him and took him to the 'clinic' bound so he could not escape. I found some of Nygma's medical supplies lying around the clinic. I first started by pulling his fingernails off one by one. Then I poked him with some needles on the forearms. I left him for a day and then came back for more. Next came the baseball bat to his legs. Since I was unable to walk normally now, why should someone else get to? The third day, I returned in a very dark mood. I had no idea how to use it, but I looked over to Riddler's chair and wanted to use it. Since I was about done with this son of a bitch, I moved him to the chair and strapped him in. I switched on the power for a few moments before I heard him begin to whisper. I paused the machine and listened to his mumbles, which seemed to mostly be nothing of consequence until the last sentence he said:  
"Fish Mooney is planning on making a run at Carmine Falcone very soon, and plans on making it look like Oswald Cobblepot's doing."

This interested me. _I may have to have Zsasz pay Fish a visit to keep her in line..._

I switched the machine back on until the goon ceased breathing. I threw him off the dock and returned to Oswald's, my club, to celebrate my killings.

"Oswald, Oswald…," I blinked as I heard my name.

"Sorry Neg, I was lost in thought..."

### Nygma

I smiled faintly to him. "It's okay," I nodded before looking back to Leslie.

"I will be okay. I've got a plan," I noted softly. "Everything will work out."

I was going to kill Riddler; I figured it was the only way. I had been thinking on it a lot, though it risked my life as well. I just couldn't live life like this anymore, even if I had the love of my life at my side. Oswald could never destroy the darkness inside of me no matter how hard he tried.

Leslie rubbed my shoulders again. "Oswald covered well for you when Jim came asking questions. I think he should stay off your tail for now. He thinks you left Gotham."

### Oswald

"Anything for you love!" I smiled at him. "I was tempted to punch him in the face a few times for locking you up in Arkham though, but that would not have helped anyone," I chuckled.

I noticed that Nygma had seemed more withdrawn recently and it was making me nervous, but I was too cowardly to ask him about it because I was living in this time of happiness that I was given.

### Nygma

I blinked at that and just stared at her silently. I said nothing though. In fact, I didn't know what to say.

"He deserves to be punched in the face," I responded evenly. I then glanced to Leslie, "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's fine. He makes me want to punch him in the face sometimes too," she giggled. "I think he's going to propose soon…," she trailed off.

### Oswald

"Propose, Lee? Are you sure that is what you want? Should you accept, that would mean meeting like this would become extremely hard to pull off. Are you sure that you can keep both lives separate?" I asked earnestly

"I love him…," she murmured in reply, "...and I love the two of you. I think I could do it just fine. He's at work all the time anyways," she noted. "I don't have to be at his beck and call twenty-four/seven, ya know?"

### Nygma

She then looked to me, "What do you think, Edward?"

I just shrugged. "It's not like we could be at your wedding anyways, Leslie. I've always told you to follow your heart. If your heart leads you to Jim, then don't let anything stand in your way."

She smiled softly at that and kissed my cheek and then Oswald's. "We'll celebrate anyways, okay? After the wedding."

"You never know, I might be dancing at your wed…," giggled Leslie but I cut her off, "Have a good night," I told her, walking her from the VIP room to standing in the hallway.

The smile fell from her face and she just wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Feel better, Ed, please?" she asked, looking up to me. "Don't do anything stupid," she warned.

"Never," I smiled faintly to her.

She nodded and leaned up on her toes to kiss my cheek before zipping up her jacket to head out.

I watched after her, picking up my jacket and pulling it on. "I think I'm going to go for a walk," I told Oswald quietly, kissing his cheek before leaving his club as well.

I'd be doing him a favor honestly; he wouldn't have to worry himself over Riddler or I. I laid there frozen in my thoughts for another hour before I got out of bed. I exited the bedroom and went into the kitchen. I knew there was a hatch in here somewhere to the roof, being the penthouse suite, and there it was over the dining table.

I walked over and pulled out a chair, climbing up onto the table and standing on it as I tugged on the latch. It opened and the ladder dropped out. I rested the ladder feet on the table and climbed up onto it.

The ladder jerked under my weight, knocking over the roses on the table and shattering the vase as it impacted the floor. I got out onto the top of the roof and closed the hatch behind me.

I swallowed hard, getting to my feet again and walking over to the ledge of the apartment building. It was windy up here and the moon was poking through the heavy cloud cover. 

The rain had stopped.

I placed my hands flat on the concrete ledge that came up to my chest. I took in a hard breath as I looked over the lights of Gotham City. It was beautiful up here.

_What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?_ came the voice.

"What I should have done a long time ago…," I murmured quietly.

I braced myself on my hands and jumped up swinging one leg over the ledge. I slowly got to my feet and held my arms out for balance.

I then looked over the ledge and down to the streets below me. I would certainly die from the fall.

_GET THE FUCK DOWN!_ screamed Riddler in my head.

"Oh, I could get down alright," I threatened as I stood there.

The wind whipped through my hair and licked my face as the tears were still streaming down my face.

_I will take over! I swear to god!_

"You do it and I'll fucking jump," I responded. "I will kill the both of us. I don't even care."

### Oswald

I heard something. After a couple minutes, I got out of bed and went to check on Nygma in the spare room, but he was not there. A bit worried, I headed towards the kitchen. Next to the base of the dining room table was a shattered vase with roses strewn all over the floor. I looked up at the hatch. Maybe… After I climbed on the table slowly because of my bad leg and struggled a standing position, I reached up and pulled at the latch, letting the ladder fall down. I climbed the ladder, wondering why Nygma had gone on the roof at such a late hour... 

I found him on the roof’s ledge, looking like he was going to jump off. 

I ran towards him as fast as I could.

_Dammit! Could see all of the signs of this...Why didn't I push more? What could I do to prevent him from feeling this way?_

My mind was a mess right now. I needed to stop Nygma from jumping. I just hoped that I could stop him in time!


	6. Chapter 6

### Nygma

I didn't hear Oswald come up as my mind was focused on Riddler and the lights of the city beneath me. I couldn't believe how free I felt in those moments. Free from the darkness, the pain, the terror I had felt for the majority of these past few months with Riddler in control.

_Eddie, get down, please!_ begged Riddler.

"Begging now, are we?" I asked. "Funny how begging never works. I begged Jim Gordon to put a fucking bullet in my head the night he arrested me. I BEGGED HIM" I screamed. 

"Did he do it? Of course not. No, he thought I could be helped. HA!" I choked out. "There's no help for me now.

_If you jump, we're dead._

"Oh thank you, captain obvious, that's what will happen? Yeah, I'm pretty sure cracking my head against that concrete will kill me. You'll be dead though; I think that's worth it."

I took in a deep breath and a wind gust almost made me lose balance but I recovered it quickly and just started laughing as I held out my arms to steady myself again.

_Oswald wouldn't approve of this..._

"Oswald deserves better," I responded. "He definitely doesn't deserve a broken man with a fucked up demented soul torturing him from the inside out. And when he does come out, he goes and fucks around with Oswald's own mother. You're pretty fucked up, Riddler."

_...I can't deny that..._

"Course you can't. I let you out to make you happy, and you took advantage of it. This is what we both deserve now. I'm going to jump."

I looked up to the moon beams making their way down to me. I cackled up to the moon.

### Oswald

I saw the wind almost knock him from his perch as I was only a few feet away. I continued my quick pace.

When he was within half an arms' length, I grabbed him and pulled him away from the ledge. When I pulled him, however, I lost my balance and Nygma fell on top of me.

I breathed in a sigh of relief now that he was on steadier ground.

I was a bit concerned by his laugher however hoping that I hadn't just pulled Riddler on top of me.

### Nygma

I yelped when Oswald pulled me back and I fell on top of him as we hit the ground. I hadn't even heard him come up, I was sure he was sound asleep in bed.

I looked down to him quietly trying to catch my breath. I had experienced the sensation of falling and it scared the shit out of me.

My eyes were wide eyed and dark but there was no Riddler there. It was the adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Thank god, I got here it time!" Oswald breathed out. 'What were you doing up here?"

I moved and got up from the ground wiping off my hands and elbows from where I fell on them. "What do you think," I responded silently.

### Oswald

"If the answer is killing yourself, I won't let you. Really you want to make me go through hell. If I lost you, I kill myself soon after. I would drink myself so thick with alcohol and then drown myself by walking straight off of the pier." Tears began forming in my eyes.

"Neg, what did I do wrong? I just got you back and now you are wanting to depart from me so soon. I..I.." My words got lost in my sobs as I placed my head in my hands.

### Nygma

I swallowed at his reactions. I had thought about what it would do to him, but I just felt he deserved better.

"You've done nothing wrong Oswald," I whispered weakly watching him. I knelt in front of him feeling defeated, I hung my head. The tears still were falling.

"It's me," I choked weakly to him. "Look at me Oswald, I'm fucked up.

"I don't fucking care if you are damage goods! I still love you all the same. I always have and always will! I am not the perfect man you think I am. I am a dark sinister man who enjoys killing and especially torturing people that I don't like. You are the one constant in my life, Edward Nygma. Please don't push me away!" Oswald said to me with conviction.

I looked to him silently at that, "No, Oswald, you are perfect." I murmured reaching out for him and helping him up with me. I straightened his robe he was wearing and sighed heavily.

"I have this thing inside of me," I told him darkly. "It could come out and kill you at any time, you do know that, don't you? He made deals with you before, but he's done playing. He could slit your throat in your sleep, but yet you still want to lay with me." I swallowed my voice cracking. "I am losing my ability to control him, I am doing everything I can to stay here. I'm losing the fight a little more day by day.." I trailed off.

I looked away from him and let the wind lick the sides of my wet cheeks. I shifted my feet uncomfortably.

"You will never have a good life with me I'm afraid," I choked weakly. "Before I went into Arkham, we were perfect. We were happy, I wasn't afraid. Now I'm fucking terrified I'm going to wake up one morning and your blood is going to be on my hands. I have had terrors of that exact thing."

"I was naive before Oswald, I thought we were going to be this little perfect couple in this perfect little apartment. You were going to become Emperor of Gotham and I was going to be right beside you doing whatever I needed to do to make sure you held that title." I murmured brushing his hair from his face. "Even had ludicrous thoughts like marriage, mainly because of Leslie pumping my head full of thoughts, or not. Never really mattered to me, as long as we're together.." I trailed off.

"Then this shit happened. This thing inside of me, Riddler, decides to rear his ugly head and start to fuck everything up. Then I'm thrown in Arkham and now I've reduced myself to this."

### Oswald

"Don't you realize that I don't want any of it if I don't have you to share it with?" I paused as he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I also am well aware that Riddler is done playing. Once he decided to fuck with my mother, I was done playing nice with him. In getting you out of Arkham. I told him that I would rather kill him, along with you than let him terrorize the city. He decided not to listen to me, so I made him do so by firing a warning shot from my umbrella. I think the fact that it grazed his ear made him think twice about crossing me ever again." I laughed at that.

"I know that we cannot be the perfect couple right now, but are you willing to give up on our future that can be happy? I know that we can work this out, Neg. Only if we are both willing to work at it. Are you willing to? I already have accepted all of your good and your bad parts."

### Nygma

I watched him weakly and just slid my hands into his. "Of course I'm willing to work on it," I whispered.

I knew I was going to have to push all my own thoughts back for Oswald. It hadn't hit me until now that the only thing that scared me more than Riddler was Oswald drinking himself to death.

I just pulled him close leaning my forehead against his wiping his tears away. I kissed his forehead gently. My mind hadn't been this clear in a long while, I liked it.

Maybe I scared the Riddler back a bit with almost falling off a building. I hoped he was gone for good.


	7. Chapter 7

### Nygma

I opened the door the next evening to Leslie standing there. I had actually slept the night before, despite what had happened. 

Oswald had left for a bit that day but remained by my side; He was afraid I was going to try it again. 

"Hi Les...,"I murmured but I was cut off as she slapped me across the face. 

I growled at the force of her action as my head snapped to the side. I clenched my jaw, snarling under my breath while trying to keep Riddler back. He was fighting to the surface but I held my ground.

I rubbed my cheek, moving back from the door as she marched inside while pointing her finger at me. 

I looked at her through wild eyes as I started to tremble. 

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched at me. 

She then went to hit me again but I snatched her arm to stop it for her own safety. I wasn't sure he would stay back if she struck me again. 

She grunted and wrenched her arm out of my grasp. 

"Oswald told me about your stupid little stunt last night Edward," she said in a shrill voice. "I said I wouldn't say anything but then I got mad. You are such a selfish prick!"

I inhaled deeply, trying to control myself as I just watched her. 

"Did you not even think about what would happen to Oswald? Or me?" she growled, poking her finger into my chest hard. She remained in my face. 

I looked to her sadly, but no words formed on my lips. "I did," I finally whispered. 

"But you decided to still do it? Kill yourself?" she asked darkly. "I did not risk my neck breaking you out of Arkham for you to do some stupid shit Neggy." 

She then looked to Oswald and smiled weakly to him, "Sorry, dear, I just couldn't contain my rage anymore." 

She then glared at me again. "I hate you right now," she growled and went to pour herself a glass of wine. 

I was still struggling to keep Riddler contained so I just sank into the couch as I gripped the side of the cushions. He was still fighting me but I told myself I could do it. 

I took a breath when the feeling went away. With my mind clear as it had been since the night before, I was able to focus. 

"I deserved that," I murmured apologetically.

"Leslie, you really aren't helping the situation," Oswald chimed in.

"Helping the situation?" she asked coldly. "Were you helping the situation by letting him try to jump thirty stories to his death?"

"Stop," I murmured from the couch, gripping it so tightly my knuckles were turning white.

"Well, excuse me for falling asleep, Leslie! I have been doing all I can to protect Ed and help him through this while you have been fucking Gordon every night! So what have _you_ honestly been doing to help this situation?!" Oswald screamed back at Leslie. I could hear the rage in his voice.

I took in a ragged breath. I was fighting but he was winning; I succumbed finally. 

"You need to talk to us, Ed," Leslie sighed, looking over to me.

### Riddler

"Ed's not here," I responded while looking back to her and rising to my feet. 

"What?" she asked in confusion. She stepped back as I lunged for her over the couch. 

She dropped the wine glass she was holding as I grabbed her and spun her around, holding her back to me as my hands around her neck. 

I looked to Oswald as he started for me and I snarled. "I will break her neck." 

He stopped where he was.

Leslie swallowed hard but stayed still. I chuckled against her ear, leaning my lips down to them, "Got nothing snarky to say now, do you?" 

"It would be lovely to kill you. I wonder what James Gordon would think about me snapping the neck of his little plaything. I killed his fiancee and then killing his new squeeze? Oh, I'm getting a hard-on merely thinking about the thrill" I laughed out loud.

Leslie's eyes narrowed at that and she shook her head. "You won't get the chance," she muttered under her breath before sinking her teeth into my arm. 

I growled and jerked back from her. She turned and kneed me in between the legs then grabbed my throat to force me down. She placed a foot on my knee and jumped up to my back, proceeding to kick me in the small of my back, which forced me to hands and knees. 

Her movements were fluid and fast, almost feline-like. I didn't even have a chance to respond as she flipped me to my back, jumping lightly off. 

"You aren't going to do shit to me, Riddler."

### Oswald

I stood there a bit frightened, wondering if Riddler would in fact snap Leslie's neck.

I was still left in shock of the fact that Leslie had fought off Riddler. I stood there for a few seconds and just took everything thing in.

"Umm, Leslie, where did you learn to do that?" I asked, pointing at Riddler in her grasp.

### Riddler

"You actually think I would work in a place like Arkham without knowing how to protect myself?" she asked with a coy smile. 

"Feisty," I grinned up to her from where she was now holding me on the ground by my throat. "I like my women feisty, you little minx." 

She rolled her eyes and tightened her hold around my throat. I started to gag but she kept her grasp. 

My eyes bulged slightly and I tried to flail but I couldn't. I began to claw at her arms while crying out. 

Edward switched places with me in fright that she was going to kill him.

### Nygma

"ST...OP!" I choked. "PLEASE, IT'S ME!" I began to turn blue in the face.

"Leslie, I think that's enough!" Oswald shouted. "Look, Ed is back." 

Oswald rushed over to me.

Leslie blinked and released my throat. "Sorry," she murmured, getting to her feet. 

I gasped for air, whining as the air rushed into my starving lungs. I just laid on the floor, hyperventilating for more air as I clenched my fists. 

I closed my eyes, rubbing my throat and choking as I managed to sit up. 

"What the fuck?" I growled.

### Oswald

I looked over Nygma, just so happy to see that his chest rise and fall. 

I kept my eyes fixed on Nygma. I could see bruises forming on his neck.

My blood began boiling, however, I kept my back to Leslie. It was silent for a few moments as my jaw clenched in anger.

"Leslie, please get out. We don't need any of your _help_ anymore. I'm sorry I even called you about this matter. Go back to your happy life with Jim Gordon. Leave us alone,” I warned her.

### Nygma

Leslie looked to Oswald quietly at that, then she looked to me. My eyes locked with hers for a moment. I was still struggling to catch my breath. 

"No, wait," I whispered, getting to my feet. 

"No, it's fine, Ed," she responded, picking up her coat and walking for the door. Leslie opened it and left without another word.

I swallowed and tried to go after her. "No, wait," I repeated but I couldn't walk straight and leaned against the kitchen counter out of breath. 

I just stared at the closed door sadly.

### Oswald

I got up and followed Nygma into the kitchen. 

I was lost as to what to say. I wasn't sure how Nygma was feeling after I kicked his stepsister out of the apartment. I just reached out lightly and touched his arm.

### Nygma

I looked to Oswald at his gentle touch and smiled faintly. "I'm okay," I whispered.

I touched my throat again; that woman had such a strong grip for how little she was. 

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply but it still hurt. I looked down and realized I was standing in the broken wine glass Leslie dropped. 

I immediately leaned over, picking up the big pieces of glass. 

"What a mess," I whispered.

"Neg, you're standing on the glass! Let me get the dust pan and broom. Go relax on the couch or how about I draw you a nice warm bath?" Oswald smiled at me.

I nodded to him at that. I felt overly tired from the recent events. Riddler seemed to have disappeared since I was being choked; I knew he'd be back though. 

"A bath sounds nice," I told him as I headed towards the bedroom. 

I was still in a haze; I wasn't sure if it was from my air being cut off or the events of the night before. 

I stopped at the bedroom door and looked to Oswald quietly. "Why did you throw her out?" I asked.

### Oswald

"I don't know much myself, Neg! I saw her hurting you; well, I know it wasn't exactly you. I got angry and upset. I did her a favor by kicking her out. It could've gotten a lot worse had I not. I am not sure that I could guarantee that she wouldn't have been hurt."

I turned the knobs on the tub, adjusting the water temperature.

"I'm sorry if that scares you, Neg. Ever since you were locked up, my temper rages out of control and causes me to do things that I never would've done previously. I am not the soft, sweet Oswald that you fell in love with," I turned to look at his reaction from all of the words that I had just spit out.

### Nygma

I stood in the doorway, looking to him while digesting what he was telling me. I could tell his demeanor had changed. 

I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders gently. "Just don't change to me, Oswald," I whispered, touching the side of his face for a moment. 

"Arkham changed us both."

I leaned over and chuckled softly as I splashed some of the water up at him.

### Oswald 

“Now you've done it!" I chuckled, splashing some water back at Nygma before hopping in the tub. He followed after me. As he had the longer legs, I squeezed in as best as I could in the front half of the tub.

"Oh, I would never change unless you want me too, Neg. You keep me grounded and held together. I am very afraid of what part of me will awaken when someone dear to me disappears from my life completely. The two persons that qualify in that category are my mother and you."

"When I came undone while you were locked up, I actually enjoyed what I was feeling. I felt so alive killing. I especially felt alive killing my victims slowly as fear entered their eyes. The whisperings in the underbelly of Gotham is that everyone should fear the head of the Maroni family and the umbrella that he carries. Penguin's umbrella!" I laughed.

I splashed water at Nygma.

"One day, Gotham will fear us both and regret taking us for granted. I am glad that this partnership has worked out as well as it has. I am even more happy to have fallen in love with you, Edward Nygma." 

I turned my head up to him, planting a kiss on the base of his jaw while smiling.

### Nygma 

I chuckled, flicking water back at him as my other hand rubbed his arm comfortingly. 

"You deserve Gotham," I told him quietly before kissing the top of his forehead. I closed my eyes feeling his kiss on my jaw. "I would never want you to change. I think you're perfect the way you are," I added, looking down to him. 

"I'm sorry for the things I have done lately. I've done things out of fear and anger. You don't deserve any of that, but I'm grateful you love me enough to look past the wrong."

I wrapped both arms around him comfortingly and just held him, listening to the water filling the tub. "I would fear you too, if I didn't love you so much," I smiled. "For being so small, you can be very intimidating," I teased lightly in his ear.

### Oswald

"Well, anyone would seem small to you, Gigantor," I chuckled before splashing him again as I turned around to face him. 

I reached out to touch the bruises forming around his throat. My fingers lightly traced the marks.

"Neg, I am sorry I couldn't protect you. There must be another way to bring you back once Riddler overtakes you that does not require violence. You never seemed the type to be into it."

### Nygma 

"Mmm, I guess choking may be out of the list of bedroom adventures," I smiled at that. 

My eyes turned sad at his words though. "I don't know what switches us," I noted. "It just seems to be an extreme feeling: pain, fright, or something else," I shrugged. 

I took a breath as his fingers traced the sore bruises on my skin. 

"I will figure it out though, eventually. Like I can't even sense him right now since Leslie choked him out of me."

### Oswald

"Enough talk of dark changes our lives have taken," I placed my finger on his lips, leaning in closer to Nygma.

My finger then traced the shape of his lips, followed by his right jaw, down his neck, continuing down to the front of his chest, pausing to slowly circle his nipple.

I watched his face intently as I took in every subtle reaction he made to my advances. As much as I liked seeing his dominating side take me, I needed to be back in control. I felt I was losing my touch. I needed to confirm that I still had it.

I moved even closer to Nygma now; our bare chests touching each other. I tilted my head up and planted my lips on his chin, moving down his jawline to his neck.  
I paused after a few more kisses to admire my work.

I smiled wide. I still had it! Just with my touch, I had Nygma gasping for air. When the kisses came, he could not keep still in the tub.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "What was it that you said about me being very intimidating for being so small?" I teased at his ear before lightly nipping at the tip of his ear and working my way down his neck until I reached the water line halting any of my progress.

This water was going to be a problem. As enjoyable as the tub was, I could only do so much in it. I wasn't about to strictly tease Nygma. Until we knew how to control his switches back and forth from Riddler, I was not sure how many of these moments that I would get, so I wanted to take full advantage of them.

I slowly pulled myself out of the bath, grabbing a towel off of the rod to my left. I then held out my hand to Nygma. I helped him dry himself off. I bent down to kneel in front of him as Nygma sat on the edge of the tub. As I moved down his leg with the towel, I grabbed his foot and brushed my lips lightly over the top of it. My lips continued their path up to his ankle and then around his calf.

### Nygma

I watched Oswald through hungry eyes. No matter what I was feeling or worried about, the man sure knew how to push it all away and make me feel completely at ease. 

It made me laugh to think how nervous I had been in the beginning and then to see how absolutely comfortable I was with him now.

"That tickles," I chuckled in between my small whimpers of pleasure. 

I braced myself on the tub and just let him do what he wanted to do. I always did. I loved our moments like this. I could think of nothing else but his lips against my skin as the unbelievable passion ignited in my veins.

### Oswald

After tracing the scar a few times. I looked up at Nygma with a lustful smile on my face.

"Jim Gordon will regret taking us for granted. One day, he will acknowledge our greatness. We will rule Gotham side by side you and I."

I stood up and grabbed his hand, roughly pulling his body towards mine. I pressed up against him, violently clashing my lips up against his. I explored his mouth with my tongue, almost forgetting to breath.

I pulled him with me towards the bedroom. I walked backwards as I knew the layout of my place. I flipped around as we were only a few steps away from the bed.  
I began backing Nygma towards the bed.

### Nygma

I kissed him just as passionately in return, groaning wildly in his mouth while gripping his hair tightly in my hands. I'm not sure where this sudden urge of passion came from but I was enjoying it. 

I felt the bed up against the back of my legs and just fell backwards onto it, not paying attention as I pulled Oswald with me. However, I was angled wrong and smashed my head right into the headboard. 

I grunted, losing focus for a moment as it dazed me. I groaned in pain, reaching back to touch the spot where I bashed my head. 

Oswald blinked in surprise when I smacked my head. He was straddling me at this point as he had fallen with me and reached over to my head to see if I was okay.

"You alright?" he asked with concern. 

However, it was not me that answered. 

It was Riddler who took the chance to come through as Ed was disoriented from the incident.

### Riddler

I peered back to him, my pupils dilated, as I was coming to terms that Oswald was indeed naked and on top of me. 

"What has two webbed feet and is always squawking?" I asked, easily flipping Oswald around and putting him in a choke hold. 

It all happened very quickly. I grimaced when I realized I was also bare skinned. I leaned over his back so my lips were close to Oswald's ear. 

"A penguin putting his beak where it doesn't belong," I sneered, tightening my choke hold on him until he fell limp in my arms. 

"Get the fuck off me," I snarled, pushing his body to the side and quickly getting up. 

I cracked my knuckles before going to the closet and getting dressed in a nice suit and tie. Grabbed my bowler hat on the way out, I escaped into the streets of Gotham. 

I ended up several hours later at Gertrude's door. I had to shake the disgusting feeling of Oswald's bare skin touching my own. I wanted revenge, and I knew exactly how to do it. I leaned against the frame of the door after I knocked with a smug smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

### Gertrude

Upon hearing the knock at my door, I jumped slightly. Only two types of people come knocking around this time of night: people who want to abduct me to hurt Oswald or Riddler. I was very much hoping it was the latter.

Ever since Edward had popped out, I hadn't seen head nor tail of Riddler. Not even a note from him. I was greatly saddened by this. I figured that Edward had retaken possession of his body and was busy with Oswald. When Riddler resurfaced, I knew he'd pay me a visit.

There was something about the two of us that made us keep coming back to each other. It wasn't just talking about our hobby of killing people either.

I got up out of my bed, from which I was reading, and set my reading glasses and book on my nightstand. I wrapped my body in a robe as I was only in a black satin nightdress.

I walked to the door and saw Riddler was standing outside my door.

"Why, hello, Riddler dear! It's been a while!" I said, gesturing him to come in.

### Riddler

I smiled brightly when she opened the door. "Good evening, Gertrude," I nodded, entering the apartment at her gesture. 

I removed my hat and jacket, placing them on the table. 

I turned back to look at her. "It has been a bit but I'm here now. I apologize our last evening was ruined," I chuckled. 

### Gertrude

"Oh, it is quite alright. I know sharing a body can be quite a challenge. Eddie' face was priceless though. He did not know what to do with himself," I laughed.

"I knew you'd return when you could," I reached up and touched the left side of his face with my right hand, smiling warmly at him.

### Riddler

"Always," I smiled to her, leaning my face into her hand. "Eddie was very angry the other night," I chuckled. "Doesn't like the fact you are his lover's mother and I happen to take an interest, I suppose."

Gertrude smiled at that and stroked my cheek for a moment. 

"I will get us some wine," she responded and headed for the kitchen. 

I watched after her and grabbed her hand as it swung backwards when she moved away from me. I spun her towards me as if I were about to entice her into the tango, or something like a waltz, and pulled her close. 

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at my sudden actions. 

"Ah, Gertrude," I grinned before leaning in and kissing her deeply and suddenly. 

The part of me that was purely Edward died a little inside. If he could, I'm sure he would be screaming. Actually, I thought I heard him.

### Gertrude

I was taken aback at Riddler's sudden action. When he kissed me, my mind went blank as I began to follow Riddler's lead. This was the first time that I had felt a passion awaken in me. Ever since Vincent, I had locked my heart away.

Whereas before my heart was ice cold, now I felt a warmth spreading from my chest throughout my whole body.

I threw my arms around Riddler's neck, pressing my body even closer to him.

I knew I shouldn't be okay with this intimacy as Riddler was stealing the body of my son's lover to see me, but in this moment, I didn't much care.

### Riddler

I chuckled to myself as I felt her press up against me. I continued to kiss her passionately, just holding her there; I had no intentions of moving further than this. I wasn't interested in that; not with her, not with anyone. 

I felt Edward screaming on the inside. 

_STOP IT THIS INSTANT, RIDDLER! I SWEAR TO GOD!_

What are you going to do Eddie? Exactly. Nothing. 

_IF YOU DO NOT STOP, I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF US!_ he screamed at me. 

I just rolled my eyes under my closed eyelids. All talk and no walk; I pulled away from Gertrude anyhow. 

I smiled and stroked her cheek gently before moving into the kitchen myself to pour us both glasses of wine. 

I would never go further with the woman, but I enjoyed it.

### Gertrude

I sat down on the couch with one leg crossed over the other. I grabbed my glass of wine from Ridder while my mind was still running over what exactly had just happened.

### Riddler

I sat down next to her, eying her for a moment as I took a drink from my own glass. I looked over her shoulder and noticed one of those old time cameras sitting on the mantle of her fireplace. 

I went to go pick it up. "Does this still work?"

### Gertrude

My face lit up as I saw the old camera. I had not used it since Oswald was very small.

"I think so. I haven't used it in over 15 years…," I smiled as I picked it up, remembering Oswald finding it and snapping pictures of me, then trying to snap pictures of the both of us. He always cut half of my face off while sitting in my lap.

I turned around to RIddler. "Let's try it out!" I smiled wide as I handed it back to him.

"Sure," Riddler chuckled to me, going to sit with me on the couch with the camera in his hands.

### Riddler

I picked up the camera and turned it around, holding it firmly in my hand as I pulled Gertrude over to me so I could kiss her on the cheek. I snapped the shutter button. 

I pulled the picture out as it started to print out and chuckled, shaking it violently to finish the process. 

"Well, would you look at that," I grinned as the picture came into focus.

### Oswald

My head was pounding as I sat up on my bed. I rubbed the back of my head, trying to remember what exactly had happened.

I blinked around my room, searching from Nygma. The last thing I remember was kissing Nygma passionately and landing on the bed.

Where did Nygma go? I got up and searched around the apartment but Nygma was nowhere to be found. I started to get a little bit worried so I checked the roof. He was not there either.

Standing up there on the roof, memories flooded back to me. Riddler had somehow gained control of Nygma's body and he choked me until I passed out.

_Great! Riddler was now loose in the city of Gotham..._

### Riddler

I left the pictures with Gertrude, not daring to keep any for myself, and stayed with her a while longer before leaving.

I didn't go back to the apartment though; I just escaped into the undergrounds of my new home.

Edward finally managed to crawl his way back to the surface after much arguing, however.

### Nygma

I looked to my clothes, which were dirty at that point, and sighed as I walked into the apartment, removing them as I walked.

I was exhausted and pissed off. I couldn't gain control of Riddler. Why was it so hard now?

I just walked into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed with a loud sigh as I rubbed my face.

I looked around and saw Oswald wasn't home. I figured I'd take a shower. I wanted to clean the stench off of me that was Gotham's dirty corners, but most importantly, Gertrude's lips off of me.

I would rue the day Oswald found out about all of this. I had no control over it, but I still felt dirty about it. Like I was betraying him.

I showered and wrapped the towel around me before walking back into the bedroom and looking for something to wear. I pulled one of Oswald's larger shirts out of the back of his closet and pulled it on. I needed to be in something with his scent.

I couldn't get his mother’s perfumed scent out of my nose. I sighed as I laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling.

Riddler, I fucking hate you.

_I love you too, Eddie_ , came his response. I just wanted to scream.

I had no idea how I was going to control him or my situation anymore.

### Oswald

I finally decided to come down from the roof. I would try and track down Riddler in the morning. He shouldn't be too hard to find. He was a creature of habit. I knew he would go one of two places. I hoped that he wasn't where I had told him not to go...

I sighed carefully before climbing down the ladder. I walked into my living room, collapsing on the sofa. I passed out before I even hit the couch cushions.

### Nygma

I heard the roof hatch close and I sat up while remaining completely silent. Who the hell was in the apartment?

I didn't hear anything else so I got to my feet. Oswald's shirt fell to the middle of my thighs.

I silently walked into the living room. My heart was thumping in my chest. I really wasn't in the mood to let Riddler come back, but if there was going to be a fight...

I sighed in relief when I saw Oswald on the couch, but why was he up to?

I smiled gently and walked over to him I grabbed the throw I kept neatly folded on the back of the couch and covered him up.

"Goodnight, Oswald," I whispered as I gently kissed his temple before going back to the bedroom.


	9. Bonus: A Look into Leslie's Life

### Leslie

"Are we really keeping this cat babe?" asked Gordon from the living room. 

Leslie was pulling on a small black dress that hugged her curves. She was going out that evening to meet up with Harley from work to have a night out. 

She walked into the living room asking Gordon to zip her up. The black cat was curled up on the couch purring loudly. 

"Well I couldn't just leave her in the cold after she followed me home," she whispered as Gordon zipped up the back of her dress. 

"I know, I know." he chuckled. "You look absolutely stunning by the way." 

"Thank you," Leslie beamed kissing him happily. "I won't be out too long." 

"I'll wait up," he grinned wrapping his arms around her. "Don't keep me waiting too long you tease." he whispered in her ear. 

"Oh you stop!" she laughed hitting him in the shoulder before grabbing her purse and heading out. 

She hadn't even bothered reaching out to Edward or Oswald after the incident in Oswald's apartment. She wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. 

She drove downtown to Oswald''s club. She wasn't there for him so she didn't really care if he was there or not. She was a paying customer; besides Harley chose the place. 

"Happy Birthday darling," Leslie smiled to Harley when spotting her inside in a booth already. 

They hugged before sitting down. they had become really good friends working alongside one another in Arkham. Harley's blonde pigtails bounced around her face whenever she moved, she was loud and dramatic where Leslie was outgoing but reserved compared to this one.

"Is it just going to be the two of us?" Leslie asked curiously shrugging off her coat crossing her legs as she leaned back. 

"I have one other friend joining us," noted Harley sipping from her champagne glass calling over a waiter to pour Leslie a glass as well. 

"There she is," noted Harley looking towards the door. 

The woman walked in, removing her short coat handing it to a waiter. She was wearing a sequined short green cocktail dress. Her long red hair cascaded over her shoulders as she flipped it to one side walking over to Leslie and Harley. 

"Leslie, this is my best friend Pamela Isley," Harley smiled getting up and hugging her tightly. 

"Pleased to meet you Pamela," Leslie nodded holding out her hand. 

"Call me Ivy my love," Pamela beamed grasping Leslie and hugging her as well.

"Ivy's really into saving the environment," smiled Harley. "She's one of the biggest environmentalists I know."

"Probably the only one dearie." smiled Ivy as she sat next to Harley. 

She looked across the table to Leslie. "Dropped out of school and moved here to Gotham." 

"what do you do here?" Leslie asked curiously. 

"I work in the botany lab of Wayne Enterprises," she smiled.

"Wow, Wayne Enterprises?" asked Leslie blinking in surprise. 

"Indeed," she nodded. "Even though I dropped out of school I came highly recommended."

Though Leslie could tell by the look in the woman's eyes she didn't get her position based on merits alone. 

Gabe shuffled over holding out before him one of the finest bottles of wine he possessed from the wine cellar. 

"Ooo wine," grinned Harley seeing the bottle. 

Leslie raised an eyebrow looking to Gabe. 

"Oswald offers his regards and asked me to bring you the finest bottle in the house, on him." Gabe smiled popping the cork and pouring three glasses at the table. 

Leslie kept her comments to herself, she really didn't want to start something on her friend's birthday. 

"Thank you, Gabe." she noted taking her glass as the two other women took theirs. "Tell Oswald thank you for me."

"Do you know the Oswald that runs this place?" asked Ivy leaning over to her. "This is my favorite club, I've only seen him here and there, but he is a gorgeous man," she giggled. "A little short for my tastes, walks funny, but eh I'd still take him home." she shrugged with a laugh downing her glass in one go. 

Leslie just choked at that but kept her composure. 

"Yes, I know him." 

"How?!" Ivy asked. 

"He's my step-brothers boyfriend." 

Ivy blinked at that and sat back chewing on the comment for a moment. 

"Eh, I'd still take a crack." she giggled reaching for the bottle of wine to pour herself another glass.

Harley just rolled her eyes with a laugh as she watched the two of them. 

"You can trust Ivy," she reassured Leslie. 

"Of course you can," Ivy noted. "I'm not innocent by any means but I got your back."

Leslie nodded at that, "Good."

"So tell about this brother of yours." grinned Ivy starting on the new glass of wine. "Is he short like Oswald? Gimpy? Oh don't tell me he's drop dead gorgeous that makes girls cry inside when they find out he's banging a man."

"Ivy, oh my god," cracked up Harley from where she was sitting, she had to hide her face it was so red. 

Leslie just laughed looking to her friend. 

"You can tell her, she knows all about Joker." Harley managed to get out. 

"Joker's totally bat shit crazy but perfect for my Harleen." Ivy nodded. 

"I wouldn't call him drop dead gorgeous, but he's very handsome." Leslie responded. "My boyfriend, however, is the drop dead gorgeous one."

"Got that right," interjected Harley. "Something about a man in a suit that always gets me."

Leslie blushed a bit at that. 

"Edward is tall, very tall, awkward, cute." she described, "very sweet."

"Until his alter ego comes out." added Harley looking to them over the rim of her wine glass as she drank. 

"Alter ego?" asked Ivy suddenly intrigued. 

"Yeah, Riddler. He's pretty much the evilest scum on the earth. Conniving, crazy, has no regard for human life."

"Sounds like my type of man," grinned Ivy. "I must meet this Edward and his Riddler..."

"Well, Oswald currently hates me so I don't know how feasible that will ever be." noted Leslie. 

"Hates you? He just gave you an amazing bottle of wine."

"Probably a ploy to let me know he knows I'm here, he's slick like that." 

"These men in your life keep getting more and more interesting." 

Leslie shrugged. 

"Why is he mad at you?" 

"Lots of reasons," Leslie responded looking to her friends. "I choked his boyfriend when Riddler came out, I slapped his boyfriend for trying to kill himself which brought Riddler out. I guess I'm a cold bitch."

"Leslie, you are pretty kinky." noted Ivy. 

"I keep telling her that Gordon must love her in the bedroom." added Harley just whistling afterwards. 

"Gordon? As in Detective James Gordon? That pretty cop that runs around Gotham fighting all the bad guys?" Ivy asked in surprise. "Damn girl." 

Leslie blushed and just rolled her eyes. 

"How does he like the villain streak in you?" Ivy asked seriously. 

"Uh, what?" 

"Don't deny it, I can see it in you. You like Harley, me, your brother has a murderous alter ego.." listed Ivy. 

Leslie just stared at her in shock. 

"Why hello ladies!" An energetic voice came from behind Leslie.

Leslie already knew who it was before she turned around to face him. 

Oswald was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Are you enjoying the wine ladies? I had overheard that it was a special occasion." He walked over to Harley and planted a kiss on her hand. 

"I thank you for all that you did in helping break my Edward out of Arkham, dear." He turned his head up to look her in the eyes a genuine smile lit up his face. "You should be celebrating in style, Harley, and know just the place." He winked at the table.

"Follow me ladies." He gestured to them. He leads them to a door opening it he says,"This is my VIP room, you can continue your celebration here if you'd like."

He turned to Leslie,"I am terribly sorry for the events that occurred a few evenings back. We have really missed you." He smiled warmly at her. "I'd just appreciate if we could find another way to control Riddler that doesn't involve choking or other violent acts."

He next turned to Ivy.

"I have seen you around my club before but I don't think I've ever caught your name, dear." He sat on the couch beside Ivy.

Leslie just raised an eyebrow at his apology but said nothing. She figured he was just doing it to weasel his way to her friends. She just sat on a different couch sipping her wine. 

Ivy looked to their exchange and then to Oswald as he sat down next to her. "Ivy," she answered offering him her hand.

"Well let me offer you a formal welcome to my club." He kissed her hand lightly.

"Why thank you," she smiled in return to his greeting. "Now that's out of the way why don't you apologize to my girl like you mean it?"

Oswald blinked at Ivy a few times,"Quite forward aren't you, Miss Ivy. As I believe Leslie has told you, if I wasn't taken by her lovey step-brother, I wouldn't mind going a round or two with you." He said winking at Ivy."But speaking seriously, I don't bat an eye at a woman anymore since finding Nygma."

He got up and walked over to Leslie. He looked her in the eyes.

"Lee, we cannot be our trio without you. I am sorry for breaking it up the other evening. I just couldn't take looking at the image of the man I love being choked. I know that Riddler had taken control of Ed's body, but still it was hard to see."

"Lee, please forgive my actions of that evening."

Leslie looked to him quietly and nodded. "He fears death above anything, I found a way to bring Ed through so I took it. I just want to see Edward." She sighed weakly but put her hand on Oswald's gingerly. "and you better not be batting an eye at anyone." She smirked slightly. 

Ivy just giggled gently at that and poured herself more wine. "again, I am curious to meet this Edward." 

"Oh I never will" he smirked back. "However, Neggy seems to be a popular man..." He eyed Ivy hearing her comment.

Ivy smirked.  
\------------------  
Leslie finally got home extremely early that next morning, they stayed until last call in the club. 

She hung up her jacket and walked to the bedroom taking her heels off. She was happy she made a new friend, Ivy was a pretty stellar woman. 

"Babe?" murmured a sleepy voice from in the bed. 

"Yes, I'm home, sorry you had to wait up." responded Leslie slipping out of her dress. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you had fun." whispered Jim taking her into into his arms when she crawled into the bed. 

He gently kissed the back of her neck before going back to sleep holding her tightly to him. 

Leslie sighed weakly thinking about what Ivy had told her. How dangerous was she? How toxic was this relationship with Gordon if it was true?


	10. Chapter 10

### Riddler

I allowed Edward to recover and keep his body for about a week before he started to get antsy. 

I pushed Edward to the back of my mind as I left the apartment and headed into the back streets of the city. I was working on something in the clinic, I was readying it for something greater than what it was. 

I had moved my chair back to the clinic making adjustments to it. I started to clear out the rooms that were filled with debris. 

I wanted the place to house some of my friends I was interested in from Arkham. Something was brewing in my mind and I was absolutely thrilled. 

I sat on the floor in front of my chair rewiring the helmet. My mind was wheeling about what else I could possibly build. I loved my chair but it only had a few uses. I needed something better.

### Oswald

Over the next few days, I had gotten busy with Maroni business and putting the squeeze on Fish once I found that she had been plotting to frame me for her take down of Falcone.

I walked back into the rundown theater that she was based out of Zsasz following behind me. He had a large grin spread across his face. The only reason I came with Zsasz was because I didn't trust him to just threaten her. Zsasz was all psychotic killer, no sliver of humanity was left behind his eyes.

I allowed him to take the lead in this meeting however only stepping in if he got too carried away.

"Why hello Fish." Zsasz still had that wide grin on his face but he cocked his head to the side his eyes wide with craziness that hid behind them. "I have been hearing interesting things about you...Some very interesting things that concern me and my employer, Carmine Falcone."

He took a step toward Fish and she took one back looking at Zsasz with wide eyes. Her eyes fell on me glaring before focusing back on Zsasz.

Zsasz continued his slow progress towards Fish. I could tell by the way that the held himself that he was thoroughly enjoying the cat and mouse game he was playing with Fish.

Fish was forced to stop her steps backwards as her legs his the base of the rotting stage.

"I quite enjoyed this dance we just did, Fish. You are quite the woman! I will quite enjoy adding you as one of my many marks on my body."He leaned his face in close to hers. He rolled up his left sleeve. "Where shall your mark go? Perhaps here." He pointed at this forearm.

I stepped in at this point seeing that Zsasz had sufficiently done the job that I wanted him to do.

I waved one finger as her in a tisk tisk fashion. "Tttt, ttt, Fish, you didn't listen to me when we last talked. I warned you that if you crossed me there would be consequences. Now what shall your consequence be? Zsasz, do you have any ideas, that don't include killing her?"

"I have a few, but they still may be painful." He cocked his head to his other side with the most diabolic expression on his face.

"I'll leave you to it then, Zsasz. I will be very cross however if you kill her. You do not want to make me cross." I looked darkly at Zsasz before turning around to head home.

### Riddler

Finishing with my tinkering, I sat back to admire my work. I refined the wiring and made adjustments to my chair. Not only could I get people's thoughts out with the machine, I could also put thoughts into people. Mind control is basically what it was.

I chuckled to myself, I wondered if it would work! I walked around the clinic looking for anything I could get my hands on paper wise and wrote a lengthy letter, which I would be hand delivering to Arkham Asylum.

I crossed the bridge to Arkham that evening keeping in the shadows of the bridge to not be seen.

I climbed over the large cast iron gates and jumped to my feet easily. I crept over to the basement and counted the windows carefully, I peered into one that looked into the dimly lit room.

"Ohhh Joker," I called out dropping the letter inside.

There was shuffling, and then his crooked face peered up to me from the shadows.

"Riddler, I thought you abandoned me here," came his reply.

"Never my friend," I smiled.

He laughed in response opening my letter. "What gifts have you brought me?"

"A storm is awakening my dear friend." I whispered. "Ready the others, I am planning the biggest Arkham break yet."  
A cackle came from him. "Oh goody!" he exclaimed.

I heard guards on the outside of the building and quickly darted into the bushes to wait until it was clear again to leave.

### Oswald

I returned home to an empty apartment.

_Lovely...Riddler is loose again!_

I sighed falling on to my bed. Gotham can handle one night of Riddler reeking havoc. He is pretty harmless. I was so exhausted from the past week that I just passed out on my bed fully clothed deciding to go look for him in the morning a drag him back.

Sun filtered in through the windows, I blinked a few times shielding my eyes from the brightness. I sat up on my bed

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I realized that I had been so busy caring for Nygma since breaking him out of Arkham that I had neglected to visit my mother. Finding Riddler was not a priority right now. Quite frankly, I was tired of being his babysitter. 

I pulled myself out of bed and prepared myself for a visit with my mother. I walked over to her complex as it was not far flipping in my umbrella in my left hand as I walked.  
I knocked at her door.

"Come on in!" I heard her yell from inside the apartment.

I walked in to hear the record player on and see my mother in the living room dancing with an invisible man humming along to the music.

I watched her a few moments before cutting in myself. I smiled warmly at her.

"Mother, you seem to be in good spirits today."

"Yes, Oswald, I had the most lovely evening last week." She beamed at me. "Too bad that your dancing ability has suffered due to your injured leg." She commented as the song ended.

I let her go and walked to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything, mother? Water? Wine? Anything at all?"

"Wine would be great, Oswald dear." she replied.

I found an open bottle and began to pour in when I noticed the label on it. The wine was one of the finest that I owned at home. I thought that I had bought it to share with Edward some evening when he was up to it.

I turned around to put it back in the fridge when I saw a picture held up on it with a magnet. It was one of those pictures that developed in the light. I remembered shooting lot of pictures with that camera as a kid.

When I saw this picture however, I dropped both glasses of wine I was holding out of shock. I blinked a few times hardly believing what I was seeing.

The image captured by the camera was only who I could assume to be Riddler holding my mother close kissing her on the cheek. As I didn't even want to think that Edward would cheat on me with my own mother, I read a small note written in the white part at the bottom of the picture " _Lovely evening with Riddler_ " in her big fancy cursive script.

"Oswald dear, what happened I heard something that sounded like breaking glass." I heard my mother call out as she began walking in my general direction. "I hope that you are not hurt."

When she saw the state of her kitchen, she sighed, "Oh dear Oswald, look at the mess you've made." She bent down beginning to clean up the broken glass on the floor.

I was frozen, speechless, still trying to comprehend what I was seeing in that picture. Something else was bubbling to the surface waiting to explode.

When the emotions reached the surface, I next spoke as calmly and softly as I could manage.

"Mother, what is this?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Oh that? It's nothing dear. Nothing but a lovely memento of a week ago."

"What do you mean /a week ago/? You mean to tell me that Riddler has been paying you visits? And doing....'things' to you?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word because then it would mean that I was sharing my boyfriend with my own mother.

She laughed."Oh it's nothing like that, Oswald. We just talk. I find him quite fascinating. I find his work every interesting."

"It doesn't look like nothing, mother." I took the picture down thrusting it in her face. "Look mother, does this look like 'nothing' to you? I mean he's kissing you! He's my boyfriend, mother!"

I threw the picture on the floor and stormed out of her apartment before she could give a reply. I had said that I was done babysitting RIddler, but apparently I needed to if I wanted to keep my boyfriend's alter ego away from my mother.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
After a long day of searching for Riddler, I gave up and decided to head home.

I needed to drink something to get my mind off of the image in that photograph. Vodka it is!

I heard the door open an hour or so later. I had lost all track of time as I sat on the couch staring at a blank TV sipping at my vodka.

I turned to see that Nygma had returned. I only assumed it was him, because I doubt RIddler would willingly show his face here.

"Where the fuck have you been, Ed? I was so worried...You were gone for over a week!" I asked a bit loudly as the alcohol was beginning to get to me.

### Nygma

"I'm sorry, I had no idea it's been so long. " I responded. 

I looked absolutely exhausted from Riddlers take over. 

I could smell the alcohol from the door and sighed weakly, how long had he been nursing the bottle this time?

"Also that wardrobe looks god awful on you. I was wondering where my purple shirt had gotten off to..." He said to me over his shoulder not bothering to get off the couch to greet me.

I looked down at what I was wearing, it wasn't that bad to be honest. "i will wash it and return it to you."

Where was this attitude coming from? I walked around where he was sitting. 

"I'm sorry, Oswald," I whispered. "It's like he's stronger now. It's harder to get my footing if he's determined on something."

"Yeah, I bet he was pretty determined to spend an intimate evening with my mother last week!" He spat at me.

"The sick bastard even took a picture of it which my mother had displayed on her fridge for all to see! I swear if he's only doing this to fuck with me it's a pretty sick joke." He downed the rest of his glass.

"It seems like he's coming out to play whenever he wants now. When are you going to get your hold on him and be able to control him?" He snarled at me.

So he had found out, I swallowed. I clasped my hands nervously in front of me not sure what to say. "I tried to stop him," I whispered just looking to the floor. "I was only successful once."

I looked up to him at his next statement. "I actually think he cares for your mom..." I trailed off. 

I had been expecting this, but why did it sting so bad? 

"I told you I'm trying Oswald. Sometimes I get sick of trying and just let him get it out of his system and calm down enough so I can push him back. Maybe perhaps we can come to an understanding if I let him do that...I don't know." I murmured my eyes still on the floor. 

I unbuttoned the purple shirt and took it off giving it to him. 

"Maybe you should have let me jump, then you wouldn't have to deal with me Oswald." I added before retreating to the spare bedroom. "I'm sorry."

He was fighting to come out. I was sure he had something to say but I couldn't stomach it.

### Oswald

The last statement stung a bit. Let him jump? Never! I loved him too much to live without him.

Maybe I was too harsh on him. I took my feelings of Riddler on Nygma. That wasn't fair. 

Why is it when it comes to the people I love and care about I jump to conclusions about a situation? Those feelings of jealousy always fuck up the good relationships I do have. 

My temper is getting out of control. I thought that Nygma would be the last person I'd snap at, but I proved myself wrong. 

I set down my glass and my hands grabbed at tufts if my hair by my ears and opened my mouth wide in a half wail half scream. 

I didn't care if Nygma heard me. I needed to get all of these negative emotions out of my system so I could go back to the happiness of having Nygma back with me.

### Nygma

I heard him wail as I went to shut my door. I shut it anyways, I was too tired to deal with anyone right now and he was way out of line with his earlier comments. He hurt me. 

All I remember was hitting the bed and passed out still half dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

### Oswald

I knocked on my mother's apartment door but it swung open. I frowned and stepped inside.

"Mother?" I called looking around. 

My eyes settled on a jacket just laying on the floor covering a bowler hat. 

My frown turned into a scowl and I pursed my lips looking to the half closed bedroom door of my mothers. 

I walked over to it hand outstretched for the handle but paused. I could hear breathing, heavy breathing just beyond it. 

I swallowed wondering if I really wanted to enter the room. 

Fuck it, I opened the door and there was my mother half naked laying against my boyfriend, or rather the other part of my boyfriend I didn't care much for, as he played with her hair chuckling lowly as she sung to him. 

Whatever just occurred before this moment thank god I missed because I could see the heavy breathing I heard was coming from Riddler as his chest was heaving. 

My entire body consumed itself with rage as I slammed the door shut behind me. 

"MOTHER" I screamed at the top of my lungs  
\---------------  
I shot up off of the couch. A cold sweat dripping down my face.

 _What the fuck was that?!_

Whatever images I had just seen in my mind’s eye I wanted to forget completely. 

In my half asleep state, I got up from the couch heading straight for the door to the spare bedroom. I kicked it open not bothering if I woke Nygma.

### Nygma

I was laying on the small air mattress in the spare room and rolled over when hearing the door being kicked open. 

"Huh?" I grunted sleepily.

### Oswald

I was still half drowsy when I had kicked the door open and I couldn't remove the images that seemed to now be burned in my brain. 

The rage that I tried to hold down before through screaming now exploded and it's target unfortunately was Nygma.

"I am sick and tired of having to share you with anyone else. First it was Gordon, then it's Ridder and now it's my own damn mother! I mean come on! I know I'm not the most likable guy, but my own mother! That's just low, really low!"

### Nygma

I blinked at his sudden outrage, I really didn't even have a response.

 _No fuck this I'm done, let me have at him Eddie_ came the voice. 

My jaw clenched, I really didn't want to go through this again. 

Fine.

_Thank you_

I closed my eyes and voluntarily stepped back to let him through.

### Riddler

When my eyes opened again they were the crazy pair I had. I pushed the blankets aside and got to my feet straightening the tank top I had on. 

"You're a rude little shit, you know that?" I asked turning to Oswald.

### Oswald

I blinked for a second and then just smiled psychotically at him.

"Good, Riddler finally shows his fucking face! Just the man I wanted to talk to..."I trailed off still grinning at him.

### Riddler

"Well what do you got to say Cobblepot?" I asked approaching him. "I'm listening, as I always am. Here I am right in the flesh, come to make more of a fool out of yourself? You're sick of sharing your precious Eddie boy? Well I'm sick of having to pick up the pieces everytime you decide to get a little drunk." I stated flatly. 

"Well then, go on, WHAT IS IT?" I snarled in his face now looking down to him my lips curled in a snarl.

### Oswald

"Why is it that you cannot stay the fuck away from my mother?! Is it just some big game to you?! Let's see how I can torture Oswald this week."

I danced around mimicking Riddler even changing my voice on the last sentence before glaring at him. "Because it is not fucking funny to me and I know that it disgusts Ed when you do those things with his body with his boyfriend's own mother!"

### Riddler

I snarled and snatched Oswald by the shoulders forcing him into the wall lowering my head closer to his face.

"It's no business of yours," I snarled lowly my teeth bared. "I don't fucking sleep with her, nor will I ever." I snapped pressing him harder into the wall. "It's not sexual you freak." I spat.

### Oswald

"Yeah, sure it isn't." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then how do you explain the fucking picture of you planting a kiss on her, Riddler?" I paused for a second remembering Nygma's words from earlier.

"My god! You actually like my mother?! The great Riddler who is said to have no love in him has found love..."I shook my head trying to get the images out.

### Riddler

I pulled him off the wall and threw him across the room at that. 

"You get to live with it, as long as I have to live through you putting your filthy hands all over Ed." I growled lowly.

### Oswald

I got up rubbing back of my head.

"What exactly is your problem with me, Riddler? You have never liked me, but apparently there is something about my mother that strikes a chord with you. Other than the fact that she is female. I am going to assume because you are not the petty."

### Riddler

"My problem with you? Maybe I just don't enjoy you fucking me." I responded with a grunt. "I also don't like sharing, but you keep Ed fighting me and that just pisses me off. As long as you are around I will never get to fully have reign over this body." 

I then started for him. "Your mother however is a genuine gem. She's bat shit crazy, I adore that."

Oswald just stared back at me wide eyed as he saw me advancing toward him.

I kneeled down in front of him leveling my head with his. "As for fucking her Oswald, I'd never give Eddie the satisfaction of feeling her." I growled lowly. 

"I do remember I have to share this body, maybe I'm too nice I don't know. Or maybe I care for what it would do to Gertrude. But I certainly don't care about you, that's Ed's job. Even though you love to treat him like shit."

"You claim Eddie never tries hard enough, oh if only you knew how annoying he gets in my head. If you only knew how hard he does try. You just need to live with the fact he will never be rid of me. There's too much for me to do here in this city, too much that Ed can not fathom on his own."

"What do you mean by that, Riddler? What are your plans for this city?" Oswald asked.

"Eddie's weak, he has been all his life. For a bitch of a mother to raise him he certainly developed the softness of a woman. I have been the only backbone he's known." I added then raised an eyebrow at his question. 

"Maybe one day I will tell you."

### Oswald

I looked at Riddler suspiciously before sighing in defeat.

"Riddler, you won't ever hurt her, will you?" I replied back softly.

"Never" Riddler responded.

"Please protect her when I can't. I almost lost her once. I can't imagine what it would be like when she does eventually kick the bucket." 

"I can feel that Gotham is changing. The balance is being tipped and when it does eventually tip all the way to one side, I don't want my mother involved in anyway."

"We both can keep her safe, but don't underestimate her she can protect herself."

"If you want Ed back tonight, I'm willing to let that happen." Riddler replied.

"It's interesting to see this slightly softer side to you, Riddler." I smiled faintly. "If this is how you treat my mother, I can see why you make her very happy."

"I know that Ed can still hear me through you, but I do think that It'd be best for me to work this out with him fully present."

### Riddler

"Don't get used to it," I told him. "Ed's been awful quiet let me get him." I murmured getting up and sitting back on the air mattress. 

It was almost like I had gone to sleep as my chin sank to my chest and my eyes closed.

### Nygma

My nose flared out a few times before my eyes fluttered open again. I blinked looking around. 

I grabbed my glasses putting them on and Oswald came into focus. I didn't say anything to him I just looked back past him for a moment. 

"Hey."

### Oswald

"Hi" I swallowed hard carefully choosing the words that I wanted to say to Nygma before I opened my mouth to speak.

I took his hand in mine running my thumb over each of his knuckles slowly. Taking in a deep breath, I finally opened my mouth to speak.  
"Neg, I'm not sure how much of the yelling match you heard between Riddler and myself, but I will explain myself because you deserve that and much more."  
"I am not an easy man to love, Neg. The people I treasure are near and dear to my heart. So that jealous thoughts rule my actions. When that happens, I end up seriously hurting the ones that I tried so desperately to protect."

"I know that you have nothing to do with what Riddler chooses to do when he takes control and it was really callus of me to say that you weren't trying to fight him. He assured me how much you have been fighting him. Although his words were more along "annoying him." He also told me that if I was not present as a part of your life he could fully take over. That means a lot to me. He also willingly let you come back to the surface to work this out. That gives me a lot of hope."

"What I need to ask you now is can you ever forgive me for the terrible things that I have put you through?"

### Nygma

I took in a breath as he talked, my head still slightly spinning from the force of Riddler taking over.

I looked to him and placed my hand over his fingers. This one didn't feel as bad as when he accused me of sniveling back to Gordon that one night many months ago.

"Of course I do," I whispered looking up to him. "Who else would I want to get jealous over me?" I smiled weakly.

"You're the only thing that keeps me from letting him take over."

"I mean let's face it," I murmured reaching up and stroking his cheek. "You're all I've got anymore, there's Lee of course but I'm not involved with her. Riddler would like her I suspect. As for me, the Edward part of me I have no job, I spent time in a mental institution, so yeah I have nothing but you."

Oswald smiled at me closing his eyes as he felt me stroke his cheek.

"You will have me, forever and always."

"I'll hold you to that." I whispered gently pulling him close as I laid back on the mattress. "As for Riddler, he wants me to make an antidote for Plague. I should probably start that soon."

"That would probably be a good idea. We don't know what would happen if someone got their hands on it."

He turned to look at me smiling.

"But for now, let's just enjoy the moment." as he leaned in to steal a kiss from my lips.

I grinned and kissed him in return wrapping my arms around him. "Let's," I nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

### Leslie

"Just came in to bring you and Harvey some lunch," Lee smiled dropping a big bag of food on her boyfriend's desk.

Jim smiled happily to her, "Thank you we were starving."

Harvey nodded in agreement before opening the bag to see what was inside.

The Captain walked over greeting Lee kindly before looking to the two detectives.

"Sean Tweed needs to be taken to Arkham for his evaluation." she stated.

"I called Arkham, there is no one available to evaluate him tonight."

"Well then we have to release him, we can't hold him without determining he's crazy."

Gordon looked annoyed at the Captain's words and he sighed rubbing his face with his hands. 

"I can evaluate him," she spoke up looking to the Captain. "I'm a counselor at Arkham, I'm completely qualified."

"No Lee, it's okay." spoke up Gordon. 

Lee shrugged and looked to the Captain who nodded. "That would be a fabulous idea Ms. Thompkins. Would help us out immensely."

"NO!" snapped Gordon slightly. "This man is a serial killer, I don't want her getting hurt."

"I'll be fine," responded Lee looking to him. "It's okay. We'll take him back to Arkham and I'll talk to him in his cell."   
Gordon sighed but eventually relented after Harvey told him they were running out of time. 

Jim and Harvey escorted Lee back to Arkham with the prisoner in another van. 

They took him downstairs to put him in the criminally insane ward and Harley greeted both Lee and Gordon at the door before letting them into the ward when they came downstairs. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Harleen," noted Gordon dipping his head in greeting to her but he had his hand firmly on Lee's shoulder. 

"Be careful," he told her before stepping back as Lee went into the cell. 

He sighed as he stepped away with Bullock, they couldn't be there to influence the evaluation. 

Lee sat across from a man who had straggly blonde hair, his face was sunken in. He looked like he just walked out of a horror movie. 

She talked to him calmly holding her notebook in her lap. 

"How are you feeling, I remember you were the one who got knocked out during the Arkham break." noted Bullock looking to Harley. 

They were in her office, Gordon paced by the door nervously. 

"Oh I'm doing just fine," Harley smiled to Harvey. "Just a little bump on the noggin is all. Jim, Lee can handle herself ya know." 

Jim just grunted in reply. 

Suddenly there was loud noises and Jim and Harvey immediately un holstered their weapons raising them as they left the office.  
Harley grabbed the baseball bat that was sitting in her closet and joined the two detectives in the hall. 

Tweed was standing there already out of his cell with a limp Lee in his arms. He had her pen pressed up against her jugular, blood was already streaking down her neck since he had penetrated her skin. 

"Put the hostage down," Gordon spoke calmly his gun pointed straight at his head. "Now," he spoke sternly. 

"I'll kill her," Tweed stated calmly. "Like all the others, after I antagonize her in all the ways a women never wants to be antagonized."

The threat made Jim snarl lowly under his breath. "Put her down."

"Lower your weapons Detective," Tweed responded pressing the pen harder into Lee's throat. "Or the pretty little bitch dies."

Jim swallowed hardly and looked to Harvey who was standing next to him. They both started to lower their weapons.

"You two dearie," Sean noted looking to Harley holding her bat behind her back. She dropped it. 

"Good idea detectives, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled brandishing a weapon from the waist belt of his pants. 

Jim and Harvey immediately put their hands up, but as the man walked past them holding Lee he jumped at him. 

Sean shot at him, Jim luckily avoided the hit but was sent into the wall behind the man. 

He was knocked unconscious and slipped to the floor. 

Harvey tried to shake him awake, and Sean disappeared with Lee.  
Jim came to not too long after, and he was frantic as he got to his feet grabbing his weapon. 

"Let's go," he shouted to Bullock still in a daze. 

"You need to sit your ass down and rest a hot second." noted Bullock forcing him onto the bench in the cell hallway. 

"He's long gone, he had inside help." 

Gordon sighed putting his face in his hands shaking with rage. "I told her not to do it," he growled. 

Harley meanwhile had to start getting patients to group therapy and was walking with the Joker past Jim and Harvey. 

"Oh I know the man you're looking for," commented the Joker with a chuckle. "He's very good friends with me." then he started to laugh but stopped as Jim looked up giving him a death glare. 

"Where would he take Leslie?" he asked quietly but angrily. 

"Oh I would know," laughed the Joker. "But I won't tell you."

Jim got to his feet grabbing the man's jumpsuit and slamming him up against the bars of an empty cell. 

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS," he yelled. 

Joker quieted down just staring to him in shock. 

Harvey placed a hand on Jim's shoulder who released him. "I'll ask nicely this time. Where would he take her?"

"Oh I'm not speaking to you after your rude little display of affection there," Joker chuckled glancing to Harley who was just smiling at him. "I will only talk to a man who goes by the name Riddler." 

Jim blinked at the name. "Why?" he asked in disgust.

"Doesn't matter why, but if you want to find your pretty girlfriend again, it's the only chance you've got."

Gordon growled and turned around storming out. He had no idea where Edward Nygma was now, but he had to try and find him to get Lee back. Firs stop, Oswald Cobblepot. 

He told Harvey he would go alone to the club, Oswald probably wouldn't react well to the two of them there again. He drove to the club getting out and heading inside. 

Edward was sitting in the VIP room where he spent most of his evenings writing in a research book. It was quiet and he enjoyed the warm fireplace in which he sat in front of. 

"Get me Oswald," Jim told Gabe when he found him. "It's an emergency. If he won't come tell him he will be interested in what I have to say concerning his _boyfriends_ sister." 

He could merely make out the word boyfriend, it disgusted him, but he knew the one thing that made Oswald boil under the skin was talking about Edward.

### Oswald

I had been enjoying a nice moment of snuggling with Nygma by the fire before I needed to head back into the club.

A knock came at the door. I jumped up from the couch, and cracked the door open. Gabe was standing there.

"Mr. Oswald sir, Detective Jim Gordon is her to see you." He pointed at Jim standing by the bar tapping his left foot. I could tell that he was agitated.

Gabe continued,"He said it concerned Ms. Thompkins."

I glared at Gabe now,"What does he mean by that?" 

"Well his exact words were you'd be 'interested in what he has to say concerning your _boyfriend's_ sister' sir." 

I rolled my eyes at Jim's obvious jab to try and get me angry.

_What has Jim gotten Lee involved with this time?_ I thought as I hobbled over to Jim. That thought made me boil more than the statement about Nygma.

"Jim, I am here like you asked, dear friend." My eyes narrowed at him. "Start talking." My lips pursed. "I'm not really in the mood to talk with you since you locked up Nygma and then still haven't found him. You know what chaos Riddler will cause in this town when he is on the loose."

Jim blinked staring at him. "Leslie's been taken." He murmured quietly. "Against my wishes she offered to evaluate a prisoner for us and while she was in the room he had the upper hand on her, knocked her out and took her as a hostage." He explained. 

"And BEFORE you give me a snappy reply I tried to free her along with Bullock but the psycho had a pen in her throat and pulled a gun." He sighed heavily rubbing his face. He was obviously distressed. 

"An inmate on the ward, Joker, is what they call him says that he knows the man and his hideouts but won't say anything unless he talks to Riddler first." 

He then moved closer to Oswald. "I know you know where he is Cobblepot. The man is a creature of habit he wouldn't stay away from you."  
"For your information, Jim, the Riddler side of Ed despises me. He would never seek me out. I cannot tell you his whereabouts." I paused.

"Because you locked him up in Arkham not even being allowed to have any visitors including his own step-sister. Something you might not know is leaving Ed alone in an environment like the criminal ward, he'll escape into himself allowing Riddler freedom to come out and play. Thank you for that Jim! You are to blame for setting Riddler free and losing the Ed that we knew forever!" I spat at him leaning in my face so close our noses were almost touching.

Jim growled at that and grabbed Oswald by the lapels of his suit pressing him up against the bar baring his teeth in his face. 

"HE WAS MY FRIEND TOO," he snapped. "Would you rather have me put him in prison where they'd give him the death penalty? No chance to at least help him?"

"I thought I was doing him a favor, I didn't realize it would make him worse. But prison sure as hell would not have helped him any." he added taking a breath before releasing his grip on Oswald. 

"I'm scared for her life Oswald." he grunted. "Absolutely terrified this freak is going to do what he's done to all his past victims."

### Nygma

I had followed Oswald out of the VIP room when I heard Leslie's name mentioned. I was curious to know what was going on, and if Lee was hurt, I was going to kill Jim. 

Well Riddler would. 

I stayed back in the hallway just listening to the conversation making sure I stayed out of sight.

"First he tortures them, cuts them open a little, makes them scream. Then before they lose consciousness from all the blood loss, he rapes them over and over again until they do become unconscious. Then he hangs them out to dry. Last one was off the Arkham bridge, a love note tied around her neck." he explained darkly. 

That explanation sent shivers up and down my spine. I couldn't imagine that happening to my sister. 

I stepped out of the hallway, I was ready to take on whatever consequences may arise from this but Lee's life was in danger I was not about to step aside and allow her death to be on my hands.

"I never left Jim," I stated announcing my presence. 

Jim whipped around and his jaw dropped open looking at me.

### Oswald

I had felt Nygma follow me, but I didn't want to let on that he was there. If Nygma wanted Jim to know he was there alive and well, Nygma would let himself be known.

I turned to Nygma,"Neg are you alright with this?" I held out my hand as a form of comfort if he wanted it.

### Nygma

I took Oswald's hand as I approached the two of them. My eyes stayed locked on Jim. 

We didn't speak as we eyed each other sizing one another up. Finally I broke the silence. 

"You have three seconds to tell me where my sister is," I growled. 

"I don't know, Joker will only talk to you. Please let's go." Whimpered Gordon.

"There's going to be stipulations James Gordon," I stressed narrowing my eyes as I put up my hand. 

Jim growled and lunged for me but I moved behind Oswald and he missed my jacket grabbing the bar. 

"We can discuss deals later Nygma," he snarled looking to me. 

"No. We are going to discuss them now, and you're going to agree or I'm not going anywhere."

Jim sighed heavily and looked to the bar counter his hands were braced on. 

"For one; I am not going to be thrown back into Arkham. Two, you are going to leak to the GCPD that I am dead. I want my trail to go cold, I don't care how it's done. I will no longer exist in Gotham. Three; Oswald will receive no repercussions for lying to you or the GCPD about my whereabouts."

### Oswald

I turned to Nygma smiling sweetly at him. One finger under his chin.

"Why thank you, Neg, for thinking of me and protecting me from the big bad lawmen." I grinned at Jim for a second before turning my eyes back to Nygma.

Standing on my tiptoes, I stole a short but passionate kiss from Nygma pulling him close to my own body. I didn't much care that Jim saw it all. He already knew what our relationship was. I more just wanted to fuck with him a bit for ruining my nice evening with my lover.

### Nygma

I grunted at his sudden kiss but kissed him in return as if there was ever a time I would not.

I held them there for a moment before releasing him and looking back to Jim silently. There really was no time to spare at that point, I kept my arm around Oswald keeping him close.

Jim curled his upper lip in a snarl at the show of affection we just displayed. It made him feel sick to the stomach as evident as the look on his face.

"I knew it," he grunted before straightening. "Fine Edward consider your terms done. Please let's just go."

### Oswald

"After you, Jim, dear friend." I gestured to the door still keeping Nygma's arm wrapped around me as we walked out the door heading for Arkham.

As we exited the club, I turned to Nygma.

"Will you be okay? This Joker guy wants to talk to Riddler. Will Riddler let you come back after talking with Joker? I promise I'll help you fight him. I will be your back up through this whole ordeal." I tried to smile back at him but my worried expression betrayed me.

"I can't make any promises, but I think it will be okay," Nygma whispered kissing the side of my head. "I know you'll be there," He smiled faintly.


	13. Chapter 13

### Nygma

Jim drove us to Arkham taking the back service road in as I could not be seen by anyone.

I told him where the cell was and he parked just in front of it, I slipped out the back.

I took in a deep breath before approaching the barred window at ground level, I was coaxing Riddler out.

He wasn't coming like I asked and I sighed irritably. I looked back to the car and asked Jim to get out.

"I'm going to need you to hurt me," I told him bluntly. "So here's your chance you prick."

Jim raised an eyebrow at my request but a smile formed on his lips.

"My pleasure," he responded pulling his arm back and nailed me right in the gut.

I groaned loudly falling against him for a moment before stumbling backwards closing my eyes.

### Riddler

A snarl erupted from my throat almost immediately and I lunged into Jim taking him to the ground.

"Ah we meet again, Jim oh boy." I cackled my eyes wide with insanity.

I removed the eyeglasses from my face and tucked them into my coat pocket before swinging at Jim.

Gordon shouted out and moved his head just in time and kneed me again in the stomach shoving me off of him. He went for his gun but I had stopped laying on my back and looking into the dark cell.

A face was peering back to me, Joker, and a smile crossed his face. "My friend," he greeted.

I rolled over to my stomach and got to my knees looking to Joker with a crooked smile. "Heard you requested my company?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay really," laughed Joker. "I hadn't seen you for a bit."

"Ah well, you know got a lady friend now." I chuckled. "But really, what is it?"

"Oh women will just get you in trouble Riddler. Tsk tsk."

"Yeah? So when you going to toss Harley to the side? Hmmm?" I quipped.

"Never, you know me too well."

"Figures," I shrugged.

"Anyways, I wanted to give you this." noted Joker shoving a small package through the bars.

I took it quickly putting it into my pocket.

"Gordon, I will tell you the information you need now." stated Joker. "I'm keeping my word."

"Thank you." muttered Jim taking down some notes as Joker spoke.

I however looked back to the car where Oswald was leaning against waiting for the whole thing to be over. I got to my feet walking over to him.

"Hey Cobblepot," I chuckled. "word is that Lee got herself in a pickle.

### Oswald

"You know what Riddler? I'm sick an tired of your fucking attitude. I know that you don't have any feelings except for my mother, but some of the rest of us actually care and have something called compassion."

This night had not gone the way I planned it at all. I was fearing for how Leslie was. I also feared that Riddler would take this opportunity to escape and have a night on the town.

Rage bubbled up and I let it control my actions. I thrust the handle of my umbrella into his chest hard.

### Riddler

The wind was knocked out of me at his action with the umbrella. I choked as I stepped backwards, and Ed took his chance.

### Nygma

I shook my head as I couldn't see straight, I hated that Riddler didn't need glasses but I did. I grasped at my chest and felt around for my glasses. I pulled them out and realized they were broken.

"Really Oswald?" I asked weakly as his umbrella handle had crushed them.

### Oswald

"I'm sorry..." I smiled weakly at him. "I just did the first thing I could think of to bring you back.

Seeing Gordon join us at that car, I got in with Nygma by my side.

I placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Oh, Gordy, dear friend, where is it we are heading next?"

### Nygma

Jim grunted rolling his shoulder to get his hand off of it. "This abandoned place outside of town, I just hope we get there in time."

I managed to repair my glasses on the way out of Gotham, they would work for now. I put them back on my face and just looked around.

I feared for Leslie's life, I just hope we weren't too late. I felt the bulge in my pocket and pulled out the package Joker had handed to me.  
I studied it for a moment before going to open it.

_Don't open that in front of a cop Eddie, you moron_ came the voice.

I stopped and just put the package back in my pocket.

It seemed like forever we were driving, Jim speeding as fast as he possibly could.

I had intertwined my fingers with Oswald's as we drove my head leaning against the cold glass of the window. I pleaded internally that Leslie could hold on just a bit longer.

Jim braked suddenly which threw me into the back of the passengers seat when I leaned back he was already tearing up to the house we were parked in front of gun out of it's holster.

I quickly climbed from the backseat following him. "Oswald," I called for my lover knowing between the two of us he was the only one with a weapon.

Jim waited for us both at the front door before breaking it down.

"GCPD" he yelled into the empty house as we began moving to bedroom to bedroom.

I looked around frantically, trying to hear anything.

"It's clear up here," muttered Jim as we ended up in the living room again. "I think Joker was full of shit."

"No!" I grunted angrily running through the house, "No no no!" I whimpered.

Jim sighed rubbing his face before half screaming into his hands.

Every moment wasted, was another moment Leslie could be closer to death.

I stopped seeing the basement door and opened it. "Someone's down there," I murmured faintly seeing a light.

"Get back," stated Oswald firmly approaching me and pressing a hand into my chest getting in front of me with his umbrella ready.

"Both of you get back," grunted Jim raising his gun and leading the way down the stairs.

Oswald still kept me behind him as he followed Jim down, I took up the tail of the group.

I stood on the landing looking around nervously as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

The light was coming from a closed door at the other side of the basement and Jim went over and immediately opened the door.

There was a cry and Jim was knocked out cold being hit with something heavy. His body fell limp against the door frame and then sunk to the floor.

I gasped and gripped Oswald's shoulder tightly from behind him.

Oswald held up his umbrella as soon as Jim had opened the door.

No one emerged from the room. All I could do was stare into the lighted room seeing Leslie's dark hair cascading over the table I assume she was laying on.

My hand shook as I held Oswald's shoulder. It was not fear inside of me, it was rage. I felt it bubbling over the surface and I couldn't keep it contained.

That's when the man emerged from the room easily stepping over Jim's body. He leaned over picking up his gun and aimed it for my head.

I swallowed as I stared the man down.

When it was apparent Tweed was not taking the shot, I leaned over slightly to Oswald's ear.

"Distract him," I murmured silently.

I wasn't sure what was coming over me, but it felt sinister.

### Oswald

I nodded to Nygma and mouthed a "Be careful" to him.

I began waving my arms. "Hey Tweedle-dee over here or are you Tweedle-dumb?"

He started barreling to towards me. I hoped that Nygma knew what he was doing, because I was not very fast with my bum leg.

I rolled out of the way, but his club brushed my bad leg and I whimpered in pain.

### Nygma

I growled and ran straight at the man tackling him to the ground once he was distracted by Oswald. I wasn't sure what I was doing but something inside of me sparked. This was a feeling I had never felt before!

We wrestled on the ground and I was able to knock the gun out of his hand.

By this time, Jim was coming to his senses and groaned sitting up against the door frame.

I growled and reached for the gun but was hit in the side of the face by Tweed. I snarled and snatched him by his throat and held him there squeezing his windpipe.

_That's a boy_ chuckled the voice in my head. _Finish him off_

I looked around and saw a bit of cord laying on the floor just beyond reach. I reached over for it and wrapped it around the man's neck tightening it.

_Oh being a bit dramatic are we? This will work_

I growled holding the rope tight. The man was flailing around and gasping for air as he writhed there on the floor.

"Edward, don't." mumbled Gordon still in a daze. "Stop."

_Don't stop, do it, kill the idiot_

I wasn't stopping, no, this man but my sister's life in danger.

I knelt there holding the rope around my leg to use as an anchor. I watched the life drain from his eyes as his body eventually fell limp on the cold ground.

### Oswald

I stared wide-eyed at Nygma from where a I sat nursing my bad leg. As Tweed's body fell limp to the ground, I still stared trying to see if Riddler had broken through and killed Tweed or if it was how I feared, Nygma himself had killed him.

"Neg," I hobbled up to him,"Are you there?" I whispered looking in to his eyes for confirmation.

### Nygma

"Yes, it's me." I murmured looking up to him.

I looked back to the body laying at my feet and I dropped the rope and it unraveled from the man's neck leaving abrasions where I had crushed his windpipe.

Jim had gotten to his feet limping into the room to see Leslie.

I looked back to Oswald, my eyes were wide but they were my own behind the glasses.

"Neg, let's go see to Leslie." Oswald said to me softly touching my arm.

I shivered at his touch, the adrenaline still pumping through me. I took in a deep breath and nodded getting to my feet. I gripped his hand tightly as I walked for the room, I wasn't sure what I'd see but I'm sure I wasn't going to enjoy it.

Leslie was laid on the table, completely naked, well she had been before Jim had removed his own shirt having covered her body up. He was standing at her feet crying over her.

I looked to Jim then my eyes scanned her form. She was still, dead like. I just let go of Oswald walking to the table and removing Jim's shirt to get a look at her.

Her body was stained with blood, cuts were over her entire body, some deeper and larger than others.

She looked like she had been strangled. I leaned my head down to her mouth listening for life signs. I placed my two fingers under her jaw line on her neck feeling for a pulse.

"She's alive," I muttered.

Jim's head snapped up. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

"She's barely alive, we need to get her to the clinic immediately. I can save her but I need my things."

### Oswald

I called some of my men in to help us carry Leslie and her belongings out of the abandoned building. Gabe gingerly picked up Leslie. Jim reached out for her and I placed a hand on his arm. "I can assure you that we will take the utmost care of her.

"C'mon, Neg! We've got work to do!" I said to him as we walked out to the car Gabe had brought for us.

### Nygma

I followed Oswald out to the car eager to get back to the clinic to start my work on Leslie. She needed my help urgently.

"Edward," called Gordon following us pulling his jacket over his bare torso since his shirt was wrapped around his dying girlfriend.

I stopped and turned around looking to him with a questionable look on my face.

He didn't say anything just walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I blinked in shock as the man hugged me tightly and almost started sniveling on my shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

_The fuck?_

I swallowed and awkwardly patted his back for a moment.

"You're...welcome." I murmured.

I pulled back after it started to get weird. "Remember Jim, my stipulations." I reminded him walking towards the car again.

### Oswald

As I was helping get Leslie situated in the car, I turned around to look for where Nygma was. As I locked eyes on him, I saw that he was locked in an embrace with Gordon.

I advanced toward them. As Nygma started walking back towards me, I grabbed him by the wrist and began walking to the car silently fuming.


	14. Chapter 14

### Nygma

I grunted slightly as Oswald pulled me, I sighed gently just chuckling under my breath.

I got into the car after him holding Leslie's head in my lap as we drove off. I stroked her hair calmly brushing my fingertips over the bruises all over her face. It was obvious she had put up a good fight.

There was the puncture in her neck from the pen I assumed, dried blood all around it.

When we got her to the clinic, I moved her into the room Riddler thankfully had not moved many things in. The table was still there and all of my things. The rest of the place had been cleaned and fixed up though.

I had Gabe lay her on the table and I moved over to my medical bag. I opened it and took out some things moving back to Leslie's side. I removed my suit jacket and rolled up my sleeves. I then untied my tie and tossed it aside.

I pulled over a rolling stool and sat down on it as I got to work. I pulled the light closer and hummed to myself as I bent my head over and worked.

I worked tirelessly over Leslie through the entire night. I never slowed down not even for a quick second to take a breather. This was my sister and I was going to do what needed to be done. 

I stitched up all of her lacerations and bound her chest because several of her ribs were broken. Thankfully none of the broken bones punctured her lungs. 

I cleaned her up and made her comfortable once I was finished. I placed down my tools and took in a long deep breath. I was shaking so badly from working so hard and fast. I had dehydrated myself. 

I just put my head in my hands as I sat on the stool as my body shook. Emotions were running through me, I barely had any time to actually reflect on me murdering someone. Not Riddler, me.

### Oswald

I waved for Gabe to leave us alone. He nodded at me and took his leave.

I looked over to Leslie seeing that Nygma had done his best work on her. I swallowed hard taking in the silence.

I walked up to Nygma and placed both of my hands on Nygma's shoulder lightly. I could feel his body shaking. I could not think of the right words to say, so I continued to just stand there with my hands on his shoulders. I hoped that my presence would be support enough for him.

### Nygma

I took in a breath feeling Oswald's hands on my shoulders. I turned and looked up to him, I was obviously very exhausted.

"I killed someone," I murmured. "Me, not him, me. With my bare hands."

I reached over grabbing a bottle of water from my medical bag and drinking some of it.

"I know." Oswald said to me softly smiling faintly at me.

"I don't know how I feel," I murmured. "How did you feel?"

### Oswald

I looked up pondering my words carefully.

"I understand, Neg." I stroked the side of his face as I continued,"I actually quite enjoy it, killing I mean. It makes me feel alive. The feeling I feel when I kill is a different thrill than the electricity that I feel touching you."

I looked down at him,"Sorry I am not very good at explaining all of this. Did any of it help at all?"

### Nygma

I smiled faintly at his words, more so the touching me part than the rest.

_You should feel proud, you did what you needed to do_ came the voice.

I closed my eyes leaning my cheek into his open palm against my face. I sighed, "I'm so conflicted. Yes, I made the Plague...yes that killed people but it's different. Riddler kills people on a normal basis and you'd think I'd be used to it by now. It needed to be done; I did it to protect Lee, you, myself, and even Gordon. Just didn't think it'd leave me in this state."

### Oswald

'I remember my first kill... It teared me apart at first. I convinced myself that he had it coming. The boy was always picking on me calling me Penguin. I hated that name growing up. I didn't even have the limp back then. I kept my feeling pent up and finally I snapped and punched him in the face until he was bloody and stopped breathing."

"My temper has always been a problem for me to control. I let it fuel my actions more times than not. You unfortunately been the target of that rage on a few occasions. I thank you for forgiving me everytime, Neg.”

### Nygma

"We aren't perfect," I mused gently listening to him taking his hand in my own. "But we're perfect for one another." I added.

"I suppose if I keep telling myself it was necessary, I'll feel better.." I noted. "Just came as a shock."

I turned and glanced to Lee for a moment before getting to my feet. 

"I'm exhausted," I admitted, "I need to sleep."

"Looking at your work Lee will live. Speaking as someone who you have fixed up, she will be fine tonight." I rubbed his shoulders and I smiled at him. "Let go home and get some rest."

### Oswald

I rolled my eyes looking at the caller ID and let it go to voicemail.

"Let's go, Neg," I said holding out my hand to him.

My phone went off again.

_Gordon_

I flipped my phone open.

"What can I do for you, old friend?" I paused. "She is in stable condition. No you cannot see her yet. She is still unconscious. We are letting her rest for the evening. I will call you when her condition changes. No don't call me. I promise that I will call you." I closed my phone.

"Sorry about that Neg. Let's go home. I was wanting a calm evening together, but Jim had to involve Leslie in his case and get her kidnapped..." I sighed.

"Well she will live," Nygma smiled to me faintly. "We can have a calm evening while she rests up, there's nothing else we can do."

"I tried assuring Gordon of that, but he is being a whiny little bitch right now." I turned to Nygma before sighing again.

"Though guess I can't blame him. I'm reacted the same way when you got shot by Fish's goons."

"I remember that," Nygma chuckled weakly brushing his fingertips along my brow line moving the longer pieces of my hair from my eyes.

"Didn't leave my side once, you were a very good doctor."

"I had good training." I smiled up at him pulling him close to my own body in an embrace. "I will never leave your side ever again."

### Nygma

"I hope not," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes as we stood there burying my face into his neck.

After the ordeal I had just went through, and have been going through these little moments with Oswald were the thing I needed the most.

### Oswald

I held Nygma in my arms as I felt his nose brushing against my neck. I ran one of my hands through his hair.

I leaned my nose down on the top of his head. I took in a deep breath breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

### Nygma

I held him for a few more long moments breathing in his scent deeply before pulling away and kissing his forehead.

"Let's go," I whispered.

I grabbed his hand in my own and walked with him out of the clinic. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and pulled it out looking to it and just put it back into my pocket shaking my head.


	15. Chapter 15

### Nygma

The next morning I pulled myself from Oswald's arms as my phone started to go off for the third time in a row. I grunted rolling to my back as I grabbed it and answered it with a yawn.

My fingers still played in the hair of my sleeping boyfriend as I heard Jim's voice in my ear. I rolled my eyes cursing myself for not checking the caller ID. I had thought it was Gabe with news Lee woke up or something.

"Jim, she's going to be fine I assure you." I murmured sternly. "No, I don't think you should come to see her. Why? Really? Maybe because you got her into this bullshit and I'm a little peeved, Detective. No, I'm not trying to keep her from you; I'm trying to get her healed."

With that I hung up the phone and sighed irritably looking to Oswald. I smiled gently at him sleeping and got up out of the bed to get dressed and go to check on my patient.

I left Oswald a note laying it on my pillow and headed out once finding my backup glasses again since the ones I had were broken.

Lee was still in a stable condition but she wasn't coming too. It didn't alarm me as her body was recovering from the injuries. It was better that she just sleep.

_There's your equipment...you should start work on my request_

I sat down at the table with all of my equipment and pulled out the box that I stored the plague in. I had been writing out formulas to test to make an antidote for the toxin.

I found the packager Joker handed Riddler and finally opened it. Inside of the package were a set of syringes filled with a yellow venom looking substance. I wondered what it was.

_No idea, Joker just kept talking about giving me something useful_

I figured I would work on it later as I tucked it in the box with the Plague vials and put it away as I worked with a single vial.

I stayed with Lee during the day and only went home at night to sleep. I wanted to make sure she was okay, and then I was working on the antidote. It was proving extremely difficult for me.

Jim Gordon kept trying to call both Oswald and myself wanting to see Lee, it got to the point where I wanted to bring him in to use him as a specimen for my test trials. He'd get to see Lee right?

On the third day, Lee's eyes fluttered open. I had my back to her as I was hunched over my work.

I heard her stir and turned around, I smiled seeing her come to.I stood up and walked over to her side taking her hand in mine.

She turned her head weakly looking up to me. "Edward," she smiled.

"Leslie," I responded rolling the chair over and sitting down next to her still holding her hand.

She squeezed my hand in her own. "I was frightened I wouldn't see you again."

"And I you," I whispered stroking her cheek.

She started to cough and covered her mouth as her body heaved.

I watched her sadly, she would still need to recover.

"Four of your ribs were broken," I told her. "It will take some time to heal."

"I tried to fight him off but he had the upper hand." she breathed.

I nodded watching her, "It's okay, you're alive and still with us. That's all that matters. Just rest okay?"

She nodded. "How is Ossie?"

"He's doing alright, he helped save you."

She smiled at that, "And Jim? Is he okay?"

I nodded again, "Yes he is fine...but I won't let him come here."

"I understand, and actually happy that I woke up and he wasn't there."

I blinked at that, "Really? Why?"

"He put me in that situation," she murmured. "Which I know I wanted to do it, but he refused to take the shot when he had it. He let his emotions overtake his instincts. I could barely see him, but I saw him hesitate and drop his gun. He could have stopped it right then and there." she explained before going into another coughing fit. "I'm done playing nice...nice girls always seem to finish last."

"What are you talking about Lee?" I asked in confusion.

She looked to me quietly. "I'm done playing the innocent girlfriend of a GCPD detective, Ivy said there was a sinister side to me and I'm ready to embrace it."  
Where was all of this coming from? I was so confused.

_Ahhhh...._ chuckled the voice in my head. _She wants to be bad like the rest of us_

"Who is Ivy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My friend," she responded. "Harley's best friend."

_I wonder if she's as off her rocker as Harley is_

"You're talking nonsense," I told her quietly. "Rest up."

She started coughing again and I adjusted her pillow before getting up and leaving the room. I pulled out my phone to call Oswald.

I got his voicemail and I figured he was busy anyways.

"Oswald...Lee woke up. She's okay...but she's talking some crazy nonsense about having a dark side and she should embrace it and there's this chick Ivy...I don't know. She also said she was glad Jim wasn't who she woke up to...I wouldn't want to either but for her to say it? I feel like everyone's involved in this loop and have conveniently left me out of it. 

Anyways, come by you know where when you have time tonight?"

I then tucked my phone into my pocket and returned to my work.

### Oswald

I hoped in a cab from my club and had it drop me off at the clinic. I was beginning to wonder if that Ivy girl was going to be more of a problem that I had first thought.

I entered the clinic to greet Nygma and Leslie.

"Who missed me?" I shouted as I entered the clinic smiling wide.

Nygma turned at the sound of my voice and smiled brightly.

Leslie looked over as well and tried sitting up a bit. "Ossie," she smiled.

"Leslie," he warned using his hand to push her back down on her back. "your ribs."

"Lee, don't bother getting up. I'll come to you." I said smiling warmly at her. "What had this I've been told? You want to become a baddie like us, Lee? I wasn't expecting that I would rub off so much on you." I winked at her.

She smiled faintly at his words and took my hand as I reached for hers. I moved my chair closer to the bed and looked to Oswald.

"She seems she does," Nygma nodded.

"Ivy says I'm perfectly capable for it, and honestly I'm tiring of the good girl routine."

"What strange ideas Ivy put in your head." I let out a small chuckle."I knew there was something I liked about you Lee. You are a strong woman. Now we can truly be a trio terrorizing Gotham!'

"I don't even mind you hanging out with Harley or Ivy...as long as Ivy realizes that their are certain boundaries she shouldn't cross."

"Like what boundaries?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Keeping her hands off of what is mine!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't see her trying to take anything that's yours.." She trailed off. "That I know of anyways," she shrugged.

### Nygma

I blinked looking to her, who was this Ivy they kept talking about.

"Can I use your phone?" She asked me.

I nodded and gave it to her and she dialed a number and laid back putting the phone to her ear.

"Who is Ivy?" I asked Oswald getting up and walking over to him kissing his cheek seeing he was getting angry.

### Oswald

I sighed letting all of the anger travel to my feet and into the ground.

"Ivy is the nickname for a girl Harley hangs out with. She is a botanist or something like that for Wayne Enterprises. She is crazy about her plants, but also doesn't mind flirting with every man see sees." I rolled my eyes at the last statement. "I met they at my club a month ago when they were all celebrating Harley's birthday."

"Was she flirting with you?" Nygma asked me with a smile chuckling at how frustrated I was getting. I believe that Nygma found it adorable.

Leslie hung up the phone after her conversation looking to the two of us.

"No, she made me apologize to Leslie in front of all of them." I paused. "She had interest in other things that are mine. I do not share well with others." I glared at the wall.

"Like what?" Nygma asked nudging me. He was still chuckling.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I turned to him asking.

### Nygma

I shrugged with a chuckle. "I just want to see what's got you so hot under the collar I suppose."

I turned when a knock came from the door. It was faint but I heard it even from back there. 

I looked back to Lee. 

"Go get it." She told me. 

I blinked and left the room. When I returned I was followed by Harley who was swinging her head from side to side making her pony tails bounce. 

"Leslie," she smiled happily running to her side. 

Ivy entered last just looking around quietly. She removed her large coat tossing it onto a chair. She was wearing a green sequined cocktail dress underneath. 

She smiled and followed Harley and squeezed Leslie's hand comfortingly. 

"Hopefully you don't mind...I know they were worried." Noted Lee. 

"No, it's fine." I stated reassuringly. 

Ivy glanced over to me, "You must be Edward...Nygma is it?" She asked a smile pulling at her lips. 

"Indeed," I nodded to her. "Ivy, I am assuming then."

"That is quite enough, Ivy." Oswald cut in pulling me away from her.

"So is there another reason for this party at my clinic, Lee?" Oswald turned to ask Leslie.

"Enough what?" Ivy asked looking to Oswald. She just rolled her eyes with a soft laugh. 

I looked to Oswald and shook his grip off of me. I fixed my jacket and just raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I wanted everyone to meet. If we are going to be working together. Harley also had a question for you two." 

"I wanted to know if it were possible to get Joker out of Arkham like you did Edward. " Harley spoke.

### Oswald

"Well aren't we becoming one big happy family." I said sarcastically."And what...this place will become our home? I see that's how it is." I rubbed my bridge of my nose with one hand. 

"Harley, I'm only do this for you. You helped me break my love out, so I'll help you out." I said turning to Harley. 

"I'm sorry in advance for this, Neg, but I need to speak with Riddler." I clenched my hand into a fist and let it make contact with the left side of Nygmas face.

### Nygma

I cried out at his punch and was knocked to the side into the table Leslie was laying on. 

Riddler came bursting through like a bull in a china cabinet gunning straight for Oswald. 

Ivy blinked in confusion watching what was unfolding in front of her. Lee told her it was okay though and she settled down.

### Riddler

I growled staring Oswald down as I was right in his face chomping at the bit to break him.

### Oswald

"Hey Riddler, calm the fuck down! I would've asked politely to talk with you but I wasn't sure how. Harley here, wants your help." I pointed over Riddler's shoulder to Harley. "It concerns your friend Joker."

### Riddler

I snarled at him ripping the glasses off of my face and tossing them onto the counter before turning to Harley and the others. 

"What about him?" I asked. 

Ivy blinked at my transformation into Riddler. She crossed her arms with an impressed smile. 

"I want you to help break him out." Responded Harley with a sigh. 

"I want to be with him and he belongs out of that place."

I crossed my arms pondering her request. "Well it would be nice to have real friends around for once." I noted. 

"Well we haven't met have we?" Asked Ivy with a grin extending out her hand. 

I looked to her and narrowed my eyes. "You must be the botany woman, Poison Ivy."

"I am impressed you know me already." 

"Heard your name in Arkham you come with a remarkable reputation." I responded kissing the top of her hand before dropping it. 

She blushed slightly.

Oswald rolled his eyes at our exchange.

"So Riddler, how do we go about this jailbreak? Is it only Joker we are breaking out or are there other friends you'd like to break out as well?"

I looked back to Oswald, "I am shocked you are okay with this. The only other person I require is the Crane kid. "

Harley nodded looking to me. "They have increased security protocols at Arkham but we can work around them." 

I nodded rubbing my chin as I began to pace. "I will come up with a plan."

### Oswald

"If I wasn't okay with this, I wouldn't have punch Nygma in the face to get a private audience with you, Riddler dear. We also don't have many friends right now, so the more the merrier in my book." I paused when I heard the name Crane.

"Crane? I thought you killed him Riddler...I saw him dead...he has a kid in Arkham?"

### Riddler

"Yes, his only son. He did a number on him though." I responded at his question. 

I sat down in the chair. "I will form the plan, it will have to be delicate. I will let you know when I got it, but I have business to attend to now that i'm out."

"I'm sure it can wait," Ivy chimed in crossing the room to me. 

She smiled and looked to me intently. "We should probably get to know one another. Let me know what i can do to help."

"Oh I am sure your beautiful looks will be needed," I smirked. "But we will have plenty of time to get to know one another."


	16. Chapter 16

### Nygma

Three days later, I stumbled back into the clinic free of Riddler for now. I looked to Leslie who had been moved off the table and onto a more comfortable couch. 

She was reading the local newspaper and looked up to me over the top of it.

"Edward," she smiled brightly seeing me.

I just grunted in response and walked over to the table picking up my glasses. I picked up the mirror that was laying there as well and sighed seeing the yellowing of the bruise that was left on the side of my jaw from Oswald punching me in the face. 

"Hello Lee," I murmured just sinking into a chair. 

"You look like death," she commented. 

"I feel like death," I responded rubbing my face. 

"Go home and rest." she stated. "I'm okay here and I'm sure Oswald will be by to check on me later or one of the girls." 

"I'm so pissed off with Oswald right now, going home isn't an option."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Have you seen my face?" I grunted pointing to my jaw. "Asking me would have been alright, but no he just goes ahead and whacks me with a two second warning. Then I have to deal with Riddler's shit the past three days, no I'm not in the mood." I snapped. 

Leslie blinked as she looked at me.

"Sorry," I sighed weakly just laying my head on the counter and closing my eyes passing out from sheer exhaustion.

When I awoke again; Ivy and Harley were sitting on the couch with Leslie. I yawned running my fingers through my hair.

"He's awake, finally." grinned Ivy looking over to me.

"You were knocked out hard," noted Leslie. "For a few hours at least."

"And your face looks terrible," gasped Ivy finally noticing the bruise. She got up going over to the counter and rummaging through her purse. She brought back a small makeup container it looked like.

"Do you have ice?" she asked me gently.

"Somewhere," I responded and went over to the fridge that kept my samples and swung open the freezer bringing back some ice.

She made a little ice packet and held it against my face. She brought over another chair and sat down next to me holding it there for a while before removing it.

"This is a organic balm I've created that helps bruising and swelling," she explained taking some and softly spreading it across the bruise with her fingertips.

### Oswald

I had been busy for the past few days with various errands. I rolled my eyes at the thought all of the things to get done. When I was done intimidating various members of the my family, I returned back to my club.

I was holding auditions for new dancers in my club. Next on stage were two identical twin girls that dance together. They did the typical dance nothing too fancy. Where they went wrong is that they decided to try and give me a lap dance. I only reserved that for Nygma.

As I hadn't seen Nygma in days, this peeved me. I brandished a knife and stabbed the both of them. I waved My men over to dispose of the bodies in the usual way and to clean up the blood off of the club's floor.

I then left the club heading for the clinic to check on Leslie's condition. She was awake and fairly stable now. She did not need my permanent supervision anymore.

I entered the clinic to see Ivy all over Edward, I seethed before speaking.

"What the hell is going on in _my_ clinic?"

### Nygma

She turned towards Oswald and straightened. "Oh hello Oswald," she responded without her usual enthusiasm. She turned back to me finishing wiping the balm over my bruise and went to her purse to put it back inside of it. "I'm just fixing up Edward's face since you did a rather nasty number on it."

I looked to Oswald silently then took the mirror from Ivy who offered it to my kindly glancing into it.

"I need a shower," I muttered under my breath but touched the bruise. "It doesn't hurt as much, thank you, Ivy." I nodded handing her mirror back.

### Oswald

I ignored Nygma and Ivy's interactions, and went straight to talk with Leslie.

"Hey Lee, how are you doing today?" I asked.

She looked up to me from her book smiling. "Oh Ossie, I am doing wonderful. I just wish I could leave this clinic. Jim must be so worried about me."

"Lee, Jim got you in to this mess. Why do you still want to go crawling back to him?" I asked.

"Because my heart is linked to him, Ossie that is all I can say." she responded.

i threw up my hands and as I had no other business to attend to in the clinic, I decided turn on my my heels and walked out of the clinic without so much as a word to Nygma.

### Nygma

I sighed looking after Oswald, this was how it always was wasn't it?

I got to my feet and walked after him closing the door behind me to give us some privacy. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I can tell when I am not needed." Oswald sighed

What?" I asked in exasperation. "You punched me in the fucking face, at least Ivy was trying to help make it feel better."

"Because I'm pretty sure you were the one throwing a fit about how we shouldn't be using violence to entice Riddler out." I responded.

"How the hell am I supposed to talk to Riddler? I was just operating on the fly."Oswaldi replied throwing my hands up in the air.

"I don't know Oswald, maybe ask the person you're about to knock out before giving him a right hook." I sighed irritably. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"That's three days I lost on my work which have ruined all of my samples."

### Oswald

"And I bet he enjoyed every moment of it!" I shouted a bit louder than I had intended.

I turned away from Nygma to cool off for a bit. There was no reason for me to be going off on him right now

Nygma’s upper lip curled into a snarl and his fists clenched. "HAVEN'T YOU STOPPED FOR ONE GOD DAMNED SECOND AND THOUGHT MAYBE HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOUR MOTHER?" He yelled at me.

I blinked at that unable to speak for a few seconds.

"In...love..with her?" was all I could manage to sputtered out.

"Yes," Nygma grunted at that. "He wouldn't admit it himself, ever. But I know what love feels like."

I was still taken aback by this new information.

_Riddler could feel love? Is that even possible? And for my own mother even?_

I shook my head of these thoughts.

"Nygma, we have got to find some way for you to control your persona flips. I hate having to resort to violence to talk with Riddler and vice versa." 

“Oh so now you're on board with beating me in the face, awesome."Nygma replied.

"Well you let Jim do it!" I shouted back.

"I don't know, maybe because it was a fucking emergency. My sister was dying." Nygma snapped.

"Well how else do you suggest handing the situation, Neg?" I rubbed at the bridge of my nose.

"Let's try avoiding this," he snapped gesturing to the side of his face. "Maybe ask next time? Instead of giving me a two second warning and then knocking me out for a few days." He grunted wincing as his jaw moved just right to create an aching sensation in his face. He sighed and just stood there his shoulders slumped in defeat.

I walked up to Nygma placing his shoulders in my hands looking up into his face. I move my right hand to touch the bruise that was beginning to fade off of his cheek.  
Tears began brimming in my eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Neg, to make this up to you. I want this to work out between the two of us. What can i do to make this better? Tell me?!" I shook him slightly.

"Of course it's going to work between us," I responded watching him. "Hell or high water it will. Stop thinking that it's not."

Nygma sighed weakly. "You make me feel so guilty every time those big beautiful blue eyes of yours water." He whispered reaching up and stroking my cheek.

I closed my eyes as he stroked my cheek ask the tears continued to roll down my face.

"Why am I so captured by you, Edward Nygma?" was all that I could whisper out to him.

### Nygma

I chuckled and leaned down kissing the tears off of his face. When the tears came I couldn't stay mad at him, it just wasn't in me.

The door opened behind us and I heard Ivy's voice before glancing to her.

"And what are you two up to?" she asked as if she was growing impatient for us to return or one of us to.

I grunted and just kicked the door with my foot hard slamming it in her face.

I heard her shriek as the door slammed in her face but I ignored her as I wrapped my arms around Oswald. "Stop crying," I whispered looking down to him placing my lips between his eyes.

His lips calmed me and the tears stopped.

"You know exactly what to say or do when I need it the most?" I smiled up at him.

### Nygma

"Of course I do, I know you too well." I chuckled gently leaning my forehead against his. 

I glanced back to the door for a moment then looked back to Oswald. "do me a favor?" I asked taking his hand in mine intertwining our fingers for a moment. "Go home, pour us some wine, have a glass, start a shower and I'll be home in a little bit." 

I kissed the tip of his nose before slipping back into the room to deal with the others.

### Oswald

Hailing a cab, I headed for our apartment. Nygma had instructed me to get some wine for us and he would be home soon. I however could do one better. I was going to make dinner for the two of us.

Seeing as I never had cooked a meal in my life, this could lead to some interesting results. Mother had always cooked for me or I picked something up on the way home. When Nygma moved in, he took over the job of cooking.

 _How hard could making a meal be?_ I shrugged.

I hobbled over to my cupboard to asses what supplies I have for dinner.

It looked like I had all of the supplies for a spaghetti dinner. I began pulling the pasta, as well as ingredients for the sauce, and meatballs. 

I started the pasta while I began making the meatballs by hand and placed them in a skillet to cook while I took care of the sauce. I splattered tomatoes all over spotlessly clean kitchen as I crushed the tomatoes into a mush. The tomato mush to a pot with with some herbs that I thought would work well together and placed a lid on the pot letting it simmer for a little while.

I drained the pasta and set it in a bowl while I attended to the meatballs. They looked done to me, so those I also placed in a different bowl. I turned around to hear a noise. The sauce was sputtering away splattering red dots all over the stove. I assumed that meant that the sauce was done, so I turned off the stove and grabbed two plates and dished out generous helpings of the spaghetti with two large meatballs each. I grated some Parmesan cheese on top. I set the plates on our dining room table.

I lit two candles on the table for a bit of romantic lighting.

I was grabbing the bottle of wine and glasses as I heard to key turn in the lock.

### Nygma

I opened the door to our apartment and stepped inside completely expecting a different scene from the one laid out before me.

I blinked setting down my jacket as the smell hit me. It was pleasant and unexpected. "Dinner too?" I asked with a smile walking into the kitchen trying my best to ignore the dirty stove.

Oswald smiled at me,"It's at least an attempt. I'm ashamed to admit that I have never cooked a meal for myself before."

He pulled out my chair, "Sit, sit, Neg" He gestured to the chair he had just pulled out.

I swallowed looking to the mess left in the kitchen but took the seat he pulled out for me.

"Well I'm honored," I smiled to him. "Can't wait to try it."

Oswald walked to his chair and sat down tucking a napkin in his shirt underneath his chin. I looked over at me smiling wide. I could tell that he was so proud of what he had just prepared for me.

It took every ounce of energy in me to not get back up and clean the kitchen. I normally did it before I even sat down to eat. 

I pulled the plate closer to me and picked up my fork. This was going to be interesting. I had become a way better cook with practice so I was happy Oswald was trying it out. 

I took a bite and studied it with my tastebuds a bit before swallowing. It actually wasn't bad. 

My eyebrows raised with an impressed look. "I like it," I told Oswald.

### Oswald

"Really?!" I smiled wide at him about to cry tears of happiness, but I held them back as I had already cried enough for this evening.

"If I couldn't make something as simple as spaghetti, this relationship just may not work out, right Neg?" I winked at him taking a sip of my wine.

### Nygma

I chuckled at that and shook my head. "I wasn't very good my first attempt and you didn't leave me. This is way better than mine was." 

I sipped from my own wine glass watching him across the table a glint to my eyes. 

I clenched my jaw for a moment as I felt a surge from inside. It passed and I relaxed. Riddler wasn't about to ruin this for me.

### Oswald

I was glowing at Nygma's comments. I could feel my face getting warm, so I could safely assume that it was also bright red. 

"Oh, Neg, your first meal that you cooked for me was as perfect as I think you are to me. I can't think of a day I rather spend without you. You are such a constant in my life. I wish we could just stay like this forever, but I also know that we've got a city to clean up and rule."

Reaching across the table, I took his hand in mine. 

"Edward Nygma, you will have my heart forever and always."

### Nygma

I blushed lightly at his words stroking the top of his fingers with my thumb when he took my hand. 

"And you will have mine," I promised, "Even when you do get hot and bothered under the collar with Ivy." I smirked kissing his hand.

### Oswald

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Ivy.

"Why do you bring such things up, Neg? I am not proud of my jealousy. It has brought me to do so terrible things...mostly to you." I looked down at by plate sadly.

I began moving the meatballs around with my fork but not bothering to eat them. I became lost in my thoughts.

### Nygma

"Because sometimes it's absolutely adorable," I chuckled to him getting out of my seat and walking around the table to him nuzzling his ear. "In some instances it makes me excited."

### Oswald

"I'm glad you think so..." I said as he got up and walked towards me. 

As I felt his breath tickle my ear, I dropped the fork I had been holding on my plate. I gripped the armrests of the chair tight. My neck involuntarily snapped back as I took a sharp intake of breath.

I closed my eyes submitting myself to whatever excitement Nygma had in store for me.

### Nygma

His jealousy was cute, but only sometimes. It wasn't cute with Jim nor with his mother; but with Ivy it was hilariously adorable. I wasn't interested in women, I really wasn't interested in anyone but him. 

I chuckled at his actions and kissed his forehead tracing along his jawline before leaning over and grabbing his glass of wine and moved away from him. 

"Come," I told him walking towards the bedroom.

### Oswald

I was still trying to wake up the connections from my brain to my limbs. When I could finally move them. I looked at him with hungry eyes, following Nygma's lead to the bedroom.

Nygma sipped from the wine glass closing the door after he entered the room. "You know I asked you to start us a shower," He reminded me going into the bathroom and turning on the water. "Tsk tsk" He smirked.

I swallowed hard at his sudden dominance over me. Secretly it turned me on even more that me having my way with him. 

I licked my top lip subtly in anticipation of what was yet to come.

I bowed to Nygma in a grandiose fashion.

"I sorely apologize for not having the shower ready for you, sir. You may do what you see as sufficient punishment."

### Nygma

"May I?" I asked at that. I smirked at that feeling the temperature of the water with my fingertips. 

This was uncharted territory for me really, he wanted to play a game. I liked games, they were like riddles. 

I cocked my head to the side thinking for a moment. 

"What travels around the world but stays in one spot?" I asked him loosening the tie I was wearing.

"I am afraid I am terrible at riddles, sir." Oswald thought for a moment his right hand stroking his chin.

"The equator?" Heasked looking hungrily at me as I loosened my tie.

"Wrong," I responded. "But nice try." I smirked moving towards him and yanking on the front of his vest ripping the buttons off of it. 

"When is a door not a door?"

Oswald took in a breath as I forcefully removed his vest. 

"Umm...when it has no knob?" He asked. I could tell that he was just grasping at air for his answers.

I chuckled and shook my head removing the vest from his torso grabbing his necktie and tearing it off next. 

"Wrong again," I breathed tearing off his shirt next. 

I moved to stand behind him as I pulled the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms so it would fall to the floor with the rest of his clothing. 

I rested my cheek against the side of his head as I traced my fingertips back up the sides of his arms. 

"Get in," I told him. 

As Oswald finished undressing and got himself in the shower, I was unbuttoning my own shirt tossing it to the side. 

I followed him into the shower once I was undressed and shut the door behind me.

 _Ugh if you're going to do it you might as well be a man about it_ came the voice. 

Such an inappropriate time. 

_Look if I have to sit through this, you're going to fucking do it right._

I rolled my eyes slightly but grunted grabbing Oswald's shoulder and shoving him back against the shower wall. 

Oswald grunted at my actions and I dipped my head kissing him passionately enjoying the feeling of him against me and the hot water soaking us. 

I bit down on his lower lip as I kept him pinned up against the wall. I moved my lips down the side of his neck onto his collar bone. I nipped his tender skin as I moved along his shoulders and back up his neck cradling his head in my hands as I watched him. 

Being the aggressor wasn't my thing but I enjoyed doing it with him. Though I more enjoyed it when he took control.

### Oswald

Seeing him looking up at watching the lustful expressions, I can only imagine was on my face. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he was hungry for me to take him as I wanted to.

I was through with his games, I just wanted something purely physical.

I pushed him up against the opposite wall of the shower my lips immediately fell on his. As he took a breath, I used it as an opportunity for my tongue to explore his mouth.

I felt him moan inside my mouth in response to that action.

My lips left his and began traveling along his jaw line stopped at his neck. I looked up seeing water droplets dripping down his skin. I began licking up the droplets as they fell. 

Nygma trembled with every contact my tongue made on his skin. His breathing was already ragged, mine was almost matching his. 

I stood up looking at him for a few seconds. My hair was a curtain in front of my face, water dripping down from my bangs to my face. I brushed my hair out of my eyes.

### Nygma

I helped him brush his hair away from his eyes leaning in and wrapping my arms around his middle pulling him closer kissing him passionately. 

The water all of a sudden turned cold which made me jump halfway out of my skin at the shock.

Oswald shut off the water shivering slightly grimacing at our bad luck. He grabbed us each a towel. He began drying Nygma off while he began to shiver.

I just laughed softly and took the towel for him draping it over his shoulders and pulling him close just chuckling softly. 

I held him close to me rubbing the towel over him to get him warm again. 

"Perfect timing huh?"

### Oswald

"You didn't look like you wanted it to end that soon." I smirked at him before getting up on my tiptoes pecking him on the lips.

I rested my head against his chest. My ear could hear the faint beating of his heart.

"No I didn't," Nygma laughed.

He stroked the side of my cheek, before pulling away.

"I am going to go clean up the kitchen, make us something warm to drink. How about you light a fire in the fireplace?" He suggested with a smile.

We rarely got nights like these anymore, might as well make the most of it.

### Nygma

I kissed Oswald's temple before tying my towel around my waist and going into the kitchen clearing the dishes from the table first. 

I stopped for a moment and looked up at all the splatter on the cabinets and all over the counter and twitched slightly.

Inside I was internally screaming every time I looked at it; my neurotic side getting the best of me, I grabbed a sponge and began to scrub furiously at the spots. 

_Missed a spot_

Shut up.

_No really, you missed a spot. Tiny little spot over there. _/__

__Not now!_ _

___Scrub a dub dub two men were in the tub, now you're missing spots everywhere!_ _ _

__I twitched and clenched my jaw cracking my knuckles for a moment as I was worriedly looking for the spot he pointed out. I knew he was just talking shit, but now the OCD part of me was concerned._ _

__I didn't miss a spot._ _

___Yes you did_ _ _

__"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud slamming my fist into the counter._ _

__That hurt._ _

__I winced and cradled my hand into my chest rubbing my knuckles._ _

### Oswald

__I pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a robe which I tied loose around my body._ _

__I walked over the the fireplace. I crouched down working on lighting the fire. As it began to catch, I closed the screen so no as could escape out and start another fire in the house._ _

__I heard a loud slam come from the kitchen. I decided to see what was wrong._ _

__"Neg, is everything alright?" It was then I noticed that he was cradling his hand._ _

__I reached out grabbing his injured hand and kissed each knuckle lightly._ _

__"What's troubling you, Neg?"_ _

### Nygma

__I looked to Oswald as he kissed my knuckles and I nodded, "I'm alright."_ _

__I set down the sponge I had been scrubbing with and sighed. "It's just Riddler."_ _

__"I am sorry that he is bothering you again." Oswald looked up at me sadly. "Anything I can do to help, Neg?"_ _

__I smiled weakly to him. "unfortunately not. He even popped up earlier in the shower, he thinks he's funny but he's not."_ _

__"Yeah, I don't find him all that funny either, but you have got to admit that he has helped you out quite a bit. Without him, Kringle would have ratted us out for Plague and we both would have received the death penalty for sure." Oswald smiled up at me stroking my injured hand with his index finger._ _

__"I know," I murmured quietly. "Just sometimes I feel I'm losing myself. I'm not sure if I'm myself or if I'm becoming more and more like him. I mean, I choked someone to death."_ _

__"I'm sorry, Neg. I didn't realized that was still bothering you so much." He looked up at me with concern._ _

__"That man was a monster for doing such things to Lee. He deserved to die. If you hadn't done it, I would have."_ _

__"If you don't want to lose yourself killing people, I'll do it. I don't want you to ever feel like you aren't yourself anymore."  
He pulled me in close and held me in his arms._ _

__I wrapped my arms around him and just buried my face into his neck. I grabbed a handful of his hair just holding him close._ _

__"Thank you," I whispered. "I know he was a bad person but it still didn't feel right."_ _

__I pulled away as the tea kettle on the stove began to whistle signaling that the water I was heating up was hot enough to use._ _

__I grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured the water into them and then added hot cocoa powder._ _

__"Not our usual but still should be nice." I chuckled stirring Oswald's and handing it to him._ _

__"Weren't you the one who was wanting me to cut back on my alcohol consumption?" Oswald smirked at me as he took the mug from me._ _

__"I was," I smiled to him before fixing my own and setting the kettle back on the stove._ _

__I put my arm around his shoulders walking with him to the couch in the living area. "This is nice," I commented sitting on the couch looking to the fire pulling him close when he joined me._ _

__"Yes it is." Oswald said as he snuggled closer into my chest sipping at his hot cocoa as we enjoyed the rest of the night._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have caught up on what we have currently wrote. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Posting may slow down as we are just starting writing the next chapter tonight...
> 
> As crystaldust says "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" for all of our loyal fans ^_^ <3


	17. Chapter 17

### Nygma

I wouldn't allow Leslie to go home until Gordon upheld his end of our bargain. 

I was sitting at Oswald's club when the an urgent update flickered across the TV and there was Detective Gordon standing with the police commissioner and with who seemed to be the new Forensic Analyst of GCPD. 

I was replaced pretty quickly it seemed.

I looked up to the TV and got up turning it up and stood off to the side as Gordon stepped up to the microphone. 

"Concluding the case of the Arkham breakout we have found remains of a body that washed ashore about a week ago. The GCPD has confirmed that the remains are of Edward Nygma the man who broke out of Arkham Asylum.

"We have discovered the cause of death to be suicide. No foul play was discovered." 

A question from the reporters who stood before him, "Edward Nygma worked for the GCPD did he not?"

"Yes," responded Jim with a nod. He shuffled the papers on the podium. "The man was the best damn forensic analyst I have ever had the pleasure of working with."

"Did you know he had problems? Why did he end up in Arkham?"

"Mr. Nygma was working through a lot which he had witnessed on the force. I am responsible for some of the trauma he had experienced. For that I am deeply sorry, I regret what I did that led to his behavior. He was in Arkham because he needed help, he was severely disturbed. I'm saddened to know he took his own life."

I just stared at the screen as Jim spoke. I wonder how much of that he actually meant. My ego blushed a little at the compliments though, damn right I was the best. 

I missed GCPD though deep down, I was actually useful there. I wasn't very useful around here, more just a companion to Oswald. 

I stroked my chin as I watched the TV broadcast. I was in the VIP room, wondering if Oswald was watching out in the main part of the club. 

I hoped with this news that my trail would come cold and I would drift away into the past of Gotham. No one would look for me because I was dead now.

### Oswald

I walked into the VIP room from the club carrying a bottle our nicest champagne.

"I saw the report, Neg? Congrats on dying...Oh wait that sounded really weird... Congrats on being a free man now." I grabbed him by his arms pulling him off of the couch and spinning him around in the VIP room.

I stopped spinning him and looked him in the eyes. "Hey Neg, now that you are no longer on the police radar, you can start officially be my business partner. How about it? I'll even introduce you to Falcone later this week." I smiled widely to him.

### Nygma

I smiled gently as he spun me around and raised an eyebrow at his offer. I took the bottle of wine from him, "Really?" I asked.

Of course I would jump at the idea to actually be of some use.

"That would be amazing really."

### Oswald

"Yes, I was just scare to ask sooner as you were a fugitive of the law. I also wasn't sure if you would enjoy the crime side of life coming from your life at GCPD."

"I will warn you that I will need something of yours to convince Falcone of your talent. The only thing that I have to give him is Plague. Are you okay with us going public with it, Neg?"

"After she hears that it was your creation that killed Don Maroni, he will love you." I smiled at him looking my hands rested on his shoulders.

### Nygma

I frowned at his request for Plague. It was my baby, and I was extremely protective of it.

I finally nodded after thinking it over carefully. "Yes, I suppose that is fine."

_Joining the big boys now, I am so proud_

### Oswald

  
"I will only give it to Falcone one vial only. I don't by any means want to weaponize Plague or give anyone an advantage above us. However, I need to have Falcone trust you so that our take down of him in the future will be so much easier. I told you before that I cannot become someone in this town without your help."

I continued to look him at him.

"I also must warn you that Falcone has a henchman that is more psychotic than RIddler. His name is Victor Zsasz. He likes to keep track of the number of people who he has killed by cutting on tally marks on his own body. Let me handle him."

### Nygma

  
_Oh no, Oswald, let me handle him, please_

My nostrils flared slightly as I thought to myself. "What do you think he's going to do with that vial?" I asked him quietly.

"The most I can see him doing with it is testing it out on some poor soul to see that we are telling the truth. I doubt he's ruthless enough to use it past that. He has grown soft in the time that I've known him. He thinks that I am fine playing second fiddle to him for the rest of my life..." Oswald snorted at that.

"But if you are not okay with this deal, Neg, we don't have to go through with it. It is your creation after all. You get to choose what you do with it."

I looked down to him quietly, "No it's okay, lets do it." I nodded. "However no one gets the antidote." I added. "I only have one vial."

"I would prefer that. We will just say that no antidote exists. He will be fine with that." Oswald responded to my request.

"Okay," I murmured quietly. "Deal." I smiled gently tapping the tip of his nose like I usually did during our conversations.

Oswald chuckled back at me. "What is your fascination with my nose?" Oswald leaned in closer to me smirking back at my action.

I smiled at his question nuzzling his nose with my own. "I adore it," I responded to him. "It's a part of you, and I adore you."

_I want to know more about this Zsasz_

I sighed weakly. "Riddler wants to know more about Falcone's henchmen."

### Oswald

I sighed,"Oh course he would..." I rolled my eyes at the idea.

"I can try arrange an audience with Zsasz another time. Only if he promises not to interrupt our meeting with Falcone." I narrowed my eyes at Nygma as a signal to Riddler who could see me through Nygma's eyes.

### Nygma

_Ugh fine_

I nodded. "He is pleased by your offer."

I looked over Oswald's shoulder to the news that had gone back to it's normal programming. "I should go take Lee back to Jim." I told him.

Part of me wanted to speak to Jim as well.

"You sure you don't want to torture Jim for one more night?" Oswald winked at me. "How is Lee doing? I've been so busy recently that I was not able to visit."

"As lovely as that sounds, he held up his end of the deal i have to hold up mine. Besides, I want a few words with him." I responded going to get my jacket. "Lee's fully healed, going stir crazy in the clinic though."

"Yeah let her go back home. Pass on my best. She can even have this bottle of wine from me as a welcome home gift." Oswald said holding out a bottle for me to take.

"Will pass it along," I told him kissing his cheek before heading out of the room.  
\----------------------------  
I collected Leslie from the clinic and drove her to the apartment she shared with Jim Gordon. I walked with her up the stairs and she unlocked the front door and entered.

Gordon was sitting on the couch, he turned when the door opened and smiled happily seeing Leslie. He quickly got to his feet racing over to her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he breathed stroking her hair with his hand kissing her happily.

"Yeah I'm fine," she smiled looking up to him though her eyes lacked the same enthusiasm.

He kissed her again and took her bag setting it by the couch and getting her something to drink before coming over to me extending his hand.

"Thank you, Ed," he nodded. "For saving her, thank you very much."

I nodded shaking his hand firmly. "No problem, a deals a deal."

"So I'm assuming you saw the news today?"

"Yeah I caught it." I responded. "Thank you for your kind words if you meant them anyways."

"I did" nodded Jim. "The new forensic is a dumbass to be honest with you. She's smart...but she's not your smart. Everything takes that much longer."

I chuckled with a smirk at that. "I miss GCPD."

"We miss you," Jim responded before hugging me. "Just don't slip completely into the darkness friend." he whispered in my ear before pulling away and going to see Lee.

I said my goodbyes before heading back to the club

### Oswald

A few days later, I came to Nygma at the clinic. I saw that he was still tinkering away at the antidote. I almost hated to disturb him, but I also did not want to keep Falcone waiting.  
"Are you ready, Neg?" I asked him.

He simply nodded and looked longingly at the vial of red liquid. "You don't have to do this, Neg."

"No, I want to." He said looking straight at me.

I took his arm,"I want to be upfront with you that in the business realm I will not be introducing you as my lover, only my business associate, partner if you will." I paused. "I am doing this to protect you, Neg. I know that RIddler can protect you, but there is one thing that I know for certain. 'If you knew what a man loves, you know what can kill him.' You know full well that Fish is looking for any excuse to take me down. I have already almost lost the two people I care the most about once; I'd prefer to not have to repeat the experience."

I looked up at him."Are you okay with that?"

He smiled at me and nodded.  
\---------------------------  
We arrived at Falcone's private residence a little while later. I got out of the car and offer my hand to Nygma. We walked up to the door dropping my hold on his hand as I knocked on the door.

Zsasz answered the door his head cocked to one side, eyes wide and wild.

"Hello, Victor." I greeted.

He held up a hand straightening up his posture. "Remember, I told you before, it's Zsasz."

"Oh quite right, Zsasz." I watched him carefully, placing my body in front of Nygma's. I then stepped aside when I saw that Zsasz was no threat. "My business associate, who simply goes by Mr. N, and I have a meeting with Falcone if you don't mind taking us to him."

Zsasz turned his eyes to Nygma and scanned him with them. Zsasz nodded seeing that Nygma was not a threat. and gestured for us to follow.

Carmine Falcone was sitting in a room that was completely surrounded by glass. If he was smarter, he'd never spend so much of his time in such an exposed room, but his time would come and by my hand. For now, though, I needed him to trust Nygma.

"Don Falcone." I limped over to him giving him a hug and kissing each of his cheeks. "Thank you for agreeing to see me today."

"Sit down and let us talk," came Falcone's simple reply.

"Yes sir." We both took seats around the table while Zsasz eyed us from the other room.

"Falcone, I would like to introduce you to Mr. N. He is the one I have been telling you about with the brilliant mind that assisted me in taking down Don Maroni."

Falcone looked at Nygma skeptically, "What do you mean 'took down Don Maroni'? I heard an illness took him."

### Nygma

I looked up as Don Falcone asked Oswald about the mysterious illness that took his rival. "No sir," I interjected. 

I removed the precious vial from inside the front pocket of my suit jacket. I hated this; giving my precious Plague away. I had purposely diluted this one though, it would still work but it would not have the same fast effects of my stronger batches. 

I showed it to him before holding it out in the palm of my hand. "This is what killed Don Maroni. I created it myself, it's a toxin that is undetected by any lab equipment out there this day in age. It will dissipate after being in the blood stream for longer than twenty-four hours. It gives the victim a quick onset of flu like symptoms until they die. The process can take as quickly as six or seven hours or if you want to prolong it, you give them less of a dose and it will take effect closer to twenty or so hours." I explained giving the man the vial. "That is yours."

### Oswald

"Hmm, I see." Falcone said as he inspected the vial for himself holding it up to the light. The light red liquid move in the vial as Falcone turned in end on end.

From the place where I sat I could tell that Nygma had tampered with the Plague making it tad bit weaker than the stuff that we used to kill Don Maroni. I looked to Nygma with a smile that said " _You sly fox, you_ "

"What do you think, Don Falcone, sir? Will Mr N. make a worthy business ally?" I asked, as I was done with this meeting fifteen minutes ago. I pulled the pocket watch out of suit jacket pocket. "I don't mean to sound impatient Don Falcone, but Oswald's will be opening soon and I am needed to manage it."  
Falcone nodded at me waving me away with one hand.

I stood up from the table and Nygma followed suit. As I walked by Zsasz, I gave him a slip of paper with the address to the clinic telling him to meet us there later tonight. He simply smiled at me with his wild eyes on Nygma.  
\-------  
Around midnight, Nygma and I stood outside of the clinic waiting for Zsasz. He came walking up to us. I nodded to Nygma stepping aside to fulfill my end of my bargain with Riddler.

### Riddler

I was just staring at the wall of the clinic when I heard someone approaching us. I silently removed the glasses from my face and turned around my hands folded in front of me. 

Oh I was excited for this, this man gave me exciting chills when I saw him at Falcone's, his wild crazy eyes, and his posture. Someone I would definitely enjoy speaking with. I extended my hand. 

"Hello Zsasz, finally we meet."

### Zsasz

I down at his out stretched hand and then back to the man in front of me. He was now vastly different than the timid man I had seen back at Falcone's manor. This man had a dark and sinister nature to him that intrigued me.

I cocked my head to the side staring at him for another moment or two before straightening up my posture grabbing his hand in mine.

"So you must be what I was sensing lying behind Mr. N.'s eyes." I smiled looking straight into his eyes that were now dark and wild looking.

While shaking this man's hand, my sleeve slid down my arm revealing scars on my forearm for a few brief moment before sliding back down.

"It was you who wanted to meet with me at this late hour. What business do you have with me?" I asked.

### Riddler

I noticed his scars on his arms, I remember Oswald mentioning that he tallies his kills in his skin. How interesting.

His eyes were wide and crazy like my own, I felt like this was the blossoming of a new relationship. Crazy loves crazy.

"It was I," I smiled at his words leaning in a bit closer looking him over. "I was interested in the way Oswald spoke highly about you. I wanted to meet you face to face. Is it true that you carve the tallies of your victims in your skin?" I asked with a wide grin.

### Zsasz

"Oh those," I said rolling up my left sleeve and stroking the marks with my right index finger. I looked down at them grinning at each as the memory of each mark flooded back to me.

I looked back to the man who had yet to introduce himself, but I clearly knew that he did not go by 'Mr. N."

I showed him my forearm my grin growing wider. "Each of one reminds me of how each kill felt. Killing just gives me a such excitement, like a jolt of electricity, you know? Cutting a memento into my skin after makes that feeling last another few seconds." I let out a breath closing my eyes at the thought.

It had been quite some time since I had been able to add a new mark to my body. I was getting antsy and restless. Oswald had promised me a tally, held it right in front of my face but then just teased me with it. He had told me to keep Fish alive. I don't understand why I complied with that man's request as he seems to be very inept at his job, always needing others' help to get his point across.

After a few more moments, I opened my eyes wide at the man. A grin still spread across my face.

"You flatter me, sir; however it seems that I have not caught your name. I highly doubt that you are called Mr. N as you had been introduced earlier."

### Riddler

I watched him intently as he spoke, oh how we had things in common. I too felt the jolt of electricity every time I killed. I wanted to make this a lasting relationship, Zsaz and I.

"The name is Riddler," I responded with a grin. "Riddles are my hobby, killing is the name of my game." I laughed.  
"My host however, that's Edward. He's not like me."

### Zsasz

Interesting..." I trailed off. I began to wonder if I ever got the chance to kill this man, would it count as one or two people. Technically it was one body, but would both persons residing inside die as well.

I pondered over this for a while, until I came to the conclusion that at least for now we had more in common that he would make a better ally than target. One day, maybe, I will get my chance to add both Riddler and Oswald to my arm.

"So what is it you wanted, Riddler...to enlist my services as Oswald has?"

### Riddler

I watched him as he mulled over my response before answering his next question.

"Ah no, when I want something done I do it myself. None of this having people do my dirty work business that Oswald operates with. I just wanted to meet you, understand you."

"Very few do, understand me, I mean." Zsasz stepped up closer to me, our faces so close our noses almost touched.

"What makes you think you can?" Zsasz whispered to me.

I looked back to him not shying away as he got in my face. 

"We are much alike Victor," I responded with a smirk. "You will soon realize. You may want to add me to the counts on your arms now, but in time you will realize you can't. Physically and emotionally." 

My tone had taken a sinister route, it was eerie.

### Zsasz

I could sense that the tone of the conversation had changed abruptly. I felt that he was not respecting me as an equal. He was underestimating what I could do. 

My lips curled into a snarl. I walked up to him and slammed him up against the nearest wall a knife at his throat.

### Oswald

I has stepped aside leaning up against a wall by the door observing the meeting. Both men were crazy. Who knew how this meeting would go.

I was starting to get bored at there simple exchange of conversation. I just started hobbling to another room rolling my eyes when it heard the clattering behind me.

I turned around to see Zsasz had shoved Riddler up against the wall with a knife held up to Riddler's neck.

_Oh boy, this meeting was about to get more exciting!_

I stood there frozen not wanting to get in the middle of two psychotic men's fight.

### Riddler 

I growled lowly as he shoved me up against the wall. They all needed to learn not to fuck around with me. 

"Bad move Victor," I whispered under my breath as I blinked. 

My pupils dilated with rage and I trembled as my blood began to boil. I hated when anyone put their hands on me, I was not to touch just to admire. 

I jerked my shoulder upwards smacking the hand away holding the knife and snatched Zsasz by the throat with my others shoving him up off me. I immediately clenched my fingers against his skin grabbing the windpipe.

"I wanted to be friends Victor, that is all. Don't make me rip my own friend's windpipe out of his throat. It would be unfortunate."

"Say I have a little riddle for you." I smiled at him. "One, two, three, four...who will soon be on the floor?"

I still held onto Zsasz's throat before pushing him back releasing him once I knocked the knife out of his hand getting cut in the process, that just fueled the rage boiling inside me. 

Snarling I tackled him to the floor holding his arms down beneath my legs as I straddled his chest pressing the blade of the knife to his throat. 

"I'll slit you like I killed that GCPD bitch" I seethed looking down to him my chest heaving rapidly. 

"Do not fuck with me Victor," I spat feeling Oswald's hand on my shoulder. 

I jerked my shoulder back to shake his hand off and just stared down to Zsasz. I removed the knife having cut his skin slightly. 

"Are you going to behave?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. "Or do I need to continue teaching my lesson?"

### Oswald

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Riddler by the scruff of his neck pulling him off of Zsasz. I stared down Zsasz and he remained where he was rubbing his neck gasping for air.

I stood firm knowing that Riddler would be coming after me next.

"Now now, we need not fight among each other. We need one another, contrary to what each of you may think." I kept watching Riddler out of the corner of my eye.  
"Don't make me want to hurt either one of you. I won't hesitate to do so if you continue this behavior."

### Riddler

"Honestly you'd just get someone else to do your dirty work," I responded evenly pulling myself from his grasp and straightening my jacket brushing off my arms.

I eyed him angrily from him interrupting my fun, but he had a point. I didn't want to kill Zsasz anyways, I liked him.

"I've had it with you Riddler! It's time for Edward to come back as it seems that your meeting that you requested has come to an abrupt end." Oswald smiled at me but by no means amused by my behavior.”

I rolled my eyes. "And I suppose just like that, I'd just crawl back in and let Ed come out?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. "You must not know me at all"

"No, I know you all too well. If you have be out do something productive with yourself.”

"What do you suggest?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Weren't you supposed to planning some jailbreak of Arkham or working on an antidote for Plague...Hell you could even visit my mother for all I care. Just I'd rather you not kill the hired help."

"Ed does the science stuff." I responded. "Arkham however..." I trailed off. "See you later Oswald dear," I chuckled looking to Zsasz once more before heading out.

### Oswald

I sighed watching him go. and shook my head after Zsasz walked out, and I followed after him locking the clinic.

It was a clear evening in Gotham. I could even make out a few stars this evening as I began my long walk, home wondering what mischief Riddler would get himself into this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick poll, is anyone other than crystaldust still reading this?
> 
> Did our quality of content decrease in Book 2?


	18. Chapter 18

### Riddler

I walked through the back alleyways of Gotham humming to myself. I snatched a handful of flowers out of a pot and made them look nice before heading into the apartment building where Gertrude lived.

I knocked on her door fixing the collar of my shirt which had a bit of blood on it. Not sure whose blood it was actually.

### Gertrude

I ran to the door and opened it as I heard the knock.

"Oh, Riddler dear! Do come in!" I smiled warmly at him. Upon seeing the flowers in his hand, I smiled even wider.

"You are too kind to an old woman like me. But, do come in." I grabbed his arm and pulled him in to my apartment before shutting the door.

### Riddler

"Old? Such nonsense comes from your precious mouth sometimes, Gertrude," I chuckled as she pulled me into the apartment.

I looked around before dumping out the old flowers that have started to wilt from the last time I brought some and put the new ones in that vase.

"Is there a reason for your visit today or did you just want to keep this lonely woman company?" She asked.

I smiled turning back to her, I walked over and rubbed her arms for a moment. "You know I always want to keep you company, but yes I do have a bigger reason of being here. I need your advice."

"Oh really now?" she asked with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. "What is it that the big scary Riddle man would want this dear sweet lady's advice on?"

"Scary?" I laughed at that shaking my head and going to sit down on the couch after removing my jacket.  
"I am about to break Joker and Johnathon Crane out of Arkham."

### Gertrude

"That sounds really nice." I rubbed my hands together. "I haven't heard you talk much about this Joker fellow, but I know you truly care about this Crane kid. As a mother myself, I would never want to see my son in a place like Arkham."

I looked down at my feet frowning slightly."Poor boy has no family to return to when he gets out...not that his father was worthy of the boy's love. What father experiments on their own children? That's just sick!"

### Riddler 

"It is pretty messed up, but sadly there are many parents out there who abuse their own children," I explained knowing full well what Ed's mother put him through. "Not all of them are as compassionate as you are my dear Gertrude." 

In these walls I was a kinder man, some power this woman held over me made me that way. However no one but her would ever see it, outside of these four walls I remained an unmasked violent criminal. 

"He will have a place to stay, I've been renovating Oswald's "clinic" with or without his consent."

### Gertrude

"Why thank you for the complement, Riddler dear." I looked up at him smiling faintly before my eyes fell back to the ground again. "I wasn't always the kind woman that you see before you. I believe that in a previous chat we had talked about my murderess past."

Tears began welling in my eyes and I brushed them away with the back of one of my hands. Some still escaped leaving tracks down my face.

"Oswald was the one who saved me...Holding his small form in my arms for the first time. I vowed to love and support this small being, and to never lay a harsh hand on him." I shook my head trying to make the tears stop.

"Oswald won't mind that you are housing people in the clinic. He really is quite a kind boy...I just hope that he never loses that kind side of himself someday."

Riddler stared at her tears and wiped them away from her face. "Why are you crying?" He asked me. "You never harmed your son, therefore your past does not matter when it comes to your parenting." He soothed me.

"They are not tears of sadness...I am crying out of happiness. Seeing what I was and what I have become, I am proud of Oswald and the man that he has become."

I looked up at Riddler, my right hand on the left side of his face.

"Those are the happiest words that any mother could say. I am saddened that Edward never heard those word as well as I can imagine Jonathon Crane as well." I frowned again.

### Riddler

I watched her quietly placing my hand over hers on the side of my face. 

"Edward has your son now to hear the words he lacked as a child. the words every child needs to hear from his parent, that he's loved. I think that's what will keep your son soft on the inside, because it's reciprocated." 

I then pulled away looking to her quietly. "I want you to meet the kid."

### Gertrude

"I would like to meet him as well. He needs a kind touch to help him grow. He can stay here for a while once he is out of Arkham. Who knows what his dad's experimentation combined with Arkham did to him." 

I turned my back to Riddler. "I will help you how I can, however, I still do not want Oswald to know of my bloody past. I cannot be directly involved in the jailbreak if he will be there." I crossed my arms across my chest still facing away from a Riddler.

### Riddler

I walked over to her and touched her arm for a moment. "Of course Gertrude," I nodded. "I wouldn't want you in danger anyhow, however I will bring the kid here personally."

Gertrude turned around to look me in the eyes.

"So what help did you need from me other than helping rehabilitate the Crane kid?"

"You sound as if I only come over when I need you, as if I use you somehow." I responded sadly.

### Gertrude

"Oh no, I did not mean to be rude, Riddler dear. You had told me that you need my advice on the Arkham heist." I gestured to the couch while I went to the kitchen to start some tea. I came back with some tea and two pieces of white sponge cake.

"I wasn't sure about if you were hungry or not, so I brought a piece out with your tea."

I sat down and joined him sipping at my tea.

"Thank you," Riddler smiled taking the tea and cake from me. "Very kind of you." 

He ate the cake first before sipping the tea. "I'm not sure how I'm going to do this break out. They will be suspecting what happened the last time."

I took another sip of my tea before responding. I placed my tea cup on its saucer and placed it on the end table by me.

I looked to Riddler. "If it were me I would try a direct approach, like a storming the castle but with some stealth involved seeing as you are such a small band of people. You need someone to get you inside and then the keys to free the prison l assume. Neither you nor Oswald bear those qualities. Do you have someone that could pull it off? Or do you have a different plan entirely?"

"I have a girl on the inside who helped Oswald break me out, also have a couple on the outside who would most likely help as well." He responded watching me.

"Oh, I see." I paused picking up my cup and taking a sip of tea before setting it down again. "How is it that you attract so many women, and yet you choose to spend your free time with an old woman like me?"

"I guess it's just my charming personality?" he responded with a chuckle leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Because I like you."

I giggled in response. My cheeks suddenly felt hot as his lips brushed against it.

"Oh Riddler dear, you're too much!"

I clapped him on the chest lightly with my right hand as if I was trying to hit him hard.  
But this was all an act of course

"I know," Riddler grinned winking at me before pulling back. He glanced to the time and sighed heavily chuckling at me hitting him.  
"It's getting late dear Gertrude, I should be heading back. You need your rest as well."

"It's already that time again? It feels like you just got here." I whined a little before winking at him.

I then placed my hands in my lap and looked down at my feet. Riddler was the only one who bothered to visit me some what regularly. I always felt the loneliness creeping up from the pit of my stomach as Riddler took his leave. I tried hard to hide these feelings from everyone, including Riddler.

I just hoped I succeed in doing so again tonight.

He watched me gently and stroked my cheek. "I'll be back soon Gertrude, I promise." Riddler smiled to me getting up to grab his jacket. "I'll talk Oswald into coming to see you more often.

"I hope that your jailbreak goes well, Riddler. I shall begin preparing the spare bedroom for that Crane boy." I got up off of the sofa to follow Riddler to the door.  
"Oh and don't worry about, Oswald. He is too busy trying to be somebody in this town right now. He will see the error of his ways in time."

### Riddler

"I will help him to realize them sooner," I told her with a smile tipping my hat to her before heading down the hallway.

Edward had taken back over as we reached home.

### Nygma

I shoved my glasses back onto my face with an exhausted sigh opening the door. I felt like a slinky being bounced back and forth.


	19. Chapter 19

### Riddler

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the room. I was in bed, I felt Oswald snuggled up against my back. It had to be either really late at night or early in the morning. 

It was time, I felt it in my bones, it was time to break my friends out. I grunted in disgust pulling Oswald's arms from off me and got out of bed. 

I ripped the glasses from my face and tossed them on the table, Ed wouldn't be needing those any time soon. 

I walked into the bathroom to get dressed and stared at myself in the mirror. 

"Riddle me this, riddle me that." I mused happily to myself. 

I exited the bathroom after cleaning up and straightening my suit jacket and grabbed my hat on the way out. 

I figured Oswald would come in his own time, he didn't take orders from me well. He would know it was time, I had a feeling he would. 

I made my way down to the Clinic to finish up things down there. I had made arrangements for Ivy and Harley to meet me there. 

I had called Lee, she was hesitant but willing. She was not there when I arrived though. Ivy was laid out on the couch laughing with Harley when I walked in. 

She smiled and got to her feet walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. 

"Welcome boss," she grinned. "Harley and myself are willing to do whatever you need us to do."

"Perfect," I smiled to her. 

I walked over to a chest that I was storing stolen weapons inside and opened it. 

"Choose your poison ladies," I grinned to the both of them before going to make sure everything was in order for the Joker to stay here. 

We stayed there planning the breakout till late in the morning. Harley headed off to work as she was the inside person with Lee while I stayed at the clinic with Ivy.

### Oswald

I dragged myself out of my bed. I felt the side that Nygma had been sleeping. His space has long grown cold. I saw that his glasses had been left by his nightstand.

I sighed that could only mean one thing. Riddler was making his play at Arkham. As much as I didn't want to go along with the plan, I owed Harley for helping me get Nygma out. 

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and began dressing myself in my usual finery as I never had any casual wear in my closet. As I buttoned up my shirt I replayed the plan in my head step by step.

First, Leslie would scale the wall get past security and let the rest of us in. I would be the guns of the operation if they were needed. I was mainly to cover Riddler's back as he grabbed Joker and Crane's boy. What I couldn't understand was why Ivy was there. She seemed to serve no purpose other than being a pretty face from what I could see. Perhaps Riddler had finally moved on from my mother, but that still didn't mean that I liked it. 

I sat on the couch preparing my gun for battle. As I loaded it, I looked down at my umbrella that doubled as a gun. It was very old but still very sturdy. Not a scratch could be seen on it nor a tear in the fabric. Rubbing a bit of dust off of it, I tried to remember how I came across this brilliant weapon. 

I remember being in grade school and my mother handed me an umbrella afraid I'd catch a cold and die. When did my protection from the elements become my device that took others' lives? I could not say.

I saw the clouds darkening as I walked out the front door of my apartment. Opening my umbrella, I held it over my head as I walked to the appointed meeting location.

### Riddler

"Ah Oswald, you finally joined us," I smiled hearing him walk in.

Ivy was standing behind me as I sat at the counter rubbing my shoulders and watching what I was doing. I was assembling a small grenade.

"You asked me here, so I'm here, Riddler." came Oswald’s short reply as he sat in the nearest chair. He held his umbrella in between his legs.

"Just so we're clear, I'm here because I owe Harley. She was kind enough to help me break you out of Arkham. By you, I'm meaning your better half. I could care less about you Riddler." He added.

"I know, but still." I smiled to him looking up to him for a moment before putting a cap on the grenade. I handed it carefully to Ivy who put it inside a special box. 

"Just playing with explosives," I grinned. "Anyways, you know what to do right?"

He rolled his eyes at my question gripping his umbrella handle so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Yes," he said threw gritted teeth,"I know what my part in the your grand master plan. Unless you changed it again." He looked straight at me.

"No, I haven't." I responded glancing to him quickly. "Why on edge Oswald? You seem rather hostile today. It's going to be a great adventure, cheer up friend."  
I smirked at him and then held out my hand to Ivy. "Darling, the keys to the safe please."

"Got it boss," responded Ivy removing a chain from her neck that disappeared under the top of her dress. A key was at the end of it. "Here." she stated placing it in my hand.

I got up crossing the room to a file cabinet and unlocked it. I pulled out a map that was rolled up and laid it out on the counter. It was the blueprints for Arkham.

"I'm sorry I'm late," came a voice from the front of the clinic. The door opened and Lee stepped inside removing her coat.

She was wearing all black, almost like a cat suit.

I looked to her cocking my head to the side. "What's with the get up?"

"Ivy picked it out for me," she shrugged. "I like it actually." she smiled a little.

"I also said she should rock a pair of cat ears but she won't listen to me" giggled Ivy. "She's so feisty like a cat."

Lee just rolled her eyes and went over to Oswald hugging him. "Hi Ossie." she whispered

### Oswald

"Lee!" I stood up and embraced her. "Are you healing well? Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

She nodded,"Ossie, it's so cute that you are so concerned about me." She laughed pinching my cheek lightly.

"Lee, do you realize that you almost died before?! I have a right to be concerned!" I yelled back at her. "I don't want to put through that hell again!" I could feel the tears beginning to burn in my eyes.

I then turned toward Riddler and Ivy seeing how chummy they had become and it made me burn with rage inside. I pointed a finger at Riddler.

"And you!" I jabbed my finger into his chest,"I know that you don't care if there are casualties on this heist, but I do. " My face was not inches away from Riddler's. "If anyone I care about gets hurt on this job, I will be coming after you, Riddler! I won't care that you share my lover's body."

### Riddler

My eyes narrowed at his advances and I smacked his hand away hard.

"Don't." I just warned him silently.

"Ossie," murmured Lee sharply. "Calm down."

"Don't act like you don't do dangerous things, Oswald, I'm a villain. This is what you helped create. You coddled Eddie and told him it was okay to embrace his dark side. So he did! And now you don't like it, well take a backseat, love, here he is and he wants to play. I'm a villain, you're a villain. We are all villains now. It's about time we started acting like it."

"So calm down Oswald, everything is going to be fine. I won't leave one of my own behind.”

“You on the other hand I would entertain the idea with the way you've been acting lately. Ed wouldn't be happy about that though."

"You still humor, Ed? That's a fucking new revelation!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Normally once you're free, you do whatever the fuck you want using his body as your husk. You decide that my mother was too old for you, eh, Riddler? Have to get yourself a nicer newer squeeze?" He said pointing at Ivy clinging to my arm.

I clenched my jaw when he dragged Gertrude into the conversation. I moved quickly ripping myself from Ivy's grasp and I grabbed Oswald by the throat.  
Lee screamed putting her hands to her mouth.

I leaned my face into his and bared my teeth. I could taste blood in my mouth where I had bit my tongue.

"Do not ever bring Gertrude into our conversations." I snarled at him. "Our relationship is no business of yours. You won't even go visit your mother so don't act like you give two shits about her." I snapped throwing him up against the pillar he was conveniently standing in front of.

"EDWARD," screeched Lee running over and trying to get in between the two of us. "Please stop," she cried out.

"What business of yours is it when I choose to visit my mother?! I am the second biggest crime boss in all of Gotham! Do you know how much time that takes up? I'm guessing, ' _No_ ' because you just love gallivanting all over Gotham city when it's cloaked in darkness." Oswald shouted at me.

“Too much time that you can't visit your mother who might not be around for much longer?" I snarled releasing him and turned away before whipping back around and punching him in the face.

"If it weren't for me you'd be nothing in this town you prick!"

### Oswald

I was hit square in this side of my face and I could taste the alkaline of blood in my mouth. My teeth remained clenched while I glared at Riddler. My own hand was balled up in to a fist shaking at the words that spilled from Riddler's mouth.

You didn't make me shit in this town Riddler, Ed and his magnificent mind did!" I screamed at him, "If anything, you fucked everything up!"

I swung my fist back knowing that I did not have the strength to handle Riddler, but perhaps with enough momentum I could land a decent hit.

My fist hit Ridder square in the jaw, causing him to lose balance as I had caught him off guard with my punch.

### Riddler

I cried out at the hit in my jaw, it sounded more like a roar as I fell back to the floor my head slamming back into the concrete.

### Nygma

I was still for a few long moments before I came to, I spit up blood from my mouth from biting the inside of my lips and my tongue.

Riddler was gone, and I was left there in pain. I grunted weakly rolling to one side trying to look around holding my jaw. It felt broken. I couldn't see anything without my glasses, and I cried out in pain.

Riddler had a high pain tolerance, I did not. I felt everything like it was happening over and over again.

Lee was just mortified standing with her back against the wall and her hands over her mouth.

Ivy ran quickly to my side and knelt down rubbing my arm trying to see if I was okay.

I just fell back to my back and laid there moaning with pain. I reached behind my head and rubbed the spot where my head came in contact with the floor.

I looked up to Ivy weakly her face out of focus and grabbed her arm pushing it off of me.

### Oswald

I was breathing heavy as I was not used to being choked, punched, as well as the adrenaline of punching someone myself. I looked over as Riddler was not getting up and charging after me in retaliation.

I found that to be a curse and a blessing. It meant Nygma had come back to me, but that also meant that I had just hurt Nygma when I tried and hurt Riddler.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" I shouted.

Ivy jumped up at my voice and scurried out of the clinic. I grabbed Leslie's arm gently.

"You are always welcome to stay, Lee. I just cannot stand that Ivy girl or Riddler for that matter...." I let go of her arm as I began hobbling over to Nygma.

I gingerly placed his head in my lap, stroking his head.

"I'm sorry, Neg. I did not intend to cause you so much pain. Riddler kept pushing my buttons. I know that is not a valid excuse. I need to learn to control my temper better or people I love will get hurt." I looked down at him sadly.

### Nygma

I swallowed hardly grunting as he put my head in his lap. His words seemed so far away like he wasn't sitting right there. There was a ringing in my ears.

"He's suffering from a concussion," murmured Lee quietly watching Ed closely.

Her voice seemed even farther away than Oswald's. My head was starting to hurt, and I just started to cry.

I was just tired of everything, I was tired of Riddler using my body. I was tired of Oswald being so angry all of the time, and I was tired of the fighting between Riddler and him.

### Oswald

I continued stroking his head in silence while also wiping away Nygma’s tears as they fell.

"Lee, Is there anything else we can do to help him?" I asked as my voice cracked. I was on the verge of tears myself.

### Nygma

"Just make him comfortable," Lee responded quietly crossing over to the little freezers on the counters and opened one finding some ice and wrapped it in a towel bringing it back over and placed it against my head where it had hit the floor.

"Don't let him fall asleep." she told Oswald quietly just sitting down on the floor as well grabbing my hand and checking my vitals.

I continued to cry feeling all of their movements on my body but couldn't make out anything they were saying. My eyelids fluttered as everything felt heavy. I wanted to sleep.

### Oswald

I saw his eyes get heavy. On Lee's advice, I tried to keep Nygma awake the only way I thought I could.

"Hey Neg, if you drink me, you die, however; if you eat me, you live. What am I?"

### Nygma

Oswald's voice sat in my ears before I could process what he was saying. He was telling me a riddle. I liked riddles!

I asked him to repeat it and I listened harder when he did. My eyes opened as I pondered it for a bit. My thought processes were slower but I could feel them coming faster.  
"Fire," I responded with a light smirk. "Easy enough."

I just laid there for a few hours before I started to feel better. I could at least sit up now, Lee got me some water. My head was pounding from the dull headache.

She gave me something for it and I took in a breath getting to my feet and walking over to the couch just sitting down on it.

### Oswald

I joined Nygma on the couch. Lee followed behind, but still kept her distance allowing us the luxury of having a moment alone.

"Neg, how are you feeling?" I took his hand in mine stroking his knuckles with my thumb.

"I'm in pain," Nygma responded to me quietly just watching me. He placed his hand over mine and leaned against me. "I'm tired of all of this, Oswald."

"All of what exactly, Neg? Please don't say 'Me' because you wouldn't be able to get rid of me that easily." I smirked at him pulling him close so that he was lying his head on my chest and kissed him on the forehead lightly.

Nygma smiled softly at that and chuckled weakly. He snuggled his head into my chest and closed his eyes.

"No not you, just everything outside of us." He breathed. "It makes me exhausted seeing you angry all the time, and I know Riddler isn't helping. You guys constantly fight, I just wish you'd get along." He breathed. "It would at least make my life easier."

"I know, Neg," I sighed. "I really try to get along with him, but everything he seems to do makes me angry in some way." I paused to stroke his head again. "Maybe it's because I blame him for causing you to get locked up on Arkham and ruining our perfect life together. I also know that he cares for my mother. I mean he yelled at me for not visiting her enough recently. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I still don't like it that he spends so much time with my mother as he is still walking around in your body, but I now realized that he will never hurt her. Maybe in time, we'll be able to get along.Though I am doubting that would be anytime soon." I looked down at him smiling.  
I gently tipped his head up toward mine. My head bent down towards his as I leaned in for a kiss.

### Nygma

I looked up to him weakly and let him kiss me. I kissed him in return placing my hand against his cheek. When I pulled back I sighed weakly. 

"At least try," I whispered. "And go see your mother, she's not getting any younger."

"I know. I know. For right now though, I want to just enjoy your company." I said nuzzling his nose with my own, wrapping him up tightly in my arms.

I smiled weakly at that and just laid against him rubbing the side of my face where he hit me in the jaw. It was very tender and I'm sure bruised by now. 

"You've got a nice right hook," I chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

### Riddler

I stepped out of the car ignoring Oswald as I past him. I wasn't going to speak to him but we had a job to do tonight. The only words I would mutter to him would be break out related.

I knocked three times on the door in a random fashion. I looked to Ivy and Lee who stood with me and in front of Oswald. 

"Ready girls?" I asked with a smirk. 

"Yes we are boss," Ivy responded and Lee followed suit looking around nervously as she pulled the black cowl of her outfit up over her head. 

"Let Riddler show you how a breakout from the securest place is done," I chucked. 

The door swung open, Harley stood there in her uniform and ushered us all inside.

### Oswald

Slamming the car door, I continued my slow walk towards the door that we were meeting Harley at in silence. Since our small scuffle in the clinic, I hadn't said a word to Riddler, nor did I care to. I was here because I owed Harley a favor for breaking Nygma out. I was only going along with this crazy heist of Ridder for her and to keep Lee safe.

I had seen Lee handle Riddler all by herself, so I knew that she was strong. I had also seeing her almost die at the hands of a mad man, so I could not be too careful.

I eyed her as she walked into the building. Swallowing once, I followed after her, umbrella in hand.

### Riddler

"Shall we begin?" I asked rubbing my hands together kissing Harley's cheeks before leading Ivy and Lee down the hallway.

Harley followed us and darted into her office for the set of keys.

"Oswald," she called tossing him the set.

### Oswald

I caught the keys reaching out and almost stumbling over my umbrella as the keys were thrown a bit too short.  
I knew that I was the one who was going to open the doors for the others. We were only aiming to release two prisoners: the man called Joker, and Crane's boy.

I shivered remembering the horrible things I saw under Dr. Crane's fear serum. I couldn't understand why Riddler found this boy so special. Just like I couldn't understand his obsession with my mother.

I shrugged at my response to my thoughts and continued down the hall after the others twirling my umbrella to keep me distracted.

### Riddler

"Ivy darling, go with Oswald to get the boy. I got Joker," I told the tall red head as Oswald opened Joker's cell.

Lee was watching the other cells and the hallways to make sure they were clear. 

Joker was sitting inside on his cot and jumped to his feet seeing me enter. 

"Hello old friend!" Joker stated loudly. 

"I came to get you out, like I promised." I smiled approaching him extending my hand to shake his. 

"Good, good. Too bad I won't be leaving with you." chuckled Joker. 

"What?" I asked in confusion but that's when I felt it. 

Joker had a blade up his sleeve, I should have known but once two and two pieced together for me it was too late. 

I choked out loudly as the blade twisted in my side. I grabbed him but he shoved me down to my knees. 

The room was spinning but when I could focus again I stumbled to my feet chasing Joker out of the cell clutching my side. 

Lee had screeched and was running towards me, running into Joker on the way there and he threw her up against the wall. 

I pulled my hand away looking to the blood all over it. 

"Oswald!" I yelled out trying to chase the Joker down. 

My side hurt, he had tipped that blade with something.

### Oswald

As Riddler approached Joker's door something didn't feel right. I instinctively stood in front of Lee shielding her from the potential danger I was feeling.

When Riddler got stabbed I jumped to attention. I snapped my umbrella gun up aimed it at Joker's right knee and fired. 

Joker stumbled but was still on his feet walking a bit like I was forced to.

Seeing even though Riddler was possessing Nygma's body at the moment, any bodily harm inflicted on Riddler came back on Nygma worse. Seeing him bent over himself, I seethed with rage.

Raising my umbrella, I aimed at his other knee. The bullet grazed of Joker's calf.

"No, Oswald." Lee said calmly to me as I was still gripping my umbrella handle tightly.

I shook her off of me and ran as fast as was able with my bum leg over to Joker. 

He had fallen when the bullet had grazed him, but was slowly getting up. I pushed him back down the the floor of Arkham.

"Where do you think you are going, you little shit? I don't take kindly to backstabbers, you know." I grabbed him by the orange jumpsuit he was wearing and thrust his face within inches of mine." I can create much worse pain than what you are feeling right now, remember that!" I spat at him hitting him on the cheek with the handle of my umbrella.

"Back off" snarled the Joker looking Oswald in the eyes. "Just let me go."

Harley walked into the hallway at the commotion. She gasped her hands over her mouth. "Mistah J?!" she cried out.

Joker looked to Harley and his jaw clenched.

"Harley just walk away." grunted the Joker. 

"What is going on?" she asked in her shrill voice. 

"This man is preventing me from going." grunted Joker in response. 

Harley instinctively had to protect her mate and took her bat slamming it into the back of Oswald's head hard.

I felt something hard and metallic make contact with the back of my head. The room began spinning. I stumbled a few times able to steady myself on my umbrella. Stars were twinkling in front of my eyes.

"OSWALD!" were the last words I heard as I felt myself falling to the ground. The voice sounded far off but somewhat familiar.

### Leslie

Lee screamed Oswald's name as he fell. She rushed to his side as he was unconscious on the floor.

"HARLEY" she shouted in anger looking up to the blonde.

Harley looked absolutely confused and her eyes became frightened when she finally saw Riddler hunched in the corner being attended to by Ivy. She didn't see him until Oswald fell.

Things were coming to her finally, Joker had betrayed her new friends. She had made a horrible mistake.

She tried to turn and run but Joker grabbed her by the arm as he got back to his feet having stumbled backwards and fell as Oswald had fallen into him.

"Let's go darlin'" he chuckled and and hurried for the door. He couldn't move fast because of his bleeding leg but whatever adrenaline he had pulled together it was working.

Harley fought him but was so confused at the whole situation she wasn't trying hard enough.

The duo disappeared out the back door. Lee just watched after them her hands cradling Oswald's head.

She looked to Ivy who was pulling out what looked like a small makeup case for blush and opened it.

"Ivy, what are you doing?" she cried out in desperation.

"He's been poisoned, I don't know how that jerk got a hold of poison but he did. However that's sort of my thing." she smiled quickly and rubbed whatever was in the case over the stab wound.

### Oswald

I began stirring feeling fingers brushing against my face.

"Uhhh, Neg, five more minutes." I brushed the hand away and began rubbing my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open and I was staring straight up at a black cowled face. 

I shot up quickly and regretted it as my head was now spinning. Memories came flooding back: Joker stabbing Riddler, me shooting Joker and punishing him until something hit me in the back of the head.

I rubbed that spot and it was still very tender to the touch but showed no sign of bleeding. 

I turned to look at Riddler being tended to by Ivy. He looked in pretty bad shape and in no fit condition to carry out the rest of our plan.

I don't know why Riddler cared so much about Jonathon Crane, but I would humor Riddler and get this kid out. 

I also couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid myself as I had experienced the effects of his father's fear serum first hand and I had only been injected once. I could only image how long Gerald Crane had experimented on his own son before moving on to more serious human trials.

"Oh you're okay, good" murmured Lee as she sat back some removing the cowl from her face. 

She swallowed hardly looking around. "The guards are going to hear all this noise and come running."

"Boss is in no shape to move, whatever Joker got him with moved into his bloodstream quickly. I stopped it from spreading with my antidote but he's bad." 

Lee sighed in frustration. "Okay look, I'm going to go get the car and swing it right up to the back door. Oswald can you walk?"

I got to my feet slowly and almost fell over again. I braced myself on my umbrella as the room briefly spun. 

"Yes, but Lee I'm going to need your help. I'm going to get the kid. Having a woman there might make the kid feel more at ease." 

I turned to Ivy,"Keep him safe and alive. I will be back soon." I turned to continue down the hall walking as fast as my throbbing head would allow checking every cell for Jonathon.

Lee stared after him and got to her feet just following him. She would have objected but she knew that would only mean a return trip. 

"Fine" she murmured as she followed holding the keys in her hand. 

Ivy looked to Riddler on the floor. She sighed and looked around to make sure no guards were disturbed by the yelling from the other inmates. That was normal on the criminal insane ward anyways, so at least that was going for them.

When I finally got to his cell I opened it, and walked in slowly not sure what condition the boy was in mentally. 

Jonathon Crane was sitting on his bed curled up in a ball, his body rocking back and forth slightly. He was wrapped in the standard issue blanket of Arkham. His hair needed to be cut as it now covered his neck and shadowed his face in a dark brown curtain. 

"Jonathon," I said as I took a step closer to him. "I'm Oswald, one of Mr. Riddler's friends. We will get you out of here. This place is so dreadful and dreary. Come outside with us."

He turned his face to look at me as I spoke. His eyes looked sunken into his face surrounded by dark circles especially under his eyes. I could only guess that he was still having recurring nightmares that cost him sleep like I had so many months prior to receiving the antidote from Nygma.

Jonathon then returned to staring at the wall he had been staring at silently.

I shrugged and thought that it was perhaps time for a woman's touch in the situation. Gesturing for Lee, I asked her for some assistance in getting Jonathon to come with us.

"If he doesn't, we'll carry him out." I whispered to her.

Lee nodded and moved towards the bed. "Johnathon?" she asked softly sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Her voice was gentle like a loving mother's voice. There really was no surprise in why Gordon fell for her. 

"Johnathon we're here to take you away from the scary place. Remember Riddler? He promised to get you out, that's what is happening right now. He isn't here because he got seriously hurt from the other guy he was trying to help. We need to get out of here so we can help him."

Again he turned his face towards Lee this time. His eyes were still lifeless and hallow. They reminded me of Nygma's the first time he surfaced after being in Arkham the second time. 

I swallowed. I was a good thing we are getting him out. A child of his age should not be locked up in this wing. I also couldn't help but wonder if Riddler had other motives for taking the kid than saving him from this place. No of that mattered now.

"Riddle man is here? And he came for me?" Jonathon asked Lee at a little over a quiet whisper. His eye brightened slightly and widened in surprise. He shrugged off the blanket shoulders relaxing slightly, but still stayed curled up on the bed.

"I would like that very much." He smiled faintly, then disappeared. "You said he was injured though. Is he okay?" He then became frantic grabbing at his hair. His breathing became rapid.

"He will be okay as long as we can get him home," nodded Lee getting to her feet and holding out her hand. "Let's go Johnathon," she whispered with a smile.

I looked to Lee. I didn't know how much more time we'd have before we were discovered. Either we got Jonathon to come with us now or we were resorting to carrying him out.

He nodded to Lee and took her hand. He still clung to her body as we began walking back to Riddler and Ivy. 

When he saw Riddler lying in Ivy's lap, Jonathon ran over to Riddler's side. 

"Riddle man, wake up, please wake up!" He screamed at him in grief. "You are the last person in this world I have! I can't lose you too!" Tear were now falling from his face on to Riddler's.

Watching this whole display was odd for me. For being someone incapable of love, as he had told me, Riddler sure made people love him and I think he genuinely cared about them in turn.

"Ivy, can Riddler be moved? I don't know how much longer we can wait around her before the guards discover us. I'm going with my umbrella but not good enough to get us all out."

Ivy looked to Johnathon and watched him as he interacted with Riddler. She had a soft smile on her face. 

Lee looked to them both and then headed out to get the car as close as possible to the building. 

"Perhaps," Ivy murmured at Oswald's question. 

### Riddler

I stirred at Johnathon's familiar voice. I opened my eyes and looked to him for a moment. I was in excruciating pain, my blood felt like it was on fire. 

"Crane," I managed to murmur a crazy smile spreading across my face. 

"Boss, we need to get you out of here." stated Ivy carefully helping me to my feet.

### Oswald

Jonathon seeing the condition of Riddler took hold of the other side of Riddler's body steadying him as he walked. As I was the only one armed I took of the rear to cover our strange little entourage as we exited Arkham.

Lee got out of the car and helped to get Riddler into the backseat. She then opened the passenger door for Oswald as Ivy and Johnathon were going to stick with Riddler. 

Lee drove us to the clinic hiding the car around back as usual and helped to get Riddler inside of the place.

"Ivy, you are sure all of the poison is out of his system? I cannot stitch him up before we are sure of that," I said rolling up my sleeves.

"Do you even know how to stitch?" she asked quietly as Riddler was laid down on the table. She looked to him worriedly, and then started to unbutton Riddler's shirt. 

The stab wound was fresh, still slightly bleeding but you could see the black veins from whatever poison was introduced into his body seeping up his torso. However there was a bright green color running up the same veins. 

"It's not out of him yet" she murmured.

"Yes, in fact I have stitched up this same man and removed a bullet from his torso." I sneered back sat Ivy. "I'm not the dunce you think me to be."

"How do you suggest getting this poison out of him? Seeing as you claim to be the poison expert."

"The antidote is working," Ivy responded rolling her eyes at his response. "See?" she asked placing one of her long red fingernails on my chest along one of the green veins. "That is my doing, the black is the poison. We can try to get him to drink lots of water but other than that time is our only hope."

I noticed Jonathon looking nervously at Riddler passed out on the table. I felt sorry for the poor boy.

"Jonathon, Ms. Ivy here said that water will help. Can you, with Miss Leslie's help, bring some for us?"

He nodded at me and trotted off with Leslie sighing and following behind.

"Is it really safe to leave the wound opened and let him continue to bleed out?"

"It needs the air," Ivy murmured quietly. "He'll lose a significant amount of blood but it'll be the poisoned blood." 

### Riddler

Lee walked with Johnathon to get some water from the old sink in the back. She handed him a glass and took one herself back to where I half awake on the table.

"Boss," noted Ivy taking the glass from Johnathon. "Boss you need to drink."

I reached out for the glass but then I started to convulse violently. Ivy dropped the glass as I struck her by accident and it shattered all over the floor.

### Oswald

A thought came to me seeing Riddler in this state. This reminded me of the time when I had found Nygma in this very place struggling with the after effects of Dr. Crane's fear serum.

I was seriously considering this? If I didn't save Riddler's life, then Nygma would also be lost.

I swallow hard a few times before filling another glass and then taking a swallow but holding it in my mouth I forced my lips against Riddler forcing the water down his throat before he could push me away.

### Riddler

I blinked several times in my drowsy state but felt Oswald's lips against mine, I choked the water back up and swung at his face as hard as I could.

I was drowsy and in and out but I could still nail my target. I screamed at him incoherently with anger. 

He tried it again and I hit him again. 

"Get off," I choked out the water now all over my mouth and chest. 

Ivy watched the exchange her hands on her hips. She finally rolled her eyes and snatched the glass from Oswald. 

"You're going to force Ed back out and then he won't be able to cope with this pain, you'll kill him." she growled.

### Oswald

I glared at Ivy as she took the glass from me.

"I know full well the consequences of Ed coming back now. I just acted on the most plausible thought at the time. It had worked before...just not with Riddler." I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"No, Oswald, you acted with your cock not your brain." She thrust her index finger into my chest. 

I bared my teeth at her and chose to turn around and walk out of the clinic before I did something I would regret in anger.

### Riddler

Ivy looked after Oswald quietly and sighed taking a large drink and leaning over pressing her lips against mine. 

I allowed her to do it, she was pretty sexy, I wouldn't lie, but I just never could live with myself having Oswald's mouth on me. 

I drank some of the water before pushing her away eventually. My blood was still on fire and sleep was coming fast. 

I fell asleep after Ivy finally stopped trying to give me water. I don't know long I slept but when I came to I couldn't see anything. 

### Nygma

I reached out around me feeling for my glasses until the pain hit me like a wrecking ball. I let out an ear piercing scream. 

Riddler got hurt and he had coiled up somewhere to let me deal with the aftermath. 

I jerked so hard as my side felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. I about slid off the table as I sat straight up ripping off the bandages on my side.

Jonathon Crane sprang up from the couch he had curl up on when he heard my scream. He rushed over to my side and steadied me. 

"Easy there, Riddle man. You're going to be okay." He smiled up at me. 

I looked to Johnathon silently, I vaguely remembered the kid. I let him steady me and took in hard breaths. I couldn't see still so I only saw a blurred vision of the kid. I recognized the voice however. 

The pain was unbearable, I cried out slamming my back against the cold table. I started to cry out for Oswald as I was clutching my side. 

My torso was clear now, only hints of the green antidote was now lingering in my veins.

He noticed that the bandage had come off and began yelling for help.

It wasn't soon after that Oswald half hobbled half ran in followed by Lee and Ivy.

### Oswald

I heard the first scream followed by Jonathon's cries for help. By the sound of the first scream, could tell that Nygma had come to as Riddler had decided to retreat inside leaving Nygma to deal with the injuries.

As I turned the corner for where Nygma was I heard him crying out for me. That made my heart sink a bit as he was crying out for me because he was in so much pain.

Jonathon looked at me confused when I entered. This was probably his first time witnessing the personality switch for himself. I'll have to explain it to him later or have Nygma explain it to him when Nygma was feeling better.

I knelt down and looked up at Nygma holding both of the sides of his head in my hands. 

"Shhhh, shhh, Neg. It's alright. I'm here now. Your emperor penguin is here to keep you safe and protect you, my little chick." I smiled warmly at him.

### Nygma

Ivy was standing in the doorway tying her robe closed as Lee moved past her carrying my glasses. 

Lee handed the glasses to Oswald to put on my face as I was trying to control my breathing feeling Oswald's warm hands against my face. 

"It hurts," I groaned my hands curling into fists. "Fire..." I choked out. "It feels like fire." 

I slammed my fist down into the table as I tensed my body again. My back arched up off the table and when I released it fell with a thud. 

I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming as I tilted my head backwards whimpering. 

Lee watched sadly her eyes filling with tears, she didn't want to see me in such pain. 

Ivy walked over once she found her handbag digging through it. She took out another makeup case and dropped the bag opening the small compact.

### Oswald

Jonathon looked at this whole display wide-eyed with confusion written all over his face. I contemplated telling him everything right there, but there were more pressure matters to attend to. One being Nygma's pain level and the other being sealing up the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Neg, you've got to stay with me. I need you to tell me if you have and pain medication still stashed here and if we have the supplies to seal up that wound. I know it hurts now, but I promise to take all of that pain away as best as I can. I just need your help. Can you do that for me?" I looked up at him with a calm soft reassuring voice.

### Nygma

I could hear Oswald's voice it just felt very far away. I just nodded weakly trying to focus and not think on the pain. 

I felt a cooling sensation and my eyes popped open as I watched what she was doing. 

She was rubbing something over the stab wound and I pushed her hand away. I tried to sit up again. 

"You need to lay down, Ed," Ivy noted quietly. 

"No," I groaned getting off the table and stumbling over to one of the counters and opened a drawer trying to take everything out that Oswald would need to stitch me up.

### Oswald

I winced seeing Nygma run around the clinic grabbing the items I needed and placing them on a small metal cart. 

The first thing I did was insert an IV to dull the pain a bit for him. He obediently laid down on the table for me.

"I'm sorry, Neg, but this is going to sting a bit." I warned him before placing the rag I had doused in alcohol to sanitize the wound on the cut. He cried out slightly but held most of them in through a bit lip. 

Gently. I next went to work at closing the wound. I blocked out everyone and everything that was not the task in front of me. Remembering what Nygma had taught me the previous time, I inserted the needle into the skin pulling the seam tightly together. I had to concentrate hard on the task at hand to stop my fingers from shaking. When I was all done, I tied the last knot and cut off the excess thread. I placed some gauze over the area with some balm to speed up the healing process.

Standing up, I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the backside of my arm. 

I leaned over Nygma kissing his forehead as he was sleeping soundly now. 

I turned back to the other persons In the room nodding at them. Jonathon still looked at me with a look of confusion on his face. Sighing, I figured that I needed to pull him aside and explain some things.

"Jonathon, come with me and I'll answer your questions." I said calmly to him.

He followed me to the couch and I took in a breath before speaking,"There are two different people that live within that man's body: the man you know as Riddler and Edward Nygma. Ed is the original personality of that body. He has a brilliant mind that devotes itself to science and bugging you with a riddle or two." I chuckled.

"Nygma can explain this to you better when he wakes up. From what he had told me once, the personality know as Riddler started out as an imaginary friend that grew so large he can now take control of Nygma's body at times. Riddler doesn't seem to love or care for many things except causing chaos all over town. He once told me that he's incapable of love, but here you are sitting in front of me. He wanted to save you from Arkham and I am still trying to figure out the reason myself. Though he doesn't admit it, Riddler cares for one other person in his life other than you, my mother. I don't know why myself but he does." I paused taking in a breath.

"I hope that this explanation helps you understand what happened before. Like I said you can ask Nygma about it when he is feeling better if you have any other questions."

Jonathon nodded at me,"...So that was Nygma who was screaming before?"

I nodded in response smiling warmly at him.

"Let's let Nygma get some rest." I said to everyone in the room. "If you have work to tend to, go. I can watch to make sure Nygma recovers well."

### Nygma

I wasn't sure how long I slept, it was a long while. at least a couple days perhaps. Ivy had instructed Oswald to move me somewhere more comfortable than a table and stayed with me when Oswald had things he needed to do. 

She didn't particularly like the Edward part of me, but she was devoted to serving Riddler which means she had to take care of me too. 

When I woke I was really foggy, I couldn't recall much memory of why I ended up like this. I could see what Riddler saw of course but I had been stabbed with a poison tipped knife, which had to have had some sort of effect on me.

I looked around the room and then pulled my shirt up to see the work Oswald had done. I smiled faintly, it was a pretty clean job. He made me proud. 

"Water?" asked Ivy from where she was sitting next to the couch, her legs propped up over mine. 

She held out a glass to me. 

I took it and sipped from it. The cold liquid was a blessing to my dry throat. I coughed slightly before handing the glass back. 

Ivy moved her legs and got to her feet setting the newspaper down. Plastered over the front page was a photo of Jim Gordon answering questions outside of Arkham. The breakout was still being buzzed about. 

"I'll go let Oswald know you're awake." Ivy stated and headed to fetch him.


	21. Chapter 21

### Oswald

Honestly, I didn’t want to leave Nygma last night, but Lee practically begged me to go get some rest. I found a small room in the clinic that I retreated to. It felt like I had only lay down for five minutes before Ivy walked in seductively. 

I rolled my eyes at her. “What is it that you want now?”

“Rude!” She stopped walking toward me shaking a finger at me. “I was just coming to tell you that Edward is awake. I just thought that you might care to know that minor detail.” She turned around and walked out of the room as quickly as she had come.

Pushing myself off of the couch that I had made my bed last night, I followed Ivy to where Ed still lay on the table.

“Neg, how are you today?” I asked placing the left side of his face in my right palm smiling down at him purposely ignoring Ivy in standing off to the side of me.

He smiled softly up to me and placed his hand over mine. "I've been better," Nygma admitted softly just looking up into my eyes. "But I'm alive, thank you Oswald." He breathed. 

"Let's see your wound" noted Ivy quietly leaning over and lifting my shirt.

I swatted at Ivy's hand away. "I can check on that in a minute." Leave us alone." I growled lowly at her.

"We really don't have time for this, Oswald." Ivy grunted. "I need to see of the poison was out of his system or not."

### Nygma

I closed my eyes and sighed internally before lifting the bottom of my shirt up. "There." I murmured. "Happy?"

Ivy looked down running her fingers over the stitches making me wince. "Seems to have been healing beautifully."

### Oswald

"Do you doubt my abilities, Ivy?" I said rather annoyed at her. "I already told you that I had stitched him up once before." I did all I could to not throw up my arms and walk right out of the clinic then and there.

"Yes I do considering you are no trained technician with no proper training." Stated Ivy.

She then closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry," she murmured pulling my shirt down. 

"It's been a rough week on all of us." Nygma pointed out looking back to me and taking my hand.

I pulled my hand away from his still trying to hold in my anger to not go off on Ivy.

Walking away from the table, clenching my fists to try and suppress the rage that was boiling up inside of me.

With my back still turned to both Ivy and Nygma, I said evenly through gritted teeth,"Ivy, don't you have somewhere else you should be?"

### Nygma

I swallowed when he let go of my hand and just looked after him a bit wounded. My eyes watered slightly but I just closed them after facing the back of the couch again.

"Maybe," Ivy responded quietly picking up her purse off the table. She looked to me for a moment.

"I'll be back later to check on you, Boss." she told me before heading for the door.

### Oswald

What Ivy said to Nygma as she left sent me over the edge and the rage erupted from inside of me and exited out of my mouth.

"He is not your 'boss'! Try to remember that, you whore!"

I did even wait for her response. I was done with it all: Riddler nearly killed Nygma in heist, sitting there having to watch Ivy care for the man I loved, and talk a kid through what exactly multiple personality disorder was. I stormed out of the clinic without so much as another word to anyone. I was heading home to clear my head and get some sleep.

### Nygma

I winced at his response and took in a deep breath. I just stared after him as he left. 

Ivy just looked after him in shock and looked back to me and then made an incoherent noise of frustration and stormed out as well. 

I swallowed hardly. Now I was alone. I tried to sit up but it was too painful. My throat was extremely dry and I was oddly hungry. 

I bit the insides of my cheeks before forcing myself through the pain to get up off the couch. I stumbled to the table and winced as I leaned against it. 

I laid my head against the cold metal table and noticed Johnathon standing there. I wonder how much he just witnessed. No kid should have to see that.

"Hey kid," I breathed.

He just looked at me silently. A few times he opened his mouth and immediately shut it like he was struggling for the right words to say. 

After a few more minutes, he placed his hand hand on my shoulder lightly. 

"My parents used to fight like that all the time...Then one day, mother never came back."

He looked to the door sighing once looking lost in his own thoughts.

I looked to him at his words and felt relieved at his gesture of comfort as he touched my shoulder. 

"Oswald won't leave," I murmured gently raising my head a bit. 

Internally I didn't believe that though. He was getting bad again, dangerously angry as of late and I felt like I wasn't helping the situation. 

He was still staring at the door when he suddenly pulled away from me.

"No, not now! Go away! I thought that I had gotten rid of you!" He was sitting in a corner to the right of me staring in horror at the door. He held his arms out as if to shield himself from some presence that was coming at him.

He began breathing heavily and sweat dripped down his face. He curled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth. He clutched tufts of his hair in his hands. I even thought I could hear him muttering faintly to himself.

I wondered where this had come from, because by my calculations the fear serum should have been long out of his system by now. You 

I raised up off the table watching Johnathon in confusion. What was going on? He must be having one of his episodes. I knew how that was in a way, I imagined looking at myself for a quick moment before forcing myself to walk over.

_Get the hell away Ed_ came the voice. _You don't know how to handle this_

I shook my head, I could help.

_BACK OFF_

And then he came out, my alter ego, just like that.

### Riddler

I pulled the glasses off my face and tucked them into my pocket, the pain subsided and I knelt in front of Johnathon staring at him closely.

"Johnathon." I spoke. "Johnathon snap out of it. It's not that scary scarecrow, it's me, Riddle Man."

He was trembling uncontrollably and still rocking back and forth. I had handled many of the episodes before. He had made some great progress when I worked with him in Arkham. His episodes had almost completely stopped before I was taken from him. There was no way of knowing how much he had regressed in the time that I had been gone.

I took in a breath and reached out placing my hands on his shoulders in a very comfortable manner. I needed to try and soothe him.

"Johnathon," I spoke softly.

He raised his head and looked up at me. His eyes were still wide and scared.

"But he's right there behind you...Watch out Riddle man!" He pointed over my shoulder before closing his eyes tightly and placing his head in my chest.

"No he's not," I whispered pulling him close and just holding him close.

I always said I wasn't capable of love, but whatever this strong feeling of need to protect this kid surged inside of me. I had to protect him from what his father did to him.

"I'm going to take you somewhere where you will be taken care of, someone I trust with my life."  
\-----------------

### Gertrude

Some nice classical music echoed off of the walls of my apartment. It was a great ballad that ebbed and flowed like the tides of the ocean.

I pretended Riddler was there with me as I danced a most beautiful waltz spinning in time to the music. It had been a while since I had seen Riddler. I wondered if he had gotten that kid out of Arkham successfully?

As the song ended and the next song began, I heard a loud banging on my door. Pausing the music, I walked to the door to see who was coming to visit me this evening.

Looking through the peephole, I could see Riddler standing there with a teenage kid in his arms that I could only assume was the Crane boy he wanted to break out of Arkham.

"Come in, do come in!" I said opening the door for Riddler with a warm smile on my face.

### Riddler

"Gertrude," I smiled seeing her and always remembering my pleasantries.

However, I needed to lay Johnathon down. He didn't want to leave my side and I ended up carrying him into the building because he was terrified.

I walked over to the couch in her living room after kissing her on the cheek and laid the boy down.

"Oh know that won't do, Riddler dear." She said seeing me lay the boy down on the couch. " I already have made up the bed in here as preparation for his possible arrival." She gestured to a door to the left of her bedroom.

"This used to be Oswald's old room, so please excuse the mess." she smiled at me.

### Riddler

It intrigued me that it was Oswald's old room so I lifted the boy back into my arms and headed into the room to lay him on the bed. 

I glanced around the room and looked down to Jonathan who was sound asleep. I would need to be there when he woke up. I sat down at the end of the bed removing the kids shoes.

### Gertrude

I had left Riddler to settle the kid into Oswald's old room and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Returning to the room, I offered a cup to him.

"He's a good kid, Riddler, just like you are a good man." I said softly taking a sip of my tea. My eyes turned from watching the boy's chest rise and to rest on RIddler.

"It has been too long Riddler..." I said taking another sip of my tea,"I am guessing that you have been well."

### Riddler

I smiled gently at her words and took the tea from her. I looked to Crane for a moment before back to the cup in my hands.

"I'm not a good man, my dear but thank you." I smiled weakly sipping from it.

"I've been okay. More importantly how about you?"

"Mostly been spending my days alone." She sighed. "But I am becoming used to that life. I just worried that something had gone terribly wrong with the heist when I did not hear from you for a while."

"Seemed like it was going to come to that for a while there." I responded looking up to her. "Oswald got Crane though, thankfully."

"Despite his dislike of you, he would not be so heartless as to leave the kid behind." She took a sip of her tea. "You really think I can help this boy, Riddler?"

"I think if anyone can, it's you." I smiled looking up to her.

I stood up and walked back into the living room to let Johnathon awake on his own.

"I told him I trust you, so he should be fine when he wakes up."

"Are you leaving already, Riddler?" Following me to the living room, she grabbed my arm. "You just got here." She frowned slightly at me looking down at my hand.

"I have things I've got to take care of my dear." I smiled gently. "And I'm technically supposed to still be in recovery."

I kissed her cheek. "I will come back tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." She said blowing me a kiss.

"Of course my dear," I chuckled before heading out.

As I walked back to the apartment I shared with Oswald I sighed and just thought to myself. I shoved my hands into my pockets putting the glasses on my face. I was exhausted and just done right now.

Ed had been fighting to come back to the surface and so I let him.

### Nygma

The pain was less now, but I could still feel it in my side. I pulled out my key and let myself into the apartment expecting it to be empty.

### Oswald

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I screamed.

Ever since I had stormed out of the clinic, I had hoped to have a moment alone. However, what actually happened was Riddler disappeared hijacking Nygma's body, causing me to receive some unwanted house guests. They had just touched my last nerve and I exploded.

"Lee, I can understand why you are here and you are always welcome, but this whore!" I crossed the room advancing towards Ivy slowly stopping a few feet from the door. I thrust arm out pointing towards the door. "This whore was not and will never be welcome in this apartment! The door is over there and if appreciate if you'd both show yourselves out."

I didn't even hear Ed come in as I collapsed back on the couch head in my hands.

### Nygma

I blinked at his voice looking around worriedly. I stepped aside as the two left but I was concerned. 

"Oswald?" I asked weakly.

### Oswald

I looked up hearing my name called seeing Nygma staring back at me wide-eyed. A worried expression was all over his face.

"Welcome home, love." I did my best to smile at him, but I still was trying to calm down from the explosion of rage I had just had so the smile came across as very fake.

"I really am beginning to loathe that woman." I muttered under my breath before turning to Nygma to ask, "So what did Riddler hijack your body for this time?"

### Nygma

"Took Jonathan to a safe house." I murmured faintly. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked over to the couch placing my hands on the back of it. 

"You need to cut Ivy some slack." I told him quietly. "She doesn't even do anything wrong Oswald. You're just pissed at her all the time because she has a thing for Riddler. It doesn't matter. I'm not interested and either is he." I made a small attempt at a smile watching him.

"No, you cannot see it, Neg...She's a seductress. You just are blinded because she has you in her grasp. I don't like it!" He tried to keep his voice low and even, but his anger boiled up and exploded at the end.

"Oh has she stolen my heart away dear Ossie?" I asked with a soft chuckle. "I promise you that she has not." 

The pain in my side was returning, I had been on my feet too long. I shrugged it off and approached Oswald. I knew better than to physically handle him in his rages but I reached out and placed my hands on either side of his face. 

"You obviously don't get it Edward" he sighed hatefully. 

"Oswald stop," I chuckled. 

"DON'T TELL ME..." He started but stopped as I pressed my mouth against his mid sentence passionately. 

"Hush," I chuckled softly pulling back slightly. "For once just hush." 

The pain might have been making me slightly delirious but his rages over a simple woman were amusing to me. Especially since he should know that my heart would belong nowhere else. 

I smiled down to him stroking his cheekbone with my thumb as I still held his face.

He just stared at me silently eyeing me as I stroked his face.

"I don't think I will ever like her or be friendly with her. My blood boils every time I see her touch you. She does whatever she want like she has every man wrapped around her finger. Sometimes I wonder if her fascination with you is just to fuck with me just like Riddler likes to do. I just don't like to share and you know that." His voice was softer now but still held that edge of irritation.

"Then you need to learn to be nice," I smiled to him kissing his forehead. "Or I'll be forced to make you be nice."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow at me. A faint smirk could be seen skirting across his face. "I'm never a nice man, Neg. That word is not even in my vocabulary. You may just have to force me to at least pretend to be nice."

He leaned in close to me. "I'll be interested to see your attempts."

"Oh?" I asked pulling back as I looked at him. "You are nice, Oswald, I didn't fall in love with you because you're an asshole you know." I laughed walking away from him removing the jacket I was wearing just leaving it on the back of the couch as I headed into the master bedroom.

### Oswald

I removed my own jacket placing it next to its partner's and followed Nygma. I licked my upper lip in anticipation of what was to come. Something about when Nygma got me all hot and bothered made the other trivial fights and moods dissipate.

"So how exactly were you going to attempt to force me to nice?" I smirked at him.

### Nygma

I had unbuttoned my shirt leaving it hanging open as I looked to my stitches. They were stinging, I touched them gently and winced. 

I grunted under my breath and completely removed the shirt and looked to the doorway as Oswald entered. I picked up one of his ties from the top of the dresser as I made my way over to him slipping it around my neck. 

I took both his hands into my own pulling him close and kissing him again passionately. Feeling his pulse quicken I moved back to the bed carefully turning him and pushing him back. I followed him onto the bed running my lips along his arm. 

The way his soft moans and mumbles came out turned me on even more. I took my time undressing him and then slipped the tie from my neck and slipped it around his own. 

I ran my lips among the curve of his jawline and down the side of his neck.

I took my time with him. It had been entirely too long and I wanted to make up for it. 

Riddler seemed to always have other plans which normally involved angering Oswald. 

I nipped his tender skin along his stomach and torso as I moved up his form. His skin trembling only made the nipping harder and was driving me crazy. 

When I knew he wouldn't be able to keep still much longer I pulled away untangling myself from him and sat on my knees next to him on the bed holding out my wrists to him after tugging the tie from his neck.

### Oswald

Taking Nygma's latest action as a hint for just what he was wanting, I grabbed the tie from around my neck and wrapped it around the wrists that he was so kindly holding out to me. 

I grabbed and pushed him down on his back. One hand kept hold of his bound wrists, holding them above his head and the other ran up and down the length of his torso as I straddled him. 

"You are mine, don't you ever forget that." I whispered at his lips as I had bent down placing my face inches from his before pulling away. Smiling down at him, I watched his face become lewd with pleasure as my finger traced his jawline then continuing down his neck and so on down his body. Each tremble his body made or utterances of my name through quickened breath made me go wild.

### Nygma

I nodded weakly at his words as I was trembling underneath him. When I could finally get some air from his actions, I looked to him.

"Have I ever forgotten that?" I asked with a smile. 

_Maybe a time or two. I come back to this? REALLY?_

I closed my eyes to keep from rolling them. 

Deal.With.It. 

_Ugh, the things I have to put up with around here. You know this wouldn't be so bad if it were Ivy or another pretty lady. I feel like this is personal._

I sighed internally. Whenever I thought I could be at peace, this one showed up.

### Oswald

I noticed that Nygma seem as lost in my actions as he once was. I licked my upper lip anticipating the challenge. 

My lips now fell on his jaw softly tracing from his chin to his neck. Midway down his neck I became more forceful. My teeth marked him as my own, leaving a small ring on his neck.

Placing my mouth inches away from his left ear, so he could feel my warm breath on it as I uttered each word.

"Just as I own you, you have come to possess me. Edward Nygma, I love you will all of my being: heart, mind, and soul. I am so happy to have you right here in front of me right now." Finishing my piece, I began nibbling at his ear starting from the top on down.

Looking down at Nygma, I could tell that it was time to stop playing and get serious. Straddling his small frame, I plunged into him. With each thrust I made, I was greeted with cries of my name in between moans. That response only made me go harder. His fingers dug into my back creating jagged red marks all down it.

I came suddenly as his nails dug in even deeper. 

I kissed his forehead as I looked down at him. 

"I will always be your emperor penguin, Edward Nygma."

### Nygma

My back arched suddenly as his release started a chain reaction in my body as I came. 

I still clung to him, feeling my nails dug into his skin as if I was marking my territory. His words rang in my head and they comforted me. 

"I will always be your chick," I breathed in deeply as I finally released him and collapsed back against the bed.

### Oswald

I pulled him in close embracing him from behind. Burying my nose in the back of my neck, I chuckled softly into it. 

"I am still in awe that through everything we have been through we have still stuck together through it all." I said softly before kissing the back of his neck.


	22. Chapter 22

### Nygma

I was sitting at my work table in the clinic busy working on an antidote for Plague. I worried that it would only be a matter of time before Plague would fall into the wrong hands and come to hurt the ones I cared about. 

I grabbed at my hair scattering the paper on my table to the floor.

"Dammit! Not again! Why does it keep failing? What am I not seeing?"

I was worried as to what Don Falcone's plans were for my creation. He seemed like a reasonable man on the surface but then again he seemed to trust Oswald. I knew what plans Oswald had in store for Falcone's and it sounded like he may make his move soon. However that would require my assistance. 

I turned around feeling a presence in the room. Staring right at me, with his head cocked to his right and that same sinister grin on his face, was Victor Zsasz.

"Good evening, Mr. N, Falcone sent me to retrieve you. He has an important matter to discuss with you."

"Important matter?" I asked looking back to my current work and carefully putting it away. It was becoming difficult to create an antidote without more subjects to test.  
I turned to Zsasz, "Alright."

"Yes, my employer seems to have taken a great interest in you, Mr. N." He cocked his head to the opposite side now. "I believe his exact words were that he had a business offer that he would like to discuss with you."

"Shall we go then?" He gestured to me with his hand beckoning me to follow him. He turned his back to me and began walking out of the clinic.

I mulled over Zsaz's words before nodding to myself and picking up my bag that I always carried on me. I then followed the man out of the clinic.  
I was very curious about what this offer was. I wonder if it had to do with plague since I had given him a sample of it.

"Right this way, Mr. N. Don Falcone will see you now." Zsasz held the door open for me.

Falcone was sitting in the same chair and same room as when I had met him. He stood as I entered and then gestured silently for me to sit across from him. He sat down slowly and folded his hands across his chest. He stared out the window in his sunroom we were currently sitting in. Zsasz closed the door leaving us alone to talk.

Falcone turned back to me. "I know who you are, Mr N. I mean who you really are. I am not sure why Jim Gordon decided to have you pronounced dead is not my place to say, nor do I care, Mr. Nygma. What I care about is that you will be loyal to my cause. You come highly recommended from Oswald and that means a lot to me." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Why I brought you here is to offer you a job to work for me exclusively. I must say that you truly impressed me by synthesizing Plague. I am unsure of if making more would be of benefit to my family. if any of my rivals got their hand on it Gotham would go to hell." he paused again to look out the window. "I digress....The job I am offering you is head of research for my business as well as overseeing autopsies of killed family members. Seeing as you are currently a 'dead man' what other choice do you have?" he asked staring directly at me. "Do this sound agreeable to you?"

I listened to Falcone closely, his offer was very generous. I glanced out the window he had been staring at before looking back to him. 

_take it you fool_

_this would be perfect for us_

I cleared my throat folding my hands in front of me. "This sounds very agreeable," I nodded my head in agreement. "I would be honored to accept the position. Loyalty comes easy to me, there would be no issue."

"Good, very good." He nodded offering his hand to me. "I'd like it if you could start immediately."

He stood up and gestured for me to follow him. "Come, let me show you to your office and work area."

I followed behind him feeling Zsasz walking behind the both of us. I shivered slightly at how silent he could be.

Falcone stopped at a door in locking it. Swinging the door open I first saw what appeared to be my new office. The room contained a nicely made desk with an equally ornate chair set behind it. On every available wall that did not contain a window, were bookshelves filled with books on various science topics. The wall to my left if I was sitting behind my desk contained a large window that overlooked Falcone's backyard garden. The wall straight in front of my desk contained few books and there was an opening to another room cut in it. 

Walking through the entry into the next room, I was standing in a lab. Unlike the one I had created in Oswald's wear house, This one was state of the art fully stocked with beakers, test tubes, Bunsen burners as well every chemical I could ever think to use. 

"Is everything to your liking, Mr. Nygma? Should you need anything more all you need to do is ask." He turned toward the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to, so I'll leave you to your work." He left shutting the door behind him. Zsasz followed behind obediently.

I was extremely impressed by this set up, the lab and the office, the books, everything. I was being extremely spoiled as it was everything i wanted for myself. Even the GCPD didn't have this nice of a place! 

I sat my bag on my desk and sat down taking everything in. He hadn't really given me a task to start on but I looked to the folders setting on the desk and opened one. Maybe there I would find what I needed to start working on. 

Though I knew any spare time I had, I would be working on my antidote. I could finish it here, I was sure.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion in any of you may have had with the notifications saying that "Ch 23 was posted" I thought that the chapter was done...but it turns out that it was far from done XD It ended up doubling in length as well as the number of steamy scenes in this chapter X3
> 
> We hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Also I gave up trying to continue Oswald's slurred speech in the 2nd half of the chapter because his dialogue got to be really long ^^;

### Oswald

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned as my hand slammed on the snooze button. My hand felt for Nygma's side of the bed and I sighed. His side was neatly made still and held no warmth that someone had even occupied that space.

_Empty again..._

This had become a pattern lately. Nygma had called to tell me that Falcone had indeed offered him a job. I was pleased by this because I needed that critical piece in my plan to take down Falcone. I just had not expected Nygma to be working late every night.

I was beginning to feel rather lonely in this apartment. Without Nygma's warmth to comfort me at night, I had taken to drinking until I passed out on my bed; sometimes still fully clothed in my suit.

Dragging myself out of bed, I just stood in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror, I wondered when I would get to see Nygma again. It wasn't like us not to at least see each other in passing. I was starting to regret recommending him to Falcone for a job.

Sighing again, I stepped in to the shower letting the water pelt me while wondering what was so important that Nygma could not come home.

### Nygma

_Up and at 'em pretty boy_ , whispered Riddler in my head, as if he was standing right next to me and whispering in my ear.

I opened my eyes and grunted looking around. I grabbed my glasses and shoved them on my face sitting up. Again I had fallen asleep in my lab. It was here or in my office as of late.

Falcone had a lot of things I had to go through, almost like back orders at the GCPD. I would get through it all though, I did there and I would here.

I groaned and went to get my coffee and return to my quiet office to work. When I wasn't doing that I was working on my Plague antidote. With Falcone's generous lab, it was coming along nicely.

I picked up my phone, no calls from Oswald as usual. I dialed his number and put the phone to my ear as I sipped my coffee.

### Oswald

I was still in the shower and didn't even hear my phone ringing over the water pelting my body. I stepped out of the shower, a layer of mist following me as I faced the mirror. Continuing with my daily routine, I styled my hair and dressed myself for the long day ahead.

Walking out of my apartment, I didn't even hear the small PING it made to alert me that I had a voice mail. Stepping out to another drizzly day in Gotham, I wondered if I would ever see Nygma again.

### Nygma

I sighed as the phone continued to ring and Oswald's voicemail picked up. I sat down my coffee mug listening to the greeting as I rubbed my right temple.

"Hello love," I greeted briskly. "I'm sorry I haven't been home, long nights here and everything. Missing you though...was wondering maybe if I could stop by the club tonight? Will you be there? Dinner sounds nice. Anyways, call me back."

I sighed as I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket. I really just wanted to hear his voice more than anything.

I pulled the files close to me and opened the top one yawning widely. I figured regardless if he called back or not I'd go to his club.

_Maybe he's purposely ignoring you Eddie. Pissed you haven't been home adhering to his sexual whims perhaps?_ mused the voice in the back of my head.

I gritted my teeth slightly shaking my head in annoyance.

_You know how he gets._

### Oswald

Today had just been one thing after another and I had just about had it. 

"What do you mean we are nearly out of booze?" I raised my voice at the bartender grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "If you were doing your job properly, we wouldn't be having a shortage on booze now would we?" Letting go of his collar. I shoved him back into the bar.

I was beginning to notice as the days without Nygma dragged on, my fuse became shorter. Just as I was his line to keep him sane, he also helped regulate my foul moods. Without him here, I was spiraling into a pool of rage that I was not sure I could pull myself out of.

On my way to my VIP room that had now become my place to try and calm down from a mood, I heard a familiar voice call you out to me.

### Nygma

I had pushed all my work off till the next morning and went to change. I really couldn't bail on my word at this point, though I wasn't even sure if Oswald got my message. Perhaps Riddler was right, maybe I was about to walk into a foul evening. 

I changed into one of my nicer suits and a brightly colored tie before heading down to Oswald's club. I hadn't been there in a while, I wonder what new entertainment had been round up. 

I saw Oswald sulking towards the VIP room and called gently out to him pulling my hands from my pockets. 

"Oswald?" I called.

### Oswald

I turned around and just stared at Nygma for a moment or two. With him just being near me, I could feel the bad mood beginning to dissipate but not quick enough to stop some of the cutting words that rolled off of my tongue.

"Look who finally decided to show his face?" Crossing my arms over my chest while continuing to stare at him.

"I pull some strings to get you a job, and this is how you repay me? By working so hard I never see you after you accept it?"

"I have missed you, Neg. Do you know how hard it's been waking up to your side of the bed empty devoid of all warmth that would be there had a body occupied it? Do you?!" Tears were now burning messy tracks down my face.

### Nygma

"I know, I know, I deserve that." I murmured gently approaching him slowly holding out my hands to take his into my own. 

"I'm sorry Oswald." I added watching him closely. "I didn't realize the position he gave me would be so difficult at first. I think he's testing me. My loyalty to my cause or something. I think you of all people should know how dedicated I am to things I care about." 

I just stood there with my hands out to him, palms facing upwards though when he started to cry I dropped my hands and just walked over wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close resting my chin on the top of his head. 

"You know I know how that feels. Remember the nights you wouldn't come home?" I gently reminded him.

"You can honestly tell me that you have been working on what Falcone wants you to work on late into the night? So much so that you cannot come home once? I mean I haven't seen you since Jonathon had his freak out and Riddler took him somewhere. I'm not sure if I can keep this up if 'our apartment' is slowly returning back to 'my apartment.'" He cried into my shoulder.

I sighed weakly and held him tighter to my form. 

"Pleasing Falcone means you will get what you want easier Oswald. It's the only reason I'm there, I'm there for you. If I can just get through the backlog of information he has thrown on me, I can start out clean and won't feel the need to rush. But, I'll come home every night. I promise." I murmured rubbing his arms. "I've missed you too. I just end up passing out at my desk, sometimes in the lab on the table. I'm sorry."

### Oswald

"I know, I know. I've always wanted to rule Gotham ever since I was Fish's umbrella boy. Ever since meeting you, I have come to find all of this meaningless if you are not right here with me." I looked up at his face blurred by the tears still in my eyes. 

"I have never had someone possess me as much as you have, not even my own mother. At times it frightens me, if I was to lose either of you, I would be a wreck. I already saw a preview of that when you were locked up in Arkham. Looking back on the man I became without you beside me, he scares me just like Riddler taking over you completely scares you. Though at times it may not look it, you are the one who keeps me grounded in sanity while the rest of Gotham spirals toward insanity." 

Grabbing the lapels of his suit tightly, I collapsed into tears on his chest again. I could not honestly say why I was still crying. I had never cried this much in front of anyone including my mother. I rued the day I would have to accept losing either one of them. For now, I just was going to enjoy the security I felt in Nygma's thin arms.

### Nygma

I took in a breath as he collapsed against me and I just held him closer. I looked around wondering if anyone was lurking around before looking down at him. He was extremely upset and I couldn't help but feel responsible with being gone so much. 

"You're not going to lose me," I whispered in his ear. "That I can promise. I want you too much." 

I rested my chin on his forehead again and sighed comfortably. "You will get what you've always wanted. It just takes sacrificing along the way. It may be rough now but it will all be worth it."

### Oswald

"But don't you see, I don't want this anymore, nor any of it if you aren't right here with me. I don't need to be the king of Gotham if it means sacrificing us and what we have. I have see what Gotham has done to us and it scares of what it will throw at us in the future. If I become King of Gotham, I will always have target posted to my back. Someone gunning for my position and my power."

I paused swallowing, "If someone was to find out about you, I can only begin to imagine the sorts of things my rivals would try to do to you. It scares me more than when Fish tried drowning my mother because I know that's tame compared to the sorts of things that can be done. My greatest fear is that I won't be able to protect the ones that I care the most about and I kills me everyday, Neg!"

### Nygma

I stared down at his black hair as he spoke and pulled away and put my thumb under his chin and lifted it. I kissed him lovingly and let my lips linger against his. I hadn't felt them in it seemed to be forever and I was savoring the moment. 

I pulled away and smiled gently to him brushing some of the hair from his face. It had gotten longer it seemed.

"Let them find out about me, Oswald, and let them try to take me away from you." I told him softly. "I can protect myself, Riddler will definitely protect me, if I don't exist then neither does he. I want you to get what you came to this town to do. I want you to be King of Gotham because even though you love me and don't want me to get hurt, power is your one true love. It's deep inside you, it's what makes you the man I fell in love with. I don't desire power, but I desire yours." 

I stroked his cheek. "My wants are your wants."

_God you sound like a married couple. My wants are your wants_ mocked the Riddler in my head. 

I ignored him and smiled to Oswald. "Enough of this, I'm starving." I chuckled.

### Oswald

"Oh, how rude of me, Neg. Here I am blubbering on about losing you to torture from my rivals and I might in fact lose you due to starvation." I let out a small chuckle.

"What are you in the mood for, Neg? I can have the staff cook up anything your heart desires here or we could go back to our apartment and have a repeat of the spaghetti dinner I made you so long ago." I smiled up at him.

### Nygma

"As much as I love your cooking, I'm dressed up." I chuckled walking out to the main room of the club. 

"The chef knows my usual." I smiled back to him. I glanced over to the bar smiling to Gabe who was standing there as he always was. 

"I'd love some of the wine we always drink." I told Oswald as he followed.

### Oswald

"Sure thing, anything for you love. We are having a bit of a booze shortage currently, but I always have some stashed away in the VIP room in hopes that you would visit.." Grabbing his hand, we walked toward a table near the back of my club. 

I waved my staff over to our table and whispered my demands to them. Not even a moment later that table was lit with two candles and a bottle of wine on ice. Two plates were set in front of us. 

Placing my napkin on my lap, I looked across the table to Nygma. "Is it all to your liking, sir?" I smirked.

### Nygma

"As always, thank you." I smirked gently after sitting down and placing the napkin over my lap. "The service here is always excellent." I mused as the waiter poured a glass of wine for the both of us. 

"I'm always treated like royalty. If I were a food critic, I'd definitely recommend Oswald's as my number one top pick of Gotham City."

### Oswald

"Awww, you are just saying that because you have special connections." I winked at him dabbing my lip with my napkin. I took another swig of my first glass of wine. 

We continued talking in between bites of food. When we had finished our meal, my staff took away our plates. We continued to sip at the wine until the bottle was gone. 

As I just finished my third glass of wine, I was beginning to feel its effects.

I could not stop beaming from ear to ear and I could feel my cheeks flushing with heat. I took Nygma's hand from across the table in my own.

"Yoooou know whaaaaat, Neeegy dear? I luuuuv youuuu so much! There are so many thiiiings that I'd like to do to you riiight now!" My grin widened at him as my eyes beginning to fill with lust.

### Nygma

_I know what I don't want you to do to me..._

I gritted my teeth, he always seemed to pop up at the wrong times.

I smiled to Oswald as he took my hand and I traced the tops of his knuckles with my fingertips.

"What would those things be?"

"Wellll, youuu knoow exatly what kinda thiingss." he slurred wiggling his index finger of his free hand at me. "It's been soooo long since I've held youuuu. I just want to feel your bare skin close to mine."

_No!_ Riddler interjected.

"Perhaps start off with aaa nice warm showeer. The hot water hitting our bare skin and continues rolling down our naked forms."

_Please do not continue this conversation. I cannot take anymore of it!_

"I embrace you from behind as my hands tracing every inch of your torso from your collarbone to your hips, being sure to stop at any places that I deem as in need of more attention while I kiss the length of you back."

_Ah hell no!_

"By this point you've had enough of me toying with you, so you turn around and push me against the opposite wall of the shower. You kiss me passionately while my nails dig into your back, leaving light pink trails in their wake. You keep me pinned against the wall with each of your hand above my shoulders and a knee grinding against my groin gently. I am putty in your hands." A lewd smile stayed plastered on his face.

_Why am I still listening to this? Please tell him to shut up, Eddie! Do it for me, pretty please?_

I gritted my teeth against Riddler's protests. I had to admit Oswald's descriptions were turning me on. 

I gripped his hand tighter in my own as he spoke watching him closely my eyes more focusing on his lips as he talked. 

I glanced around us though making sure no one was eavesdropping but my eyes snapped back to his face. 

"Do go on Oswald," I whimpered under my breath. 

Underneath the table I wiggled my foot from my shoe and ran my foot up the inside of my lovers leg. 

_Don't encourage him!_ the Riddler fumed.

His breath hitched once as he felt my foot on his inner calf. After regaining his composure, he continued with his description clearing his throat once.

"Where was I...oh yes! You were having your way with me." His eyes brighten as he looked across the table at me. "I'll leave that bit up to your imagination." As he winked at me.

_I'd prefer not to see any of those images, Eddie!_

"When you are about done toying with me, you shut off the water pulling me close again into a tight embrace. Our breathing is ragged as we only break the tango that our tongues were involved in to keep us from stopping breathing all together."

_'Stopped breathing'? I'd prefer if you stopped talking, Oswald_

"When we reach the foot of the bed, you shove me on to it. Leering over me you say at barely above a whisper, 'I'm done toying with you. Look at me, Oswald! I need you to take me now! I will not last much longer at this current course.'"

_Oh God! I know where this is going...and it's nowhere good!_

"Those words awaken a beast inside of me pushing you off of me and flipping you so that I am now leering over you. Leaning down to whisper in your ear,'Are you sure you want this?' as my hard cock is just begging to enter you. A nod is all you can manage as my hot breath tickles your ear. Taking that as my consent, I penetrate you, deep with the first thrust and then I get into a rhythm as you cry out my name in time to it. You come making a downright mess all over my chest, but I could care less as I am in the middle of coming myself."

_Stop, just please...I can't even right now..._

"Falling beside you on the bed, I nuzzle your nose a few times a big wide smile across my face." He reached up and kissed the top of my hand before looking up at me again.

_Awww, how sweet! NOT!_

"So what do you think of /those things/ that I want to do to you?" He smirked.

_Ugghhhhhh please kill me_

I closed my eyes as I listened to everything he was telling me. I glanced around hoping no one had heard for his sake more than mine, I didn't care if anyone found out about us anymore. 

I removed my foot from his calf and shoved it back into my shoe amused internally at Riddler's protests. Least he would know what it felt like to be tortured this time around. 

I got up from my side of the table and slid into his side taking in a deep breath. 

"Don't think I'm going to be able to make it home for a shower tonight though." I whispered in his ear as I gripped his knee with my hand under the table. 

_That's it I'm officially done! Hand me shot of Plague please!_

I smirked as my lips rested against his ear. "I'm liable to take you right here in this booth if I didn't know better."

_Jesus_

"Oh really now?" He mused placing his face inches away from my own. "I'd like to see you try. However," he pulled away, "we can be doing such naughty things out in the open even if I am the owner of this establishment." 

He grinned back at me slyly placing his index finger on my lips as if to hush me.

I kissed his finger watching him lustfully. "Don't tempt me," I whispered against the skin of his finger. 

"Dinner's finished, we can go to the back if you'd like. I don't care where honestly. Just quickly." I breathed before taking his finger into my mouth teasing him for a moment before biting it and letting go of it.

### Oswald

I sucked in a breathe as Nygma sucked on my finger before biting it playfully. I about wanted to take him is this booth after that latest action, but I thought better of it.

Instead I took Nygma by the hand, and we exited the club. I hailed a taxi letting Nygma get in first followed by me sliding in right beside him.

"Driver, to...and step on it!" 

We arrived at our high rise building in what seemed record time. Riding the elevator to the top floor was the most unbearable part of the whole trip. My pants were already uncomfortably tight with anticipation.

I unlocked the door quickly letting Nygma step inside as I paused at the entrance to look at him with lewd eyes.

### Nygma

When we got into the cab I couldn't keep my hands off of Oswald, it was painfully obvious. 

In the elevator that led up to our apartment I had his shirt practically torn off after making sure we had the elevator to ourselves. I had started on his jacket and vest unbuttoning them but paused when the elevator reached our floor. 

I walked into our apartment removing my jacket and my tie tossing them onto the couch turning back to Oswald. 

"I think you like torturing me." I chuckled breathlessly walking towards him and pulling him inside closing the door and backing him up against it. 

I kissed him passionately only breaking apart for air after a few long moments. I was beyond the point of being gentle with him. My heart was pounding against my chest as I felt a dominance let loose inside of me.

I placed my hand on his throat gripping it lightly holding his head in place back against the door. Leaning in more I bit his lower lip growling lightly as I tugged at it.

"You drive me crazy," I murmured watching him for a minute swallowing. 

My hand remained on his neck as I let my lips trail down the side of his neck to the messed up collar of his white undershirt. I did away with his jacket and vest but retook my previous position bending as my lips trailed down his shoulder onto his chest leaving rough kisses. I nipped his skin as I finally lowered myself to my knees bracing myself with my palms against the door.

I quickly unbuttoned my own shirt and snaked it off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor before looking up to Oswald. I watched his chest rise and fall as he was breathing heavily and ran my hand up his torso before letting it fall to his pants. 

I quickly unbuttoned his belt and pants not being gentle about it. I could hear him being knocked back against the door as I yanked the belt off. 

I teased him a little afterwards taking my time pulling his pants down to the floor running my hands up the insides of his legs. I leaned back on my knees and toes as I began to massage his bad leg leaving kisses on the inside skin of his leg.

After massaging his leg for a bit I got to my feet and removed my own pants before taking his hand in my own. 

I was able to calm myself down a bit as I felt ready to burst. I walked him to our bedroom not bothering to turn on the light as I navigated to our bed easily enough pulling Oswald close to me. 

I forced him to sit on the edge of the bed and leaned over turning on the lamp on the end table next to the bed. 

I looked to Oswald longingly as I leaned down over him placing my forehead on the top of his head, gripping his neck again. 

I forced him to look up at me and kissed him roughly using my hand on his neck to force him to his back. I slipped my knee in between his legs as I was straddling him.

I grinded my knee up against his groin slowly teasing him. I struggled with myself wanting to take him and be completely dominant, but I loved him dominating me too much. 

"Do what you want to me," I breathed in his ear swallowing hardly.

### Oswald

"As you wish," I breathed back at him. Using my elbows to push myself up, I placed each of my hands on his chest as I push people him onto his back on the bed. 

Pausing for a moment, I simply stared down at him the back of my fingers tracing his jaw once before I planted my lips firmly on his. Leaving his lip, my lips traced his jaw then his neck, collarbone, shoulder, torso and finally his hip. I nipped at the contours of his hip and even a few places on his inner thigh, before returning to look into his eyes which were half hidden behind his right forearm.

Seeing the expression he was making and hearing the moans that escaped softly from Nygma's mouth, I lost all control. Deeply I plunged into him causing him to arch his back with pleasure and leave nice red gashes across my back with his nails. Those actions only fueled my thrusts to come harder and faster until all at once we came together.

Just as I had told him at the club, I fell beside him nuzzling his nose with my own a stupid grin spread wide across my face. 

"I have missed you dearly, Neg! I don't believe I've said that nearly enough tonight."

### Nygma

I looked to him through half closed eyes and chuckled weakly trying to regain any strength I had left. 

I leaned over and kissed him lovingly. "I've missed you too my love." I breathed pulling the blankets up over the both of us. 

I laid back onto my back taking his hand into my own weaving my fingers in between his.


	24. Chapter 24

### Riddler

I set Ed's glasses down on the end table before changing into my normal brightly colored suit. It was the middle of the night, I had finally crawled my way to the surface, though I'm sure Ed figured I deserved it since I had behaved lately. 

I looked to Oswald laying on his side of the bed sleeping soundly and shook my head before leaving. 

I walked down the back alleyways through Gotham before stopping at Gertrude's apartment building. 

I took the elevator to her floor and knocked on her door once arriving to it. The woman normally stayed up later than this so I felt like she would be awake. I hummed softly to myself as I played with the cuff of my suit.

### Gertrude

Looking over to the living room, I smiled faintly as I watched Jonathon in the rocking chair reading a book he had found in Oswald's room. 

"Jonathon, are you hungry dear? Would you like me to make you a sandwich? Or perhaps you'd just prefer a cup of tea?" 

Raising his head from his book, he looked at me, saying,"I'll be fine with whatever you wish to make me. I still cannot thank you for your kind hospitality, ma'am." He said softly before returning to his book for a moment and then looked up to speak again. "A sandwich and tea would be nice."

I smiled a bit wider at him as I started a tea pot of water heating on the stove before moving to start making small cucumber sandwiches.

I was just about finished with the first batch when a rap came at my door. 

"Jonathon, do you mind being a dear and seeing who are is at the door?" I called from the kitchen. 

He set his book down on an end table and walked over to the door and opened it cautiously until he recognized who was behind it.

"Riddle man!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around Riddler's small frame.

"Oh Riddler, do come in and make yourself at home. I am just finishing up making some cucumber sandwiches and tea. We'd love it if you'd join us, Riddler dear."

### Riddler

I blinked in surprise as Johnathon wrapped his arms around me and I looked down to him and patted his head."Johnathon." I greeted calmly before glancing up at Gertrude's voice. 

"Of course, though I'm not hungry. I'm rather...sick to my stomach really." I noted remembering how I just had to endure Oswald and Edward sucking each others faces off. 

I entered the apartment walking with Johnathon and closed the door behind me removing my suit jacket.

### Gertrude

"Oh Jonathon, would you be able to help, Mr, Riddler hang up his jacket?" I called to Jonathon as the kettle began whistling.

I brought the plate of sandwiches and three tea cups to the table and gestured for all of us to sit.

"So Riddle man, you haven't visited us for a while." Jonathon began after taking a bite of his sandwich.

I wiggled my index finger in front of Jonathon. "Now, now Jonathon! What have I told you about talking with food in your mouth?" I asked sternly.

He looked away from me down at his plate. "I'm sorry, ma'am." He said softly.

### Riddler

I chuckled softly watching his interactions with Gertrude. It seems he was doing very well here, and I knew he would. 

I sipped from the cup of tea and set it down watching Johnathon quietly. 

"Edward had things to attend to, he's got a new position. An important position to help Oswald. So he's been busy. I only got to sneak out tonight."

"New position, you say?" Gertrude looked up from her cup of tea. "What sort of position can a dead man obtain?" A smirk skirted across her face.

"Brilliant thinking by the way, having Gordon declare you dead. Bravo! I applaud you." She set down her tea cup and raised her hands clapping them together a few times.

Through all of this Jonathon simply stared back and forth to the both of us while grabbing himself another sandwich.

"Gordon owed me a favor. I figured being dead was as good as any." I noted finishing the tea in my cup. 

"He's head of research for Falcone. Oswald's next target." I responded at her previous question. "He's got full access to a lab for all of his handiwork and diabolical plot to take down Falcone. I hate to admit it, but it's important that Oswald removes Falcone from the picture. Ed can help him achieve that. It's why I behave as of late. I don't particularly like your son, but if he's King of Gotham then that puts me at a very good advantage you see." I smiled.

"Ooo, so you have finally found a way for my son to be of some use to your personal goals." She reached across the table placing her hand on top of mine. "That make me so happy. At one point, I thought that you were going to be at each other's throats. Seeing the possibility of you working together just puts a smile on my face."

Jonathon raised one eyebrow at Gertrude's hand on top of mine but continued to stay silent. He seemed to know better than disturbing the adults while they were conversing.

"I see he has the potential to get me to the place I want to be at." I commented stroking her hand for a moment before looking to Jonathon. 

"How have you been my boy?" i asked him.

He set his sandwich down swallowing first before speaking, "I have been well. Every now and again I still see _him_ , Riddle man. When that happens, I cannot sleep." He glances over to Gertrude before continuing.

"This kind lady comes into my room and is able to make the scarecrow disappear. You were right that this place is good for me." He smiled faintly before returning back to his sandwich.

"I knew you'd love it here," I smiled patting his shoulder. "Have you been practicing the ways I taught you to make him go away. Just in case one of us isn't here to make him go away?"

He frowned setting the sandwich down again. Looking down at the sandwich in his hands he avoided my eyes. 

"I have tried...tried to accept him as a part of me, but...but every time I try, I get to scared and lose my hold over myself." I turned to look at me now with tears brimming in his eyes.

"I know that you believe I can beat him and become something more than I am currently. I just don't see how I can on my own!" He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead against them.

Gertrude had gotten out of her chair at this point and was wrapping her thin wrinkled arms around the boy.

"Hush, child," she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "No one is going to leave you alone. Not Riddler nor I. I'd die first before I'd leave someone I care deeply for. I can tell that Riddler feels the same way though he may not express it."

Jonathon turned to look at Gertrude as she knelt of to his left side. "Thank you..." As he wrapped his arms around Gertrude's neck and buried his face in her chest.

"There, there, sweet child. Everything is going to be alright." She murmured to him stroking his head with her right hand and her left firmly on the boy's back.

She looked to me sitting at home the table with a wide warm grin.

I smiled softly watching Gertrude with Johnathon. I poured myself another cup of tea as I thought to myself. 

"Want to hear a riddle Johnathon?" I asked him gently. He enjoyed them inside of Arkham and they seemed to help him. 

"What weighs eight ounces and can be found in a tree and is also highly dangerous?"

Jonathon looked up from Gertrude's chest over his shoulder at me. Wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve,"I don't know, Riddler man...what?" His lips curled into a smile.

"A sparrow with a machine gun," I smiled brightly. "I haven't told you that one? It's my favorite. Hey how about; I'm tall when I'm young and short when I'm old. What am I?"

"Ooo, ooo, I think I know this one!" His smile widened as his eyes brightened. He was nearly jumped out of his chair in excitement.

"It's a man, isn't it? He stands tall when young, and is bent over in old age." He clapped his hands together a few times and began giggling to himself.

It was wrong but it was a clever answer. 

"AH, finally one right" I chuckled just giving it to him. He seemed so happy about it. 

I glanced to one of Gertrude's clocks over the mantle of her fireplace. We were an insomniac bunch. I got up to start a fire in the fireplace. 

I thought to myself as the fire roared to life at my hands. I actually felt happy, and that was something I vowed to never let myself feel. That was Edward's thing, the emotional stuff. I was the cold and calculating part of him.

### Gertrude

Noticing Riddler bent over the fireplace staring into the flames deep in thought, I got up from the table and walked over to him. Placing each of my hands on each of his shoulders, I rubbed them gently while leaning around to kiss him softly on his right cheek.

"What is troubling you, Riddler dear? Don't think about lying to me. I can tell when somebody is lying to me." I smirked at him. My arms gently around his neck; my hands lightly on his chest. 

I look over my shoulder to Jonathon. He had returned to his book rocking softly in the rocking chair.

Seeing he was doing fine, I turned back to Riddler, nuzzling his cheek with my nose giggling softly. 

"Please tell me what's bothering you, Riddler dear?"

### Riddler

"I suppose it's not really bothering me as much as it confuses me." I responded glancing to her placing my hand over hers. 

"This right here, I like this. It's...nice." I murmured glancing around to Jonathon. "Makes me happy."

"We are one big happy family aren't we?" She chuckled. "I agree with you, Riddler. I haven't felt this way since the days of Oswald's father and raising Oswald after his father walked out on me."

She paused looking at the fire lost in memories of days long gone before continuing to speak again,"Don't ever be afraid to feel, Riddler. I have been there, and it is not a pretty place to be."

"Edward feels, I get things done." I murmured. "As much as I dislike Oswald, you raised a good boy, there's so much of you in him."

Smiling to myself I nodded at that. "You're the only two." I responded. 

I turned to her as I got to my feet. 

"So why are the two of you up so late anyways?"

"I was so interested in this book that I started, I lost track of time." Jonathon said looking up from his book."Gertrude was just making us dinner when you stopped by, Riddle man."

"He's a grown boy. I cannot tell him what to do." She laughed at me.

"Dinner? This late?" I chucked. "Be more like a early morning snack for me."

"Yes, dinner." She nodded back at me, her hands on her hips pretending to look offended, but she could not hide the smile skirting across her lips. 

"We are a very non-traditional family here. Very open and let them do what they want within reason, and be firm when necessary. Don't you agree, Riddler dear?"

"That's maybe how you run things?" I chuckled lightly to her as I sat down in the chair next to Jonathon.

"How would you run things, Riddler?" She walked over and took the seat beside me on my the sofa a small smirk playing at the left corner of her mouth.

Jonathon looked over to us on the couch. Rolling his eyes at us, he closed his book and walked to his bedroom shutting the door.

I watched Jonathon out of the corner of my eye and I laughed softly and just shrugged. "Well I would probably force my kid to have a proper bedtime and mealtimes. If I had one that is." I added. 

"but I think we successfully ran him out."

"Oh we are such a naughty pair, you and I, Riddler dear." She leaned into me resting my head against my chest.

I chuckled and just stroked her hair once she laid her head on my chest. I looked down to her. 

Most would see the aging hair and skin of a woman beyond her years, I saw the woman she was on the inside. That diabolical woman who took revenge on her husband for cheating, and raised the soon to be King of Gotham. 

"Sorry I haven't been by." I murmured leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"It's is quite alright, Riddler dear. I understand that it is quite a challenge to have to share one body with two personalities. You come by when you are able and Eddie boy lets you or you gain control of his body." She placed a hand on my chest looking up at me with a smile.

"I just appreciate you being here and keeping this old woman company. My loneliness has gotten better since taking Jonathon in, but I still miss your company from time to time, Riddler." 

She sighed before continuing,"My son must have gotten extremely busy as he has yet to visit his dear old mother."

Her smile fell as a frown now replaced it.

"I'm not sure what he's been up to. Edward works pretty much all day and comes home and he comes in a few hours later. Then it's kissy kissy and bed time" I groaned. 

"I will have Edward remind him that he has other responsibilities." I nodded running my fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, Riddler. You are so kind to an old woman such as myself." She leaned up and kissed me softly on my lips before pulling away returning to rest her head on my chest. "I am so happy that we met, Riddler."

"Me too," I responded smiling at her kiss. "Me too." I yawned.

"Oh dear, it's late, isn't it?" She looked at me concerned. "Should I let you go or would you rather take the couch here?"

"Mm I should go, Edward will freak out if he wakes up somewhere not his bed." I chuckled.

"But that would be such a fun prank to play on him." She chuckled back at me.

"Oh yes, there is!" She jumped up from the couch hold out he hands in front of me stopping me from on getting up. "Wait here! I have something that I want to give you." She beamed at me.

She began rifling through her room throwing items that she wasn't looking for on the floor. Her room looked like a storm had just blown threw when she had found what she was looking for. 

Hiding the gift behind her back she stood in the doorway. "How about we make this more interesting? Close your eyes until I tell you that you can open them?" She giggled once.

"Okay okay," I laughed as I did what she said and closed my eyes. 

I straightened my back in anticipation of what she had gone to go get.

### Gertrude

Slowly I crossed from the entry to my room to where Riddler sat on the sofa. I giggled again seeing him straighten up his posture. Playing with men was something that I was good at. I needed to be in my previous life as a female spy and assassin. I didn't need to pry any information out of Riddler nor attempt to kill him, but I couldn't lie that using some of my old tricks wasn't exciting me.

"Alright, hold out your hands. Palm up if you will." 

When he complied with my request, I place my gift in them.

"You may open them, your eyes I mean." I clapped my hands together in from of my face smiling. 

I sincerely hoped that he liked what I had given him. I wasn't sure he was the type for such things.

He opened his eyes at my request looking down to his hands.

Over the past few weeks after Jonathon had gone off to bed, I had a thought one night in particular and that thought occupied me. As I remembered Riddler, I couldn't help but think something was missing with his attire to make him stand out more. 

The solution I came up with was a purple mask. Not a full face mask but one that just went around the eyes.

Since I did not know when Riddler would visit next, I worked on the mask as much as I could in my spare time, usually late into the night.

### Riddler

I looked to the mask and moved my hands so I could lift it up to the light. It was leather and had that old age charm to it. 

I turned it over in my hands and put it on adjusting it around my eyes. I wasn't a mask person, but I would humor her anyways. 

"Fits perfect," I smiled to her. "No, I like it. Just surprised you gave it to me. People don't give me things I normally take things." 

I removed it after a moment and tucked it into an inside pocket of my suit jacket when I went to grab it. "Thank you Gertrude."

Her smile returned at my words. "It looks great on you and fit well with the outfit that you are currently wearing." 

She followed me to the door. Opening the door, she placed a band gently on my back.

"Do take care of yourself, Riddler dear. I hope to see you again very soon."

"You too Gertrude," I smiled to her kissing her gently before heading down the hallway. 

I walked all the way back to Oswald's apartment my hands in my pockets as I hummed to myself. 

I entered our silent apartment and shed my clothing before falling asleep on the couch. There was no way I was crawling back into Oswald's arms. No Edward could do that.


	25. Chapter 25

### Nygma

I was keeping my nose clean and on Falcone's good side over the next few months. I needed to so I could complete the antidote for Plague and find a way to put take down Falcone. I had decided to use the Plague, it was the easiest way to get the deed done. By the time he would realize what happened it would be too late. No one but me knew about the antidote.

I had successfully finished the trial testing for the antidote and I had three vials ready for whenever I would need to use it.

Falcone and I visited regularly as he would want to know the reports on the autopsies I did for him. He also would take me with him on lunch dates and what not if he was in the mood for my company. 

I felt pretty good about his doings and realized his favorite wine was taken to him on a weekly basis. Zsasz would deliver the wine on Monday evenings, he'd walk right by my office.

That's how I would do it, I would put a vial full of Plague into that bottle. It would be done quickly using such a high concentrated dose.

"Oswald, I'm giving Falcone Plague this Monday evening. I figured you would want to be there to watch." I told him as we were having dinner at his club.

### Oswald

"Oh, it's finally time!" I clapped his hands together as a wicked grin covered my face. "I can hardly wait!"

"I will need a reason to be there of course. It's not that hard for me to request an audience with Falcone, seeing as I am the leader of the rival family and his spy...or so he thinks. I will take everything from you on Monday, Falcone!" I laughed loudly ignoring stares that patrons were giving me.

### Nygma 

I chuckled softly. "Just state you need to speak to him about something. I don't know, you're clever." I nodded wiping my hands with my napkin. 

"Monday evening around seven. That's when the wine gets delivered to his room. I'm sure he will invite you to have a glass of the other bottle Zsasz takes with him for guests. Falcone doesn't let anyone drink the wine from his own collection. That's what I'm putting Plague in. " I explained. 

"I'm putting a lot into it. Going to wipe out my supply but it'll be worth it, he will have to go down quick." I added.

"The whole vial?! Oh Nygma! I never knew you could be such a cold blooded killer. I knew that I awakened something special inside of you when we met." Oswald grabbed my hand and stroked it gently.

"I cannot picture being anywhere else that anywhere you are Nygma." He said softly smiling warmly to me.

I chuckled softly at the first comment as I looked to our hands intertwined. "I figured I have always wanted to see what would happen with an entire vial." 

"Me either," i noted with a bright smile. "Here's to Monday and the freedom it shall bring. " I whispered raising my glass of wine.

"Yes, yes, you are quite right, Neggy dear. To ruling all of Gotham and more importantly to us." Oswald whispered back raising his glass to mine.  
\------------------------  
Oswald had gained his audience at precisely 7:15 that Monday evening. By 8:25, Falcone would be dead and Oswald would move in to take his rightful throne as King of Gotham. This is what I had planned, however such as my luck, it would not be so easy.

I was in my lab packing up my antidote in my medical bag I always kept on me. I figured since a huge bomb was about to drop I better be safe than sorry and move the antidote to the clinic. 

I was hanging around in my office waiting for the signal from Oswald that it was time to get away. I had watched him pass by my office and dip his head to me in acknowledgement. 

I sat in my chair as the door to Falcone's office swung shut. I couldn't deny, my heart was rapidly beating with excitement. I was happy Oswald was finally to get what he desired. 

_and happy for us to take the throne as well_

I just shook my head. Riddler had the agenda, not I.

I was concerned when Zsasz hadn't made his usual wine delivery. Surely Falcone would have asked for it, especially since he had company. 

I glanced to the clock nervously. 

Earlier that day I had found the wine, it was delivered to the house one bottle a week. I opened the bottle and slipped in the plague and forced the cork back into it. 

When Zsasz had found the bottle he knew immediately it had been opened. He figured that since Oswald had urgently needed the meeting with his boss at this specific time, it was him who had done something to it. 

He hatched a plan to turn the tables on Oswald. Oh Oswald would regret getting in over his head this time. He took the contents of the bottle and poured it into the bottle he would serve to guests and dug out another bottle for Falcone. 

Once he had done this, he brought the bottles to his boss's office as usual and closed the door behind him when he left. 

I was relieved seeing the delivery being done and took a breath. It was almost time. 

Zsasz was just outside my office hearing him talking to another one of Falcone's men. 

"I think I found the mole, but he's being handled." He spoke. 

The man looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Cobblepot. I always figured he was up to no good. Though he will get a taste of his own medicine if you know what I mean." He then chuckled. 

"I..don't."

"What?"

"I don't know what you mean Zsasz."

A loud sigh was heard. I was listening closely at the mention of Oswald's name. 

"I gave him the wine he tampered with. If nothing happens then no harm no foul. But if it does well then, nature ran her course."

My eyes widened at that. Oswald was about to drink Plague! No! I leapt to my feet. 

_and how do you expect to get into that office?_

By force.

### Oswald

"So you wanted to know if one of my guys killed yours?" Falcone asked me after taking both bottles from Zsasz and returning to his desk to pour two glasses.

"Yes, I suspect that someone is getting a bit greedy and wanting overthrow me. I don't think that you'd want that, Don Falcone, would you?" I asked with a small smiling on my face.

He stayed silent and however reached for his glass. One sip and this would all be over. Gotham would be mine! 

I could not help but celebrate at how close I was right now.

"For now Don, I propose a toast to our alliance. May there always be peace between the families for the good of Gotham." I raised my glass to him and his met mine.

I was just bringing my glass of wine to my lips when someone burst into the room.

### Nygma 

I had to bust through two men standing in front of the door and I wrenched the door open yelling. 

I was praying Oswald had not taken a drink of that wine. I threw my medical bag off of me into the corner as I tore into the room. 

I bee-lined straight for Oswald and slapped the glass right out of his hand. 

"HE SWITCHED IT" I yelled at him as I did it.

### Oswald 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted more out of reflex than anger at Nygma for calling my bluff.

Don Falcone was now looking at the both of us very confused. "Who switched what?" He asked quietly.

I looked around the room we were in. It was one of Falcone's study. On his desk, I spotted a metal letter opener lying there.

Quickly, I crossed over tithe desk, and grabbed the letter opener. 

"I'm sorry, Don Falcone, but here is where you will die. I am here to take you title from you. You thought that I was loyal to you. The joke's on you, dear friend! I was playing you the entire time!" 

I laughed and kept laughing as I plunged the letter opener into the right side of Falcone's chest. I continually stabbed him until his grip on my jacket went limp. 

I turned around to check on Nygma as I noticed I was splattered with Falcone's blood.

### Nygma 

As Oswald had lunged for Falcone, I felt Zsasz grab me from behind and he threw me up against the wall brandishing a knife. 

However, Riddler jumped to my aid taking over quickly and putting his hands around Zsaz's neck. 

Zsasz eventually lost the power struggle and backed off trying to catch his breath. Seeing his boss dying at the hands of Oswald he turned on his heels and escaped. 

Riddler retreated as quickly as he came out leaving me breathless against the wall rubbing my neck where the man's hands had been.

I looked up to Oswald and then to Falcone who was slumped over in his chair. I straightened myself and walked around the desk still breathing heavily. 

I placed my fingers on his neck searching for a pulse. There was one, it was very faint but he was still alive. I looked to the letter opener that Oswald had left inserted into Falcone's chest and removed it easily with one pull. 

I looked to it for a long moment before driving it into his jugular. I held it there as the blood spurted out and over my hand before ripping it back out again and wrapping the small weapon in a napkin from my pocket. 

He was finally dead as I stared at his face. I then turned to Oswald silently grabbing a tissue from the box on the desk and wiping the blood from his face. 

"We need to go," I stated. 

I walked over to my bag and lifted it. The bottom was soaked and I swallowed as I opened it and pulled out a box. 

My antidotes. 

I opened and sighed internally, all of the vials had broken open except for one.

### Oswald

Staring wides eyed as Nygma, or at least I believed that Nygma still had control over his body and I was not in fact witnessing Riddler, finished off Falcone.

When he turned to me suggestion in that we need to go, I took his hand nodding. "Yes, let's go, Neggy dear." 

We raced out of Falcone's residence. Zsasz was still no where in sight. As long as he wasn't threatening us, I didn't much care where he was. 

During our escape, I called Gabe to tell him the news as well as to warn him if Zsasz decided to stop by either the club or my mother's apartment in a fit of revenge for killing his master. 

I had everything I wanted: Gotham and a lover by my side. Nothing could possibly change that or take away the joy that I was feeling right now. I chuckled lightly to myself.

However, I had forgotten about one loose thread: /Fish Mooney/.

### Nygma 

I was still extremely upset about my vials breaking. That serum took forever to make, I was not sure if I would ever have access to such a nice lab again to make more which made the last vial very precious. 

I followed Oswald as he led us out, I was silent until we got back to our apartment. Then I absolved myself into laughter. 

"I can't believe that happened," I sighed after my fit. I stared to my blood stained hands. 

"I truly thought when I burst into that room I was going to die."

### Oswald

Starting at him as he laughed, I could tell that although Nygma was experienced in dealing with dead bodies, he had very little experience with using his own hands to kill them. Plague was a beauty, don't get me wrong, but it was slow and took it's time. Not like a gun or a knife that was relatively quick at stealing one's life away.

I wrapped my arms around Nygma from behind.

"It's alright, Neg. You did what you had to do." I whispered softly to him.

"This may sound a bit strange," taking his blood stained right hand in mine."but I find you even more attractive when you kill. Just like we you decide to be more dominant with me in the bedroom." I raised his hand up as I bent over his right shoulder and lightly kissed the top of his blood stained hand.

"Before I met you and we started this journey together, I wouldn't have thought that you'd have what it takes. This side of you that I have awakened, I take full responsibility for."

"We now have Gotham for ourselves Neg! Isn't that exciting? I know that's not your ultimate dream, but with my power and can now get you whatever you want. What is it you desire more than anything? Tell me Neg! If you wish for the moon, I'll grab a ladder and start climbing." I chuckled softly into his ear.

He looked back to Me quietly and then looked away at my question. "What I desire you can not give me" He murmured weakly.

I was taken aback at his answer. I did not know how to respond so I simply said,"Try me, Neg. I'll tell you if it is something that I am in able to obtain." I wrapped him up tightly in my arms, before relaxing my grip.

### Nygma 

I leaned back against him and sighed. "No one can give it to me. I want /him/ gone. He's fucked up my life so much." I whispered. 

_awww Eddie and I thought we were beginning to be friends_

I closed my eyes for a moment as I thought about Oswald's earlier words about me killing. 

"Though the second best thing would be Falcone's lab. I just want my lab and work so I can be useful"

### Oswald

"We can work on ridding ourselves of Riddler. You know how much I /adore/ him." I turned my head to look into his eyes. They were as bright as the smile on my face.

"As for a lab, I can easily get you another one and the one I will give to you will make Falcone's look like the little one you had in the Cobblepot clinic." I chuckled before pecking him on the cheek from behind.

"You have been nothing but useful to me, Neg. I could not have done any of this to become the new King of Gotham with out you. Plague saved us time, manpower and money. That was you baby, no one else's. Take pride in that, Neg." I embraced him tightly again.

### Nygma

I nodded listening to his words as I looked to my bloodstained hands. "Falcone gave me important documents in the lab. I've been making copies of them all and smuggling them out since I started there. Interesting compounds they had put together for weapons or toxins. I'm not sure if they were going to try and create them to use against the city or what, but they were interesting so I took them." 

_You couldn't get rid of me if you tried Cobblesnot_ the Riddler growled in the back of my mind. _No one can, I'm here for good._

"I'm happier when I'm working." I admitted softly. "Keeps my mind busy. When I don't I just feel like I'm withering away." 

_Oh you'll be busy soon enough._

"I will get on creating your lab, but for the rest of tonight let's clean ourselves up a bit and celebrate our latest victory with a bottle of our wine. What do you have to say to that, huh?"Oswald walked around to me now to face me, offering his hand to to me.

"That sounds nice." I nodded looking up to him. "I just have to do something."  
When he helped me up, I walked over to my medical bag removing the box and opening it removing the last vial and walking over to the fridge to store it.

As I shut the fridge, I heard Oswald drawing a bath. I walked quickly looking forward to a nice relaxing soak holding the new King of Gotham in my arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We thought that we should share what Fish was up to after Oswald's "coronation."
> 
> This whole chapter was written by Yayume.

### Fish

“Boss, Falcone is dead. Word on the street is that, Oswald and some skinny ex-GCPD employee thought to be dead did the deed.” Butch walked up the stage to where I was sitting eating dinner.

“WHAT?!” I brushed my plate of food off of the table in front of me in disgust. Dishes crashed to the stage floor breaking into many small pieces “That was to be my position to claim! That little sneak thinks that he has won, but I’ve got a surprise or two in store for him.”

I looked over to Butch,”You said that there was another man working with Oswald. ‘Skinny,’ huh? Did your sources on the street say anything more about his description? Like was he dressed scholarly, like a scientist?”

“One source did say that a few months before Falcone’s death, Falcone had hired a man that went by Mr. N to head up Falcone’s research and development side of his business, ma’am. I can only assume that Mr. N was actually placed there by Oswald to gain Oswald a clear footing when he made his move.” Butch stated.

“Do we know anything else about this Mr. N, Butch?”

“No ma’am, though there has been a whisper or two that he may in fact be the man known as Edward Nygma that GCPD’s own Jim Gordon had declared dead.” Butch replied to my question.

_Edward Nygma_

Why did that name sound so familiar to me? I thought hard about it for a few moments longer before it hit me.

“Butch, Nygma was that lanky man that we took in with Detective Gordon last year. I believe we even shot him. At the time, I thought that Oswald had come to save his friend, JImmy Gordon, but what if in fact he had come to save Edward Nygma instead? That creates quite the interesting wrinkle, doesn’t it, Butch?” I threw up my hands and laughed loudly.

“Yes it would, boss.” He nodded.

“Now that he has been thrown out of GCPD, he must have a base of operations where he can continue his research and whatever Oswald is wanting to use him for. We must find this base and take what we can from him. If his research is benefiting Oswald, it can also benefit us as well.” Tapping my fingers on the table, I began to like this idea. 

“Butch, we’ll start by looking in the warehouse district near the pier. Oswald seemed to frequent that end of time when he was not at his club or other business locals.” Getting up from the table grabbing my silver baseball bat, I walked out of the abandoned theater with a smile on my face.  
After a raids on warehouses, coming up empty my men were beginning to get restless and I was losing my patience. This last one and I’ll give up and go home. That was told myself with each warehouse we stood in front of. Something about this warehouse felt different.

Gesturing to my men, I pushed the doors open. As light flooded into the warehouse, I grinned. This warehouse was not empty like the others. Upon first walking in, I observed various pieces of furniture arranged like different sections of the warehouse were rooms. As I walked further back into the warehouse, I discovered what looked like a lab. Various beaker dirty from whatever contents they had once held.

Off in the opposite corner, there stood an odd looking chair. Inspecting it closely, it appeared to be a normal metal chair that had wrist and leg harnesses as well as a helmet added to it. I wondered what use this chair had, but I could think of who to use as my test subject for it. 

I knew walking around the warehouse that we had found something special. I believed this to be Oswald and Nygma’s secret warehouse where they did their illegal dealings and Nygma researched. 

From what I could see there was not much of what I could use here against Oswald, other than that odd chair. I rubbed one of my hands down the length of my baseball bat beginning to laugh to myself.

“Men, we have found what we were looking for right here. I thank you for your patience today. You will all be rewarded for your time.” I paused now for effect more than anything.

“Now I have one last job men! Find Penguin and bring him back here to me! Alive! The man to bring Penguin to me will be properly compensated. I wish you luck on your hunt men.”

Raising my baseball bat over my head, I thrust it towards the open warehouse doors as if I was signaling a charge. My men filed out orderly and spreading out to their various sections of the city that they were going to search for Oswald.

Sitting down on a nearby couch, I gripped the handle of my bat in both of my hands, I threw my head back and laughed. 

_Enjoy your short reign as king, because, I am coming for you, Penguin!_

Now just came the waiting game until my men tracked down and found Oswald.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what Jim Gordon has been up to this whole time? Leslie will give you a little window of insight into that.
> 
> In the second half, Riddler tracks down Joker and finds Harley.
> 
> This whole chapter was written by CaptainAmericaGirl.

### Leslie

Gordon had been slammed at work due to the Arkham break and now Falcone's death reports were trickling in. 

He basically spent the night sitting at his desk, he was becoming more and more frustrated. 

Lee was trying to help the best she could with her own job at Arkham and working along GCPD and of course keeping her brother's nose clean as well as his partners.

It was a difficult life to balance but she was keeping the act up well. Though with Jim at work constantly it gave her more time to head out with Ivy at night to try and find Harley. They missed their friend and were desperately attempting to recover her from the Joker's clutches. 

"Lee, I'm only going to ask you once. I don't want to upset you," whispered Jim from behind her coming into her office. 

She turned to him and smiled gently kissing him in return when he pressed his lips against her own. "Yes darling?" 

He stroked her cheek for a moment before pulling away. "Did Oswald have anything to do with any of this?"

"I haven't spoken to either of them in a long while Jim." she responded softly. "I highly doubt it"

"You're not covering for them are you?"

Her smile quickly disappeared from her face. "I can't believe you would even ask me that Jim." she grunted shoving her way past that and storming out of the office leaving her boyfriend looking after her with a guilty look on his face. 

"Lee!" he shouted hurrying after her. 

"Go away, I don't even know why you would come down here asking me these things if you won't believe anything I tell you" she shouted back. 

"I'm sorry, I just have no idea where to look now." sighed Jim walking over to her and taking her hands in his own kissing the top of each one. "I'm sorry."

Leslie sighed and just watched him. "you need rest Jim, you haven't been home to sleep in our bed for almost a week now. Even Bullock goes home, or to the bar, or wherever he goes."

"I know, I know." he sighed. "I just want to get to the bottom of all of this."

"You're dedicated, it's what I love about you." Lee smiled leaning in and kissing him before pulling back. "I'm busy I've got to get back."

"Of course." Jim nodded before heading out of the mental institution after taking one more look at Joker's empty cell. 

Though he stopped when he started to leave the cell. He noticed something on the floor under the bed. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a charm, something that fell off a bracelet. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized it. 

"Leslie?" he asked going back to his girlfriend's office.

"Hm?" she asked looking up to him. 

"Why is this charm in the Joker's cell?" he asked tilting his head slightly. He held it up to her, it was a charm that had fallen off a bracelet he had bought her for her birthday.

She blinked. "Oh you found it," she smiled not revealing she had lost it the night of the breakout. "I go in there sometimes to take photos and it must have fallen off last week." 

"Oh," he responded. "Well, here." he smiled setting it on her desk which she picked up and looked to the bracelet on her wrist to which it belonged. 

"Thank you, love." she nodded smiling to him. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when he left her office and looked to the charm in her hand.

\------------ **Elsewhere in Gotham** \--------

### Riddler

"Well well well, look what we have here." I murmured leaning against the broken door frame of an abandoned warehouse I stumbled across. 

I looked to the Joker sitting on the frayed and beat up couch on the opposite side of the room. He looked up at my voice and sprang off the couch going to grab his bat but I charged him and swung a four by four I had picked up in front of the place. 

The board connected with him and threw him to the ground. He groaned as he rolled to his back. 

"Now now now," I murmured pacing around him pressing the end of the board into his chest firmly. 

I rubbed my nose itching from the glasses that sat on my face before I removed them. Eddie wouldn't be happy with me if I broke his glasses. 

"Riddler, I'm not going back." Joker choked as he laid on the floor. 

"I wouldn't want you to, see I've lost whatever little trust I had in you. I don't need you anywhere near me." I sneered in response. 

"Riddler?" Harley asked coming into the room. I looked over to her then back to the man on the floor. "Stay out of this."

"What are you doing to Mistah J?" she asked weakly rubbing her arm as she inched closer to the bat. 

"Stay back from that Harley, don't make me hurt you." I warned her darkly. 

"What do you want." muttered Joker his hands gripping the board pressed into his chest. 

"I want you out of Gotham," I stated. 

"I can't do that," laughed Joker. "I want to play especially now that Oswald's King." 

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes you will." 

Joker rolled his eyes. "You would take Harley from her friends?"

"You won't even let her see them," I snarled.

"How about I do? Then what?" 

I dropped the board and kicked him hard in the gut. "Then we'll see." I muttered to him before walking out. 

Ed was getting antsy inside and wanted to show his face for whatever reason and he was getting stronger.


	28. Last Chapter

### Oswald

Yawning as I stretched, I felt like a new man. In fact, I was I had everything that I wished for. No one to put me under their thumb. 

Excitedly, I jumped out of bed and quickly got ready for my day. Since nothing needed to be done immediately today, I could take a relaxing day off from all of my duties. I called Gabe to inform him that he was acting as me today. 

I was almost out the door when I noticed that Nygma had yet again disappeared from the apartment. Sighing, I could only imagine that Riddler had taken control of Nygma's body and did a little celebrating of his own last night.

I scribbled out a note telling him that I would be out to visit my mother and to call if he needed anything. I simply signed it with a little umbrella drawn at the bottom.

Twirling my umbrella on my left arm and whistling as I walked, nothing seemed to ruin my happy mood. I continued up to my mother's apartment. Knocking loud enough for her to hear but not sharply I waited at the door.

"Hello mother!" As I kissed both cheeks. 

"Why if it isn't my long lost son! Where have you been all of this time? If it wasn't for Riddler telling me so, I would've thought you to be dead." She push out of the hug I was trying to offer her.

"I'm sorry mother that I haven't visited. I was kind of trying to become the King of the Gotham underworld," I retorted.

"Excuse me? When did you start taking such a tone with your own mother? Even the harshest of kings remembers the one who birthed them!" My mother shouted back at me jabbing her index finger into my chest. 

By this time. the ruckus that we were causing in the entryway to her apartment had awakened Jonathon in the other bedroom. He came out of his room wearing only an over sized white t-shirt rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" He yawned. He then noticed I was standing there and greeted me, if it could be called that. 

"Oh, Penguin man is finally paying you a visit ma'am." 

Hearing the way he said what he did, I seethed. 

"Mother, what is _he_ doing _here_? Aren't you a bit old to be taking in children?" 

Jonathon looked at me with wide eyes as I pointed at him before returning to his bedroom. He could tell when he wasn't wanted.

"I thought I'd adopt, since my actual son stopped visiting!" She paused to see if I was going to reply. Noting my silence she sighed before retreating to the kitchen to begin making some tea. 

"Oswald, if you were going to treat me so harshly then why did you even visit?" She asked sadly. "I haven't seen you in months and we have dissolved into yelling at each other. You were such a kind boy once..." She stared out the grimy window as she held her tea cup between her two hands.

I swallowed hard as I listened to her. I walked over and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm truly sorry for the way I acted, mother. I didn't mean to hurt you. I came to tell you some good news." I smiled at her. "I am the new King of Gotham, mother isn't that exciting?" 

"Awww, how touching," I heard a familiar voice sneer from behind me as the door to my mother's apartment swung open.

"Butch, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Fish asked that we come pay our respects to the new King of Gotham. Well that is until she overthrows you and becomes Queen that is." He let out a big loud belly laugh before pointing a shotgun at me.

I pushed my mother behind me hoping the shield her from any shots. 

"Lucky for you, Penguin she wants you alive. She has something special in store for a traitor such as yourself." He grinned at me.

Hearing more of a ruckus, Jonathon again came out of his room to investigate.

"Are you two still fight...ing?" That is when he saw Butch with his gun pointed at us. He looked at Butch with wide eyes, but could tell that something was wrong. He was frozen in place mouth hanging open.

"Jonathon, go hide, get out of here!" Mother shouted at him rushing over to him and shaking him, trying to wake Jonathon from his immobilized state.

"Who said you could move, bitch?" One of Butch's men approached my mother grabbing her by her hair and throwing her across the hardwood floor.

I rushed over to her cradling her in my arms.

"What the fuck, Butch?!" I screamed up at him. 

"Fish just said bring you to her alive but was nonspecific as to the other details especially if you resisted." He continued to smile at me.

I looked to Jonathon then to my mom. It was too dangerous for the both of them. I needed to resolve this situation now or there would be casualties.

"Alright," I stood up,"I'll go with you, Butch."

"No, Oswald! You can't! I won't allow you to walk to your death!" My mother screamed grabbing at me. 

"You dumb bitch!" Butch stated as he kicked my mother in her side.

She crumpled over trying to breathe.

"You know what, I'd hate to split up this happy family, so how about we take both of them?" Butch sneered at me looking to his men. They all laughed in agreement.

As were escorted out of my mother's apartment, I looked back seeing no sign of Jonathon figuring he had hidden himself as my mother had asked. 

Now as I felt like I was walking to the gallows, I thought of how sad I'd make Nygma when he hears the news, I knew that he wouldn't be able to cope. That was what scared me the most.

### Nygma

_Something isn't right_

Nothing ever was with you. I thought back as I was walking back to the apartment. 

_No..I'm serious Eddie...don't deny that you can't feel that sinking feeling. These should be joyous times._

I always attributed the sinking feeling to being you bothering me.

_Eddie, I swear to god!_

UGH WHAT?

_Please...please just call Gertrude for me._

I narrowed my eyes and sighed pulling out my phone and calling Oswald's mother. There was no answer, I tried back a few times. Normally the woman never left the apartment, this was strange. 

I hung up and called Oswald. Again no answer. I sighed in frustration and headed to Gertrude's apartment since we were fairly close.

### Oswald

We where shoved in to the back bed of a windowless van. I tried my best to comfort my mother but that was pretty much useless as I my arms were bound behind my back and a cloth was tied around my mouth.

I leaned into her shoulder to silently tell her I was her. However she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

She had already been fighting through her bindings twisting her tiny wrists one way and then the other methodically until the rope fell off of her wrists.

Feeling the car lurch forward as the engine was turned off. Light fled in as the doors were opened.

My mother jumped to her feet and kept at the poor soul opening the van doors. 

"Well well, quite the sprightly woman for as old as you are." Came a female voice to the right of the van. "You are full of surprises Mrs. Cobblepot." She placed the end of her bat underneath my mother's chin.

"It's KapelPUT!" My mother replied back with a glare at Fish.

"My, my! I now know where Oswald gets his mouth from. Did he ever tell you what happened when he mouthed off to me?"

Fish ground the bat into my mother's throat. she began gasping for air.

"Fish! Your quarrel is with me, not her, so leave her out of it.!" I shouted at Fish.

She turned to face me now. Grabbing me by the collar she lifted me out of the van with one hand, the other still holding the baseball bat.

"Were you worried that I had forgotten about you, my dear little Penguin?" She looked at me tenderly, but I could see through her facade.

"Not particularly, Fish. I wasn't doing much else so I thought that I'd oblige your kind of invitation." I smirked back at her.  
She raised her bat as if she was going to strike me but pulled it back at the last second.

"Well the party's just beginning, Penguin, and you are the guest of honor as she swung the door open to the warehouse that housed the clinic. My heart sank as I recognized it. This could only mean that Fish had found our lair; I just hoped that she had not found anything of substance in it.

As we were shown in to the warehouse, I saw Riddler's chair sitting center stage. I swallowed hard. I knew exactly who it was for. What I wasn't sure of is how it was used and I hope that Fish had not figured it out either.

"Penguin, please have a seat." She smiled warmly at me. 

"Oh thank you for your kind offer, Fish, but I prefer to stand. " I responded.

"I must insist. Your poor injured leg must be bothering you so much to stand for so long. I assure you that this chair will be completely to your liking." Fish walks over to it touching the dome lightly with her hand. "See it even has crown fit for the king of Gotham."She turned to smile to me as she walked back over to me.

Placing her index finger under my chin, she looked up at me. " Sit in the chair," she spat at me."and that is not a request." When I remained unmoved, she grabbed my face between her thumb and the rest of her fingers,

"I had hoped to not have to use force, but it looks like you have selected the _hard way_ , Penguin."

She swung her bat back. I closed my eyes waiting for the impending impact, but it never came.

"That is quite enough, miss! You can leave Oswald alone." 

I opened my eyes to see my mother gripping the other end of Fish's bat. Fish dropped me and the bat as she walked toward my mother slowly. I could tel by the way Fish walked she her lips were turned up into and angry snarl.

"Now Mrs. Kapeput, if you insist on being rude and interrupting me, I just may have to punish you." She the n grabbed for my mother's hair and threw her across the floor. 

As she was thrown I heard something small land on the warehouse floor. As It rolled toward Fish's feet, I gasped. It was a small vial of red liquid. 

_How had my mother gotten her hands on a sample of Plague?_ I asked myself now very concerned about the situation we were now in.I looked around the warehouse, but there was not exit that wasn't already blocked.

Fish bent down to pick up the vial as it stopped in front of her red pump heel.  
She examined the contents of the vial in the light.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here.?" she asked. "Anyone care to share with the class what /this/ is?" As she looked to both myself and my mother. "Anyone? Anyone? No? I will get you to talk." She glared at me.

She snapped her fingers,"Butch, help Penguin into his chair."

"Yes, boss." Butch nodded before grabbing me and strapping me to the chair. As the dome was lowered over my head, I saw my mother shielding her eyes and crying.

A lever was pulled and the next moment I felt electricity surging through me. Hearing myself screaming was the last thing I remembered before everything faded to black.

### Nygma

I knocked on Gertrude's apartment door. Riddler was right, there was a sinking feeling that I couldn't shake. 

I didn't like it, it made me sick. I noticed the door was slightly ajar and shoved it open. I entered the apartment looking around. There were things pushed over from a struggle. 

Someone had been here. This wasn't right. 

"Hello?" I asked weakly. 

Where is she?

I heard a banging coming from Gertrude's bedroom. As followed the sound, it lead me to a linen closet just outside her bathroom. Swinging the door open, I found Jonathon curled up with his knees pulled up to his chest rocking back and forth clutching at pieces of hair hanging above his ears.

"Jonathon?" I asked in confusion kneeling down in front of him placing my hand on his shoulder. "Jonathon, what is wrong."

"He's here! The bad man Scarecrow is here and he took the nice lady and her son away. I-I-I could do nothing to help them! Instead I ran away and hid like a scared little boy. Now they are gone...gone!" He collapsed into sobs and began trembling.

_What?_

"Jonathon no one is here but you and me. What happened? I don't understand."

He looked up at me,"A big man...with little men behind him...all had guns pointed at...at...the nice lady's son. They...they wanted him to go some...somewhere with them, but...but the nice lady wouldn't let them. One of the small men hurt the nice lady, be..before the big man de...decided to take the nice lady and her son away. I hid myself away as the nice lady told me to." He said between sobs wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

_Someones taken them!_

I grunted lightly and then swallowed gathering Jonathon in my arms. "It's okay, we will find them."

As I was trying to calm the boy down my phone began to vibrate. I grabbed it pulling out of my pocket, it read Oswald. 

I blinked, if he had been taken why or how was he calling me? Maybe he had gotten away. I quickly answered it. 

"Oswald, oh my god are you okay?" I asked breathlessly.

Instead of Oswald's voice on the other end of the phone, a female's shrill laughter.

"Haha, so you must be the famous Edward Nygma. I've just heard so much about you from our mutual friend, Oswald Cobblepot." She paused I could tell that she was playing with me trying to bait me into giving into my emotions. I was not going to let her get to me that easily.

"Oh, why am I talking to you instead of Oswald, you ask? That is a very good question. Oswald, is as you say a bit tied up at the moment." She laughed again.

"Oh how rude of me! I have not properly introduced myself, I am Fish, Fish Mooney."

I chewed on the end of my tongue. I could only see Oswald in my mind at the moment, tied up, bleeding. It scared the living hell of me. 

"Ms. Mooney." I commented quietly. Of course I knew of her. "Let him go."

"Why would I? Every king has his reign, Oswald's will just be short." She laughed again into the mouth piece.

"Who knew he had such juicy secrets that he was keeping? I was surprised at how easy they were to pry from him. They almost came spilling out of him at the flip of a switch so to speak." I heard her snap her fingers to add emphasis to her last sentence.

I swallowed hardly at her response. Secrets? 

_She must have him in my chair_

The chair?! That would be the only thing that made sense. 

"What secrets?" I asked quietly.

"Oh so many! That you are lovers for one, and that he finds you extremely hot when you take control in the bedroom, and all sorts of naughty things the two of you have been doing." She paused."like causing a plague to be unleashed on the underground of Gotham."

My heart jumped as she talked about the two of us intimately. I was terrified for my partner. I slowly rose to my feet and looked towards the door. 

When she had mentioned Plague I knew what she was up to. 

"I don't know why any of this information is useful to you." 

I had used all of plague.

_Except the vial I gave to Gertrude_

"He even described in detail how you killed Maroni, Arnold Flass, and even Barbara Keane. The latter two were accidental casualties of course."

"It was the perfect weapon, wasn't it Eddie boy? You could just add a few drops of it or the whole vial depending on potency you wished and the victims would just suffer from stomach flu symptoms before eventually dying. The poisoner could be far away when the victims died leaving the coroner to say they died of natural causes. I applaud you on your brilliant creation."

I hoped they hadn't found whatever vial Riddler was talking about. That terrified me, to think about Plague in the wrong hands. Especially Fish's hands, what would she do with it? Give it to Oswald? She seemed crazy enough. 

"Again, how is this information useful to you Ms. Mooney, I do not have any more of it."

"Say are you a believer in fate, Eddie dear? I am. The perfect weapon has fallen into my possession. How do you suggest I test it out? You are a man I science after all, Eddie. How about human trials?" She chuckled as if she had obtained all that she had sought to achieve.

"Why don't you save it for a rainy day?" I asked her quietly. "The formula can not be replicated, I don't think you'd want to waste that last bit."

"You don't seem to understand, Eddie, dear boy. Perhaps it's because you are new to this whole underground of Gotham. Since you and Oswald did away with my competition, Oswald is the only one left to oppose me taking my place in ruling Gotham." She erupted into laughter.

I bit my lip in frustration at her words, I did not want her to give it to Oswald. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my creation killed the one thing I loved the most in the world. The pleading began. 

"I'm sure we can work something out that does not involve his death, Fish." I responded quickly.

"Well then you better stop talking to me if you want to have any chance of saving him. The clocks ticking, Eddie." She laughed again before hanging up on me.

I just stared at my phone in disbelief when she hung up on me. I suddenly looked to Jonathon. "Stay here," I demanded and turned on my heel bolting for the door. 

I knew I needed to get to the apartment and grab the antidote. At least I knew where I would find Oswald, that was one less stress to worry about. 

The clock was ticking, I had no idea how much of that vial she gave Oswald, I only hoped I would make it in time. 

"Oswald I'm coming," I breathed as I ran out of the apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have made it to the end of Book 2!!! We hope that you have enjoyed this book as much as the first one :)
> 
> We will be back with Book 3; in fact we have already started writing it :3


End file.
